Zoey 1803
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: What happens when Zack's womanizing ways finally catch up to him in the way that he least expected. How will the results change his life forever? A story about life, love, heartbreak, and friendship.
1. A Change is Gonna Come

I walked through the halls of Cheevers High School with my two best friends, identical twins Zack and Cody Martin. I should probably say who I am. I'm Max Baker, short for Maxine but no one calls me that except for my parents when I'm in trouble. I'm the girl that guys are more likely to be friends with than date. I'm the girl that plays on the boys basketball team and is probably better than most of said boys. People seem to think that I like girls because a stereotype for a tomboy is that she's a lesbian. I like guys as long as they're not assholes. I don't need to the find one yet because I'm still in high school. Besides, between school, basketball, and work who has time for dating anyway? I once thought Zack was the one but that turned out like most of Zack's other dates. You see Zack was what you could call a player. If you don't know what that means, it means that he wants to date as many girls as possible. He once told me that he would like to date 100 different girls before graduation. I was number one on his long list. But unlike most of the girls that he dated, I was still his friend. Zack scanned the hallways looking for a girl that he hadn't been with. It was something Cody and I have gotten used to. You might wonder why I just didn't date Cody. Well there were two reasons for that. One was that Cody wasn't my type and two was that he was in a long-distance relationship with a girl in Kansas that he met on a boat. Zack and Cody had participated in one of those semester at sea programs that were becoming popular. I would admit it but I was kind of miserable during that time but I got through it. So what were we doing in the hallway? We were waiting for classes to start. Zack and I would usually head to the weight room and Cody would go to the library but we decided to hang out with each other for a change. Our circle used to be bigger but after Cody's girlfriend Barbara cheated on him with our other friend Bob; they were both kicked out of the group. I think a lot of people expected me and Zack to get together but I don't know if I could feel that way about him again.

"So should I ask to prom?" Zack asked us.

"I don't know." Cody said. "All I know is I'm really exciting because Bailey's coming. I couldn't be happier."

"We know." Zack said. "It's pretty much all you talk about."

It was but it was great that Cody felt that way about someone that he barely saw. Well other than the video chats. Zack and I were starting to wonder how innocent those chats really were if you know what I mean.

"Well if you neither of you can find dates you could always go with each other." Cody suggested.

"That would be pretty awkward." Zack said.

"Yeah the two of us are just friends." I agreed.

Suddenly our views were caught with a girl with pale almost white skin, jet black hair, dressed in all black and purple with several piercings and what appeared to be a tattoo. There was one word to describe the girl: Goth.

'Who is that?" Zack said. "I've never seen her before."

"Usually no one does." Cody said. "Her name's Athena. She's in my physics class."

"She's pretty hot." Zack said as he walked over to her.

"This won't end well." I said to Cody.

"Hello Beautiful" Zack said.

"Disappear, Asshole." Athena said.

"I was wondering if you had a date to prom." Zack said, unphased by her comment.

"I don't go out with impetuous jocks like you." Athena said. "Now I'll give you 5 seconds to leave me alone or you'll be sorry."

"Come on, I could make it worth you while." Zack said relentlessly. I lightly hit myself in the head as I watched him make a fool of himself."

"I warned you. Now you'll suffer the consequences. You spend all of your time chasing girls let's see how you like it" Athena said before she started to say words that I didn't understand.

"That's Latin." Cody said as Zack suddenly started to freeze in place. Then he began to glow as I watched what I thought was impossible happen. We were the only ones there and no one ever came down the hallway.

While Zack was frozen in place, his hair began to grow while the rest of his body started to shrink. I wondered what was happening until I noticed his shape was becoming feminine. Now I understood what Athena had meant. She was turning Zack into a girl. I watched as his chest expanded forming to a pair of breasts that were about average size. If I had to make a guess, I'd say they were around the same size as mine between large B and small C. The excess weight that he had seemed to melt away leaving a thin waist. Then the fabric of his clothes shifted. When all was said and done and the glowing stopped, I saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress. Her arms and legs were completely devoid of hair. Upon seeing her, I would never have thought that she had been a boy.

"Now I must go." Athena said. "Have fun."

Before I could do anything there was a bright flash and Athena was gone.

"I can't believe they were right." Cody said. "She is a witch."

I didn't pay much attention to what Cody said. Instead, I went over to the girl that was in Zack's place.

"Zack?" I asked.

"Damn that's one crazy bitch." _Zack _said. "What's wrong with my voice and why do my clothes feel different."

I took a small mirror out of my duffel bag. I wasn't one to carry purses around. It doubled as a backpack for me. As for the mirror, I did wear some make-up just not very much. I was a tomboy but I did like to look good.

"Zack, I think you need to look at yourself." I said as I handed her the mirror.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and did something that wasn't completely unexpected. She fainted.

So this is a story that I had been wanting to write for a while. I first thought of the idea of Zack being turned into a girl. I also wanted to write a suite life femmslash story since there aren't that many. I was originally going to have the other be Bailey but then I decided on Max. As more chapters are posted, the pairing will make more sense. Please review this story. And lastly the female Zack (whose name will be revealed chapter) is played by Meaghan Jette Martin. Yes I know she already had a character on the show but she fit the bill of the character perfectly. In this story, Stacy isn't around anymore anyway.


	2. The Girl In Me

"Zack, I think you need to look at yourself." I said as I handed her the mirror.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and did something that wasn't completely unexpected. She fainted.

"Now what do we do?" Cody asked.

The warning bell rang. "You go to class." I said. "I'll take her down to the nurse."

I began to walk with the unconscious girl I noticed a purse on the ground and guessed that it must have belonged to her. I mean her clothes changed so why couldn't other things? I picked it up and went with her to the nurse's office.

"Hello Max." The nurse said. "What happened to Zoey?"

At first I wondered who Zoey was but it didn't take me long to realize she was talking about the girl on my arm. "She fainted." I said as I laid her on the bed.

The nurse felt her head and took her blood pressure. "Well everything seems fine." The nurse said. "Has she been eating?"

"Yes…" I said. That was one thing that Zack did.

"She must be exhausted from all that cheerleading and she may not be getting enough sleep." The nurse said. "She probably just needs to rest. But if you think she might be anorexic you need to tell someone."

"Do you think you can write me a note?" I asked, not being able to think of someone like Zack as anorexic. "I wanna be here when she wakes up."

"Of course." The nurse said. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

As the nurse left the room, I decided to look through the purse I picked up. I found a wallet and a driver's license. On it was a picture of the girl in the room. It said Zoë Caroline Martin. I also found a pink cell phone. I opened it and the wallpaper was a picture of her and two other girls in cheerleading outfits. I couldn't help but wonder how that girl could do so much. I then noticed that Zoey as she was called was starting to stir. I walked on to the bed where she was lying.

"Max?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You fainted." I answered.

"I had this crazy dream." Zoey said. "This crazy Goth chick turned me into a girl."

"Zack, it wasn't a dream." I said. "Please don't faint again. She really turned you into a girl. Everyone thinks your name is Zoey."

She began to hyperventilate as she stood up. "This isn't right. We have to tell people the truth." She said.

I slapped her across the face. "Calm down. This isn't the worst she could have done to you." I said as she rubbed the spot on her face. "Everyone but apparently me and Cody think you're a girl, you try telling them that you're a guy and they'll send you to the nuthouse."

"But if everyone thinks I'm a girl, won't somebody notice that I have no idea how to act like a girl?" The blonde girl asked.

I couldn't help but realize that she was right. "I guess I'll have to help you." I said.

"You? But you're not exactly that girly." She said.

"Well it's either me or Cody." I pointed out. "And you might be disturbed if you choose Cody."

Yes, I knew that Cody was probably more feminine than me. He once dressed as a girl not to mention that he was once a cheerleader. Although, he did have a girlfriend so he was probably just a metrosexual and not gay.

"You'll probably have to talk to Cody about cheerleading though." I said. "I can't say that I really know a thing about it. Even though it is a sport, it's just not my thing."

"I'm really looking forward to that." She said sarcastically. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. We have no idea how to find that girl that did this to you." I said. "She literally disappeared."

"No, I mean what are we going to do today?" She said. "I don't really wanna go to class like this."

"Okay I guess we can skip and begin your girl training." I said. I realized that doing what I was I doing might also cause me to become more feminine but I had to help Zoey out. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her. She obviously needed someone like me.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zoey asked. "How do we escape since we're already here?"

"You're the one who's good at scheming here." I said.

"I've got it." Zoey said. "I'll tell the nurse that I'm feeling sick and I want you to take me to the doctor. Maybe we can use one of your dad's notes."

"You're still the same." I said, smiling as his mentioned my doctor father. "Hopefully we won't have to change any of that. I find out some way to find out. Hopefully it's not something too bad."

Meanwhile Cody went to his chemistry class to find that Athena was definitely not there. That was so much for that idea. Once inside he sat in his normal seat. . Cody was different from us. He had some "smart" friends that he occasionally hung out with. His friend Mark whispered to him

"So do you know if your sister has a date to prom?" Mark whispered

"What?" Cody asked.

"Your sister? Zoey?" Mark said. "Does she have a date to prom?"

"I don't think so." Cody said, sounding unsure since he literally had no idea.

"So do you think she'll say yes if I ask her?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Cody answered truthfully.

"Well she's dated a lot of the other guys." Mark said. "I was just thinking that maybe she'd be willing to settle for someone like me."

"Do you know who the last guy that she dated is?" Cody said, trying to dig up dirt. "I've kind of lost count."

"I think the last one was that Theo guy." Mark said. "So I'll let you know if I'm gonna ask her."

"Good luck." Cody said before he almost inaudibly muttered. "You're gonna need it."

Zoey and I arrived at the mall, hoping that neither of us would be seen by anyone who would catch us skipping.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Zoey asked.

"Well from what I understood, you're a fairly feminine person." Max said. "Contrary to popular belief, I know how to be feminine. I just choose not to because I like my image where it is right now. However if I'm truly going to teach you, I'm going to need some new clothes."

"So where are we going then?" Zoey asked.

"Abercrombie and Fitch." I responded. "Maybe you should get some clothes too. You probably have some but you need to learn how walk in both jeans and skirts/dresses. You also need to learn how to walk in heels."

"I've never seen you wear heels." She replied.

"Trust me I know how to walk in heels." I said. "I'm not proud that I do but I do. I'll let you in on a secret. You know how I'm gone for the first Sunday of every month."

"Yeah." Zoey answered.

"My parents make me go to these debutant balls." I said. "It is pure torture. I have to wear these expensive dresses and heels all night long and I have to dance with these despicable guys who are only looking for a trophy girlfriend to make their trophy wife."

"Wow I can't think of anything that would suck more than that." Zoey responded. "Especially now."

"Let's just buy some clothes." I said, not sounding thrilled. I was probably less thrilled than her and I was the one who was born a girl.

After a hard time choosing for both of us we went to the dressing rooms. I had to fill Zoey in on her sizes which I pretty much guessed on by comparing her to me. I had never spent so much time trying to decide on an outfit in my life. Zoey had picked pair of jeans and green t-shirt. I just picked a miniskirt and leggings that went with my top. I couldn't help but wonder I had decided to one of the most expensive stores in the mall. I headed into one of the stalls and began to take my pants off. I managed to get the skirt on but before I could get the leggings, I heard Zoey's voice.

"Max, I think I need some help." She called from the adjacent stall

I walked over the door and asked. "You're not naked, are you?"

"No" She said as I opened the door and went inside. She wasn't naked but she was the next closest thing. She was wearing a black bra and panties that looked like they were made for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't get these damn jeans on." She complained. "Why do girls wear jeans so tight?"

"You're asking the wrong girl that." I said. "But I think I can help you. You should put the shirt on first."

After a few minutes, we were able to get the jeans up to where they needed to be. Combined with the shirt at least an inch of midriff was shown.

"I look good." I heard her say. I think it was the first time that she really took in her appearance.

"You do." I responded. "Now I have something else I need to put on."

I headed back to my stall and put my leggings on to complete the outfit.

"So now we need to for this stuff and head and I'll teach you how to walk like a girl." I said.

We headed to the register and paid. We both paid about $80 for our outfits. With my parents salaries, money wasn't really an object to me, they might have actually praised me for using my credit card.

Back at school, Cody had located Theo Cavanaugh. He was actually one of the guys that attended those balls.

"What do you want, dork?" Theo asked.

"I wanna talk about my sister." Cody said.

So while Zoey and Max are playing hooky, Cody is on a mission of his own. What is he going to say to Theo?


	3. New Girl In Boston

Back at school, Cody had located Theo Cavanaugh. He was actually one of the guys that attended those balls.

"What do you want, dork?" Theo asked.

"I wanna talk about my sister." Cody said.

"Dude, I didn't touch her." Theo said defensively. "I wanted to but she wouldn't let me."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about but while we're on the subject." Cody said.

"It's the same thing that everyone says. She's nothing but a tease but she still has guys eating out of her hands." Theo says. "I don't know if anyone knows what she wants. If she doesn't want a relationship and doesn't want sex, it's like she's dating just to date."

'_That sounds familiar_' Cody thought to himself. '_It's like she really is a female Zack. Where did they go anyway?' _

"So now if you excuse I have a class to get to." Theo said. "You probably should too Brainiac if you don't want your perfect attendance record to be tarnished."

Cody knew that he was right and headed to class.

While Cody was at school, Zoey and I were enjoying our time playing hooky. At the mall, I managed to convince Zoey to buy a bikini on the grounds that I would get one too and now we were at YMCA planning to use them. We could have gone to the Tipton but we would be busted faster than Ryan Leaf. Don't look at me like that. I'm a tomboy. I like football. Anyway we paid the visitors fee and then headed into the locker room; the girls' locker room. I was kind of unsure how Zoey would react but we really didn't have a choice. They were way too conservative to a unisex locker room. So we entered the locker as I secretly prayed that Zoey wouldn't act like the horny male that she recently was. Luckily for us, the locker room was fairly empty except for some old ladies who I didn't even want to see naked. We both looked away while the other was changing. It actually wasn't something that was new to me. I always seemed to be uncomfortable around people when they were changing. This was one reason hat I played on the boys' basketball team because I was the only one in the locker room. Once I was in my bikini, I glanced over at Zoey, who was dressed in a black bikini with a red trim. I, myself was a navy blue one. I looked nice for my first bikini.

"This is a little uncomfortable." Zoey said. "But I do feel like I need to relax after everything that we did."

After clothes, we had bought shoes and then bras. While, she might not have needed any, she needed to know how to put them on. That was when I noticed that Victoria's secret was having a sale on bikinis. As we were shopping, I could see how most girls could get into such a thing. By the smile on her face, I think it was safe to say that she was enjoying it too. We grabbed our towels and headed for the hot tub.

"Ah this is so relaxing." Zoey said as she entered. "You know I used to put things in the hot tub on the boat."

"I don't know if you did anymore." I mentioned. "We still don't know much about you. For all we know, you could be a good girl as opposed to what's the word Moseby uses for you."

"Let's see there's: delinquent, miscreant, hooligan, hoodlum, malefactor, and rapscallion." Zoey said. "But he is so much fun to mess with."

"He is a lot fun to mess with." I agreed. "So is this making you uncomfortable? You being here with me wearing a bikini?"

"I'm a bit uncomfortable being in a bikini but other than that, no." She answered. "I don't really think of you as more than a friend. It's kind of hard not to since we tried dating a few times and it never worked out. But you're still my best friend. That's definitely good for something. That's one thing that we do know. The two us are BFFs now."

"Yeah I guess that is a good thing since, I've never really had a female best friend." I said as I leaned back. "Man, I could stay in this thing all day."

"I don't think that they're going to let us do that." Zoey commented. "Besides we have other things to do. I'm starting to get hungry. We spent four hours shopping and didn't even head to the food court."

I started to giggle. Zoey was still thinking like Zack. Hopefully that didn't mean eating like Zack. I'm pretty sure that she would have to keep that cheerleader body. I would probably have to teach her to eat like a girl as well. And by that I didn't mean starving herself. I looked up and saw that Zoey was out of sight. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Stop. You got me." I said through the giggles as Zoey emerged next to me. "I think we should get some food now. Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't your iPhone have some app that lets you decide where to eat?" Zoey asked.

"Okay I guess we can ask Urbanspoon after we get dressed." I said as we stepped out of the hot tub and headed toward the locker room. Once we got there we both noticed that there was a busty girl that appeared to be a lifeguard. Zoey blushed, grabbed her clothes and headed into one of the stalls.

Once we were out of the locker room, I decided to bring up the subject.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Shouldn't someone like you like it when a girl like that walks into the room?"

"It wasn't that I didn't to look at her." The blonde girl beside me answered. "It was that I didn't want her to look at me."

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that she's so hot." Zoey said. "And then there's me. I'm just not. Why can't I look something like that?"

I couldn't believe it. Zack never felt inferior to anyone. He tried to pick fights with people bigger than him. I knew that I had to do something.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Trust me you don't wanna look like that." I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that girl has implants. When you look like that you'll have guys constantly hounding you. You're already a cheerleader but looking like that means guys would never leave you alone. And besides, I think you look good."

"Thanks Max." She said as she returned the hug. "I know this sounds cliché but I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm just trying to be the best best friend that I can be." I said as I took out my iPhone and clicked. "Hmm Dairy Queen. What do you say, you wanna go there?"

"Anything sounds good right now." Zoey said.

"And I was going to say something else." I said. "I didn't say it because I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Now I want to know what it is." Zoey said.

"Okay, then try not to get upset." I said before pausing. "This what I think someone would say in that situation. I was going to say you'll grow but then I realized that you're not supposed to be a girl and you probably don't wanna be one that long."

"Oh." She said, her smile fading. "How about we just go eat?"

"I told you that it might upset you." I responded as I walked with her out to my car. The trip to Dairy Queen was pretty silent. I didn't really wanna say anything that might make her feel worse and she appeared to be lost in thought. That was until a certain song came on the radio.

"Oh my god I love this song." Zoey said.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow _

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you._

I sat and listened as she sang the song. It didn't seem like something Zack would do but I had never been driving with him since we both had our own cars. Well I had my own car and the twins had a car; a car that Cody would most likely be driving today.

"Zoey, that was really good." I said. "You hit all the right notes. You sounded so natural."

"Well I think that I kind of am." Zoey said, blushing slightly. "Both of my parents are singers. I must have inherited something from them."

We went to Dairy Queen and ate after I coached her on what to order. In the end we both ordered salads which I could tell she found surprisingly delicious. After our salads we decided to each order blizzards. Hers came with Reeses and mine had Oreos. I think it was at that point she the effect that chocolate can have on women.

We eventually went to my house and filled out a doctor's note purposefully making the signature unreadable. I called the receptionist who owed me a favor to cover for us."

A little after school would let out, we arrived at the Tipton. Moseby didn't even glance at us when we walked in. Cody was in the lobby. We followed him.

"We're in a different room?" Zoey asked in confusion as we entered the elevator

"Yeah my guess is that mom didn't want a boy and girl in the same room so she managed to convince Mr. Moseby to give us a suite with separate rooms." Cody said. "Anyways I managed to get some information about you."

"What do you got?" Zoey asked as Cody unlocked the room.

"Well apparently you've dated a lot of guys but never had anything serious." Cody explained. "Most guys think you're a tease."

"Great." She said with a sigh.

"There's more. You've never had detention and get mostly Bs which would make sense because you need to have at least a B average to be a cheerleader. You're not dating anyone right now."

Before either of us could say anything we were interrupted.

"Oh you're home." Carey said.

So what is Carey going to say? It seems that we it comes to dating, Zoey is just like Zack but when it comes to everything else she is not. Wait and see how Zoey reacts with other characters. There will be plenty of surprises. Starting with who else is in the suite. Hint the person is with Carey. Also I would like to address my reviewers. I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter while getting 7 for the first. I would like to remind people that they can review each chapter. And to my new readers, favorites and alerts are great but what I really want is reviews. Also if anyone wants to go back and review chapter two be my guest.


	4. Daddy's Home?

A little after school would let out, Zoey and I arrived at the Tipton. Moseby didn't even glance at us when we walked in. Cody was in the lobby. We followed him.

"We're in a different room?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah my guess is that mom didn't want a boy and girl in the same room so she managed to convince Moseby to give us a suite with separate rooms." Cody said. "Anyways I managed to get some information about you."

"What do you got?" Zoey asked.

"Well apparently you've dated a lot of guys but never had anything serious." Cody explained. "Most guys think you're a tease."

"Great." She said with a sigh.

"There's more. You've never had detention and get mostly Bs which would make sense because you need to have at least a B average to be a cheerleader. You're not dating anyone right now."

Before either of us could say anything we were interrupted.

"Oh you're home." Carey said. "Kind of early I might add. Did you not have practice?"

"I wasn't feeling too well after school so I came straight home." Zoey said.

"Let's hope it's not something serious." Carey said. "But since you're home early, I guess you'll both be here to see the surprise."

"What surprise?" Both twins asked. I was a bit curious myself.

"Come inside. You can come too Max." Carey said.

The three of us walked into the room. Inside was a man that I had never seen before. But Zoey ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Princess." Mr. Martin said as I guessed that she jerked inside at the nickname. "I thought you had cheerleading today."

"I wasn't feeling good." Zoey repeated. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

"The tour was over and I thought I would spend time with the fam including my smokin' hot wife." Kurt said as he kissed Carey. The twins both looked surprised.

"So Max, it's good to see you again." He told me.

"Yeah you too, Mr. Martin." I said, despite the fact that we had never had actually met before.

"Please call me Kurt. Mr. Martin is my father." He said. "Besides, you're practically part of this family."

That was a surprise to me. I guess and Zoey and I were even closer than I thought. We really were BFFs.

"So I guess since you're home early, Zoey you can help me with dinner." Carey said.

"Shouldn't Cody be doing that?" Zoey asked.

"Cody only cooks on Thursdays and Sundays." Carey said. "You know that."

"Do you think that I can talk to Max for a few minutes first?" Zoey asked.

"Okay I'll give you an hour." Carey said.

The two of us walked through the sweet until we found a room with pink walls. It didn't take much to figure out that it was Zoey's room. It actually looked a lot like a girl's room. The bed had pink sheets, the dresser had CDs by Hannah Montana, Taylor Swift and Adam Lambert on it. Next to them was a picture of the two of us at a Sox game. We were both wearing the same thing: a cap, a jersey, and a pair of shorts. There were a few feminine garments on the floor and a closet full of clothes and shoes.

After the shock of taking her room in, Zoey said. "So why did so much change?"

"I think it's like that movie _The Butterfly Effect _with Ashton Kutcher." I said.

"I didn't see that one." Zoey replied.

"Basically if you change one thing in the past, say you being born as a girl, it can change a multitude of things in the future. I'm not quite sure how but maybe your mom can cook because she has a daughter that she wants to teach how to cook." I explained. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah I guess it does." She answered.

"Although I didn't know that I owned a pair of shorts that short." I said. "I wonder if she changed me as well."

"We didn't go in your room." Zoey added.

"I really hope not. I like who I am." I said./

"You're not the only one." Zoey said sounding somewhat angry.

"You know what I mean." I responded. "That girl really fucked reality up."

"So maybe we should talk to Cody to see if he can teach me how to cheer." She said as she took her shoes off.

We walked to the adjacent room where the door was closed and locked. Zoey took a pin out of her hair and began to fiddle with the lock until the door.

"I need to talk to you about…oh my god." Zoey said before she hung her mouth open.

We couldn't believe what we saw. Cody was sitting on his bed with his shirt off and Bailey was on the screen wearing only her bra, rubbing her chest.

"What are you doing in here?" Cody asked in embarrassment.

"The better question is what are you doing in here?" Zoey asked. "Are you two skypesexing?"

"Umm" Cody said.

"Well…" Bailey said on screen as she began to put her top on. "Hi Zoey."

"Have you two ever?" She asked.

"No." Bailey replied quickly while blushing.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked. "Do you really want your first to be in a way you can't touch each other?"

"You must be Max." Bailey said, changing the subject. "I recognize you from the picture Zoey had of you. I think she really missed you a lot. I'm sure she told you we were roommates."

"That isn't what I asked." I said.

"I don't know." Bailey said. "Maybe she's right, Cody. I mean it's only two weeks."

"I guess I would rather touch you in person." Cody said.

"Awkward." Zoey said as she backed out of the room. I left as well as they began to talk about sex. "That could have gone better."

"So I thought you said Bailey pretended to be a boy because all of the girls' spots were filled."

"Maybe since there were two more girls than guys, they used one of the boys' rooms for us." Zoey guessed. "So since Cody is busy, what should we do now?"

Suddenly my phone rang. It was home. "Hello? I'm at Zoey's. Yes the rockstar's daughter. Yes I haven't forgot. I'll ask her. I love you bye." I said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Zoey asked

"My mom called to remind me of the debutant ball is on Sunday." I said. "And she asked me to invite you."

"WHAT?" She asked.

"It's because your dad is famous rockstar and all." I said.

"No way." She said, folding her arms under her chest.

"Please do it for me. You kind of owe me." I responded. It didn't want to force her to go but I would definitely like it if she was there.

"I really don't wanna go." She repeated.

"I don't either but maybe it will suck less if you're there." I said "Please I won't ask for anything else."

"Fine I guess I'll go with you." Zoey said. "But I definitely am I not going to like it. Why do you go to so many of these anyway?"

"Well my parents consider me a junior debutant and all of these are practice for the real thing when I turn 18. But I get my inheritance when I'm 18 and I'm probably go to move out so I don't have to be an actual debutant." I explained. "I just do what they say so I can get my money."

"They're probably not going to like that." Zoey said.

"I know but whatever." I said as I laid myself down on the bed.. "Maybe I can stay here with you. So I wonder who all has been in this bed."

Zoey blushed. "Cody made it sound like I'm a virgin." She stammered.

"Yeah I know." I said giggling slightly. "I just wanted to see your reaction when I said that."

That answer got a pillow throw at me. "So how does walking in on your brother when he's about to have online sex feel?" I asked.

"It's one of the most uncomfortable feelings in the world especially since I didn't think Cody would do something like that." She answered.

"It could have been worse." I said.

"How?" She questioned as she picked some clothes off the floor.

"Bailey could have been in their and they could have actually been having sex." I said before noticing the smile on her face. "What?"

"This is the longest that I've seen you wear a skirt." She answered, gesturing at clothing on my lower body. "I think you might like it."

"Well maybe it's not so bad." I said. "So if you had to pick one thing that you like about being a girl, what would it be?"

"Wow that's such a hard question." She said as she looked over her body. "I guess it would probably the fact that my parents are still together."

"Yeah your dad seems pretty cool." I commented. "So maybe we should see what kind of clothes you have. Maybe I can change out of this skirt."

Zoey opened the closet. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to meet my uncle." She said.

"I didn't know you had an uncle." I stated.

"Well we don't talk about him much because his band is more famous than dad's." She said.

"What band is it?" I asked curiously.

"Ever heard of a band called Coldplay?" She asked.

"Chris Martin is your uncle?" I asked in complete and total surprise as I began to take off my leggings. I then removed my skirt and stood in my boyshort undies. I then noticed something interesting in the closet.

"Zoey, I think you should take a look at this." I said.

So yeah it was Kurt and what better way is there for Bailey to make her first appearance than half-naked? Anyway what did Max find in the closet? Why are Kurt and Carey still together? Will London, Maddie, or Moseby ever make appearances in the story? You have to keep reading (and reviewing that means you everyone BUT Wyntirsno) to find out.


	5. Cooking Confidential

I began to take off my leggings. I then removed my skirt and stood in my boyshort undies. I then noticed something interesting in the closet.

"Zoey, you should take a look at this." I said.

"You look nice." She said looking at me without pants on.

"No not me, this." I said blushing slightly as I pointed at a pink gown hanging on the door.

"I have a prom dress?" Zoey asked as she looked at it and I grabbed some jeans from her closet.

"Looks like it." I indicated. "It looks pretty nice."

"Cody didn't say anything about me going with anyone." She said.

"Well to a lot of girls, their dress is more important than who they're going with." I said. "I'm guessing that you're one of those girls."

"Well that's just great." She said. "I guess it doesn't look that bad."

"Maybe you should wear it this Sunday." I suggested. "I bet you would look nice in it."

"I guess I should thank you for all that you've done for me." Zoey said with a few tears in her eyes.

I hugged her. "It's okay. I won't leave you. That's what friends are supposed to do." I said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pulled away quickly.

"Come in." Zoey said.

The door opened and Cody walked in. "I'm sorry about that. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I needed you to teach me how to cheer." Zoey said, nervously.

"I'm not really an expert at it." Cody said.

"You know more about it than me. You're only person that I can ask about this." She said. "Come on, Cody, I really need your help."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not on the cheerleading squad right now so there's probably some moves that I don't know." Cody said. "When would be the best time for you?"

"Sometime tonight would be good." I said. "Since there's a game tomorrow and all."

"What about right now?" Cody suggested.

"Well I'm supposed to help Mom cook in half an hour." Zoey said. "Why do I feel like I need a better teacher?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Cody said. "I found some muffins in my fridge and ate one before realizing that Mom made them. They weren't as good as mine but they were good."

"Why does mom suddenly know how to cook?" Zoey asked.

"I'd imagine it's so she can teach you." Cody said. "A lot of women like to teach their daughters how to cook in case they ever need to."

"That makes sense." I commented. "My mom has been trying to teach me as well."

"So you don't know if I have a date to prom do you?" Zoey asked Cody.

"Not that I know of. Mark wanted to ask you and there are probably others but you don't have a date yet." Cody said. "Although, there is something that you should know. When I was talking to Bailey about what you two did on the ship, she let something slip."

"What?" Zoey asked nervously.

"A story with a pregnancy test." Cody mumbled, hoping neither of us would catch it.

"WHAT?" Zoey yelled. "Who? When?"

"Well it was after International Dateline Dance." Cody explained. "You were with Holden. He still had the bad shrimp and threw up on you but you decided to be his nurse instead of running away. The test was luckily negative."

"I slept with Holden? Oh god I wanna throw up." Zoey said.

"Who's Holden?" I asked.

They spent the next few minutes explaining to me who some of their shipmates and classmates were on the S.S. Tipton. The way they described Cody's roommate Woody made me think of Jack Black.

"Well look on the bright side. It's probably a good thing that you don't remember your first time." I said. "That means that you can have a brand new one, maybe with someone that you love."

"I don't want to fall in love, especially with a guy." Zoey said. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Well then you probably don't want to hear that Athena apparently doesn't even go to our school anymore." Cody said as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I think cast a spell to make sure that no one remembers her. So I have no idea how to locate her."

"So I'm stuck like this?" Zoey asked as Cody nodded. I watched as tears streamed down her face. I quickly rushed to her aid.

"I think you should go." I told Cody. "I'll try to calm her down."

Cody nodded and left the room. I think he might have realized how upset he had made her.

"What am I gonna do?" Zoey said as the tears landed on both of our shirts.

"I don't know but you shouldn't just sit here crying. I know that you're stronger than that." I said as I patted her back. I had absolutely no experience in comforting people. "We'll figure something out. Even if you're stuck as a girl for the rest of your life, it will be okay. There are a few good things about this. You're parents are still together."

"Yeah but why?" She asked, still crying. "What does me being a girl have to do with that?"

"I don't know maybe you should ask them." I said. "And you have me. I'll be here whenever you need me to. You need to pull yourself together."

She wiped her tears from her eyes. "I feel so stupid for breaking down like this."

"Don't. It's okay to cry once in a while." I said before I looked at a black streaks running down her face. "Although, you need to wash your face. I guess I'll need to teach you about make-up too. But we can talk about that after you help your mom."

"Okay wish me luck." The blonde girl said before she left the room.

Zoey went to the bathroom which was also much cleaner than it once was and washed the mascara stains off of her face. She then proceeded to wash her hands. Her mom was constantly told Zack to wash his hands before eating dinner, so she assumed she would need to before cooking it. She couldn't help but wonder if it was okay to have nail polish on but didn't do anything about that and headed to the kitchen. She couldn't her wonder what cooking would be like. She liked to think that she picked up some things from Cody but wasn't completely sure of that.

She walked into the kitchen. "Okay I'm here." She said.

"Did you wash your hands?" Carey asked.

"Yeah." Zoey answered. "So what are we making?"

"I was thinking Grilled Chicken. It's low in fat even though a little fat probably wouldn't hurt you." Carey answered

"Mom!" Zoey said is embarrassment.

"All I'm saying is you're kind of skinny." Carey defended.

'_That was never the case before.' _Zoey thought while trying to think a good response. "Mom, I'm a perfectly normal weight for my body. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure so what did you want to talk about?" The woman said as she began to prepare the food.

"You and Dad are okay, right?" Zoey asked. "You're not thinking of getting a divorce?"

"Of course we aren't. We've been good ever since that night 8 years ago." Carey said. "It's hard to imagine that you don't remember it. You begged your father to stay and managed to convince him. That doesn't surprise me though. You've always been a Daddy's girl."

The situation all made sense to Zoey. She couldn't imagine possibly be closer to her father. She always considered herself as Zack to be a lot like him including the bad parts of him. But as a girl, she seemed even closer to the point where she managed to convince him not to leave. She didn't really try as Zack. Cody had attempted it but ultimately failed.

"So can you hand me the pepper and get some potatoes?" Carey asked.

Zoey complied and helped her mother until the meal was finished.

"I'll go tell your father and you can get Cody and Max." Carey said.

Zoey did as she was told and came to her room where I was watching TV.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said.

So we ate dinner and then Cody took us to the laundry so he could teach Zoey how to cheer. I tagged along because I thought the whole thing would be humorous. What I didn't find humorous was the fact that the next day at school, I found out I was not only not on the basketball team but also an alternate on the cheerleading squad. And on top of that, since one of the girls got kicked off for failing English, I was now a cheerleader. It turned to be a good thing that I had watched Cody make a fool of himself.

"So, I guess I managed to convince you to try out." Zoey said as we walked through our hallway.

"Yeah…" I said, with a not so subtle frown on my face. "I can't help but wonder how that went. I guess I can't be too mad at you. I just don't see why I have to suffer as well. I guess I need to put on my school spirit."

"Well I'm happy about it. I'll probably feel more comfortable with you there." Zoey said. "I went out with most of the girls on the squad."

"All of them now." I muttered. "It's too bad that it never worked out between us because maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You never know. We might not have lasted and maybe all of this was meant to happen." Zoey responded. "Maybe we were only meant to be friends."

"Wow." Was all I said I entered the locker room where all of the other cheerleaders were getting ready.

"What took so long?" Dana, the head cheerleader asked.

"We just took a different way since we wanted to talk." Zoey said.

"I don't appreciate you skipping yesterday either." Dana said.

"I didn't skip, I went to the doctor." Zoey said. "I wasn't feeling well. We'll just get dressed now."

"Just don't let it happen again." Dana responded. I didn't wanna show any outward emotion but inside I was thinking of ways to hurt that bitch.

We walked over to the lockers and began to dress in our cheerleading uniforms.

"So who had the idea to name our school the chipmunks?" Zoey asked. "I've answered wondered why we're not the beavers. At least beavers are somewhat useful."

"Well we have to deal with it." I said as I finished putting on my green uniform.

"You two are flying tonight so be ready." Dana said.

Cody luckily had schooled us on all of the terms so we knew that meant that we were going to be thrown into the air and on top of the pyramid. Putting on my best spirit face on was able to let loose and have fun. Cheerleading kind of was like a combination of sport and dance, two of my favorite things. The only reason that I didn't like it was because it was girly but maybe I could get into something like it after all. I saw the smile on Zoey's face and realized that she was thinking the same thing.

So more secrets are revealed about the life of Zoey Martin and how she changed the lives of others. People probably next expected Carey to say that


	6. Having a Ball

It was Sunday and woke up for the start of the day. By now I think Zoey was getting used to having a vagina. I had a feeling she would until she started her period. I don't really think it would be a question of if but when. I mean that's definitely a way to punish a guy with a monthly visitor. She had spent the night and was sleeping in the guest bedroom. I went over to wake her up because I usually needed to spend all day getting ready for these stupid things, not to mention I had church. I went over to the bed that she was sleeping peacefully in and shook her lightly. If it was Zack, I wouldn't have been so gentle but I felt more of a connection with Zoey since we were both girls.

"What time is it?" Zoey said as she yawned. She lifted the covers and stepped out of bed, rocking her pair of pink pajamas. A week ago, she never in a million years would have worn something like that except maybe for money or a girl.

"7:00" I said. "It's time to get up."

"Why on Earth do you get up so early?" She asked.

"Because these things take all day to get ready for. Plus we have to go to church. I'll loan you some of my clothes for that." I said.

"Great." She said.

"My parents really like you." I said. "They're absolutely ecstatic that you convinced me to become a cheerleader."

"So how do you feel about it?" Zoey asked as I looked at her bedhead. She did look kind of cute like that.

"I think I might have been too quick to judge." I said. "I guess I was wrong to think that I wouldn't like something without trying it. It's actually pretty fun and exhilarating. What do you think?"

"I was kind of fun being thrown into the air like that. I guess it's something that I could get used to. But now I know that cheerleading really is a sport." Zoey said. "So what's on the itinerary for today?"

"Wow I didn't know that you knew that word." I said with a slight giggle.

"Hey I'm not a dumb blonde." She said sounding offended. "I have the grades to prove it."

"Yeah and you need to keep those grades up." I said. "That means doing your homework and turning it in. You can't just be lazy."

"Yeah you made yourself pretty clear when it comes to that." She said, sounding slightly annoyed. "So can you please answer the question?"

"Okay we have church then we'll be heading to the tanning salon, followed the hair salon, nail salon and then we'll head back here." I explained. "So basically we have a long day ahead of us."

"Why do we need to go to all of those different salons?" Zoey asked. "Isn't there a place that does all three?"

"Yes but my mom says if a place divides their business among three things you get a third of the quality for each." I responded." So basically it's out of the question. Now do you want to have the first shower or should I and no there is not an option to share."

"I don't know if I would be comfortable enough to do that anyway." Zoey said. "Ever I changed I've had this insecurity."

"It's not something uncommon. A lot of girls are insecure. Insecurity is one of the biggest issues for teenage girls." I explicated.

"Including you." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement: a very true statement.

"Including me." I said. "But it's usually just a phase that most grow out of. You might not want to but you do need to accept the possibility that we may never find out how to change you back. Hopefully we will."

"Yeah it's all starting to sink in." Zoey said. "I do feel kind of bad for turning Mark down though. I just don't want to go to prom with a guy right now."

"You know I probably would've gone with you if you asked." I said. "I mean we'd probably only be going as friends anyway. Then we know you would still be a guy."

"There's a number of things that I could have done other than ask her." She said. "But none of what I could have done matters because I didn't do any of them."

"That's true." I said, slightly mesmerized by her intelligent answer. She seemed to be more responsible than when she blindly walked into the end of her manhood. "So I guess you can have the shower first. Oh and you need to be careful what you in there because it's right above the kitchen."

I saw redness appear on her cheeks as she realized what I meant. I didn't want to say something blunt like 'don't touch yourself in there' because it would make me sound perverted and rude. She began to walk toward the bathroom and undressed to get in the shower. She turned the water on and began to hum a tune to herself. It wasn't long before she started to sing.

_Hey slow it down  
__What do ya want from me?  
__What do ya want from me?  
__Yeah I'm afraid  
__What do ya want from me?  
__What do ya want from me?  
__There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
__Once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
__But now here we are  
__So what do ya want from me?  
__What do ya want from me?_

_Just don't give up  
__I'm working it out  
__Please don't give in  
__I won't let you down  
__It messed me up  
__Need a second to breathe  
__Just keep coming around  
__Hey what do ya want from me?  
__What do ya want from me?  
__What do ya want from me?_

Okay, it's official, Zoey can sing. She can sing really well and I'm not just saying that because I'm her friend. I like to think of myself as brutally honest.

While she was singing, I laid out some clothes for her. I tried to pick something that she won't completely hate. My parents didn't make me wear dresses to church but they did make me wear skirts so I'd imagine they'd want her to dress the same. I chose a white blouse, a navy vest with a matching knee-length skirt and white stockings with a red bra and panties to go underneath.

She came back wrapped in a towel. I turned away instinctively.

"I picked out some clothes for you. My parents like me to dress up for church." I said

"Max, I know you said this whole insecurity thing is normal but maybe we should try to get over it." Zoey said. "I mean as much as I don't want to say this, we're both girls and don't have anything the other doesn't has. I'm also not really attracted to you at all. You don't have to look away."

"I guess you're right." I admitted. I actually had seen her topless when I taught her about bras. I turned my head to look at her. "But hurry up and get dressed. I don't wanna stare."

Zoey did as told as she dropped her towel and began to dress. I found I was able to just look at her without focusing on anything like many girls would do. Like I said, I'm not a lesbian so seeing her naked didn't do anything for me.

When she was about half dressed, I realized that I needed to get in the shower and rushed to the bathroom like I should have as soon as she walked into the room.

After we were showered, dressed, and fed, we headed to church. Church was never exciting and it wasn't today either. After church, we didn't have time to change since we had 3 appointments. I knew Zoey had probably never been to any of the locations before. I could tell that she was nervous when we arrived at the hair salon.

"What do you want done?" The stylist asked her while I was getting my usual ball style.

"I don't know. I'm going to a ball and I have no idea how to wear my hair." Zoey said. "Maybe you should pick for me."

"I think I have just the thing." The stylist said.

When we left salon, Zoey was sporting ringlets in her hair.

Eventually we headed to my house to finish fancying up. Zoey already knew what she would be wearing but I usually didn't find out until I got home. When I got there, I found an emerald green dress with a plunging neckline and a push-up bra. I was pretty sure that my parents wanted me to have a bigger chest but I was adamant about doing nothing about to make them bigger but to let them grow on their own.

We arrived at the ball at the St. Mark at 7:00. Yes it took 12 hours of preparation for the ball. It was another reason that I hated them because they basically caused me to waste my whole Sunday. I wasn't aloud to drive to them because my parents were afraid that I would not even go or leave early so they usually got done by 10:00.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Zoey asked. She was wearing her pink prom dress with matching gloves and heels. She really looked beautiful. We both did. Just like debutants even though we were too young. I already knew that this was something that I didn't want to do. This was my twelfth ball and there were three more scheduled before I turned eighteen. It was a good thing that my 18th birthday wasn't on a Sunday

"For about twenty minutes, it's okay to mingle. But for most of night you need to stand still and look pretty until a guy asks you to dance. I recommend going to the bathroom now because you won't get a chance to later." I explained as she nodded and we headed toward the elevator, holding our dresses while we walked. The bathroom on the 6th floor wasn't crowded.

"So how many of these have you been to?" Zoey asked after we both came out of our stalls

"12, counting this one." I answered. "So far, they've all sucked."

"I heard someone say that there's a surprise guest tonight." Zoey said. "I wonder who it is."

"I have no idea." I said as I heard a toilet flush.

The door opened to reveal Hannah Montana in a sparkling red gown but then I noticed something different about her. Her hair was both brown and her normal blonde. Then I noticed more brown under the blonde.

"You wear a wig?" Zoey said, asking what I was thinking.

"What?" Hannah said as she checked her head and noticed that her wig was crooked. She quickly fixed it "Crap. Please don't tell anyone."

"We won't tell but I have two questions." I said. "Why do you wear a wig and why are you here?"

"Well I'll start by answer the second question." Hannah remarked. 'I'm here because I'm singing tonight."

"Okay and the second?" I said.

"This is a huge secret that I really hope you can keep. I want to know that I can trust you two here."

"You can trust me." Zoey said. "I'm good at keeping secrets. I have some that not even my parents know."

"And I'm her best friend, so you can trust me too." I said, wondering what her explanation would be.

"Let me start by asking you what your names are." The blonde who was really a brunette said.

"I'm Maxine Baker but everyone calls me Max." I said.

"And I'm Zoey Martin." My best friend said.

"Pleased to meet you." Hannah said. "My name is Miley Stewart. I'm a high school student from Malibu. Wait a minute. You're one of Kurt Martin's kids, aren't you? I've seen your Youtube video. You were really good."

Zoey blushed. I wonder if she even knew that she was on Youtube.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Zoey said.

"Listen, I can't really talk now but I'm in town until Tuesday. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Miley said.

"Is after 4:00 good?" I asked. "We have cheerleading until then."

"Yeah that will work." Miley said. "I'll pick you up from school. Oh and please don't tell anyone you're hanging with Hannah because you're not. The wig won't be on."

She walked one direction toward the back of the ballroom and we headed to the front. It was pretty obvious who the actual debutants were and who the juniors were. You see the girls who were debutants wore white, where the junior debutantes wore assorted colors.

We got back in time for the announcement of the new debutant or debutants in this case. They happened to be our classmates, British twins Jessica and Janice Ellis. They both looked absolutely stunning in their gowns. When I thought about it, I didn't mind the actually balls themselves but the whole idea behind them appalled me. They were basically to introduce rich girls to society and help her find a husband. I just don't believe that's how it should work. Love should not be forced. It's supposed to just happen. Like you meet someone at the grocery store or maybe even at a hockey game. Miley as Hannah took the stage after the girls were informed to behave like the young women they were and started to sing her hit _I'm_ _Just A Girl._

I stood in place as Zoey was approached by someone.

"You're Todd St. Mark." She said.

"Yes and you appear to be underage." He says. "But you stand out to me anyway. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She said as Todd took her hand. I was later approached by a partner of my own. "I'm Zoey."

"So when is your ball?" Todd asked as he led her in the dance.

Zoey blushed. "I don't think I'm going to have one." She said. "I'm actually just here with a friend."

"I see." He said.

"But I actually do come from a wealthy family." Zoey said, not wanting to sound like she didn't belong. "My dad's being elected into the rock and roll hall of fame this year."

"You don't have to try to impress me." Todd said. "For one, nothing will happen between us. Besides I have my eyes on someone else. Someone who's not here."

"Would that someone be London Tipton by any chance?" Zoey asked

"How did you know about that?" Todd asked in surprise. "Are you a tabloid reporter in disguise?"

"No, I'm sort of friends with her. Or maybe a better term would be really good acquaintances with her. I'm not one of her friend friends but I do know her pretty well. But if you want to be with her, that's perfectly fine with me. I'm not really looking for a relationship or a husband anyways." Zoey said.

At 10:00 we were released. That was it felt like to me: like I was in jail and I was finally being let out. My mom picked us up. We dropped Zoey off at the Tipton before heading home.

The next day, Miley picked us up from cheerleading practice.

"So do you wanna go get some food?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said. "What about McDonalds?"

"Sounds good." Miley said as she drove us to Mickey D's.

We ordered our food and sat down where Zoey noticed one of the employees looked familiar.

"Trent?" She asked.

Trent walked over. "Zoey Martin. It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah I didn't know you worked here." Zoey said.

"Yeah listen, I was wondering if maybe you'll go out with me." Trent said.

So that probably felt like a long chapter. I'm basing everything about the ball from the internet. So will Trent be Zoey's first boyfriend? And when will the femslash start? You have to keep reading to find out.


	7. Boyfriend Number 1

The next day, Miley picked us up from cheerleading practice.

"So do you wanna go get some food?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said. "What about McDonalds?"

"Sounds good." Miley said as she drove us to Mickey D's.

We ordered our food and sat down where Zoey noticed one of the employees looked familiar.

"Trent?" She asked.

Trent walked over. "Zoey Martin. It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah I didn't know you worked here." Zoey said.

"Yeah listen, I was wondering if maybe you'll go out with me." Trent said.

"Well…" Zoey said with a pause as she noticed the smile on Trent's face. "Sure."

I looked at her with a bit of shock on my face. But Trent was a friend of hers. I guess it was better than her dating a total stranger.

"You know I have a few friends, maybe we could do a group thing." Trent said.

"I'll pass." I said.

"And I'm only in town until tomorrow." Miley added. "Plus I kind of have a boyfriend at home."

Trent noticed a manager looking at him. "I have to get back to work. How's Wednesday sound?"

"Wednesday would be good." Zoey said.

"So you have a boyfriend." I said to Miley. "What's his name and does he know?"

"Oliver." Miley said. "And yes he knows. He was one of the first people I told. I had to tell him because he was kind of stalking me."

"And you're dating him why?" Zoey asked.

"He stopped." Miley said with a laugh. "We've actually been friends for a long time. He just kind of loses his cool around celebrities but we're working on that. He's almost over his Taylor Swift obsession. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I haven't been on a date in a long time." I said, not knowing if I had ever been on a date in this new reality. There was a probable chance that I had. I would bet that Zoey and I probably went out some double dates in the years that we'd known each other. That's what girlfriends do isn't it?

"So you don't sound like you're from California." I said. "Where are you really from?"

"Tennessee." Miley answered. "I guess wherever I go, I'll always be a southern girl."

"So what did you think about the ball last night?" Zoey asked our new friend.

"I thought it was a pretty nice party." Miley said. "It's not something I would want to do. No offense."

"Oh it's not something I want to do either." I said. "It's just my parents want me to do it. If all goes according to plan, I won't become a debutant."

"And she dragged me along." Zoey added.

"Okay then I guess neither of you have any reason to be offended then." Miley said. "You know if you ever wanted to make a career as a music star, I could drop your name in an interview."

"Thanks but no thanks." Zoey said. "I think I should do it on my own. I already have the legacy thing going for me and I don't need anymore help."

"I respect that too. Oliver doesn't want my help either." Miley said. "Maybe you two should come to Malibu some time and we can hang out more. So what do you do for fun around here?"

For the second night in a row we got done kind of late. We ended going to a Sox game that we couldn't even stay for because it went into extras. Miley had gotten a free room at the St. Mark in exchange for performing. Zoey arrived home a little after 10:00.

There weren't very many people in the lobby but one person she did recognize was Maddie Fitzpatrick, the candy girl and Zack's constant crush.

"Hey, Maddie" The younger blonde said, resisting the urge to call her sweet thang because it would sound extremely strange. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Zoey, I'm just closing up." The older blonde said. "I didn't get the chance to tell you this last night but I saw walk in when you got home. You looked really pretty."

"Thanks." Zoey said, blushing.

"No problem." Maddie said. "So how did you like it?"

"It was kind of fun. But don't tell London that I danced with her boyfriend." Zoey said.

"How did that happen?" Maddie asked.

"Well I was standing still like I was supposed to and Todd cam up to me. I didn't really want to say no to him since it was just a dance." Zoey explained.

"So I guess you're over your crush on him then." Maddie said.

"Yeah…" Zoey said as her face turned a shade of pink.

"It's still not as bad as when you were crushing on Esteban." Maddie said.

At that point Zoey might have invented a new shade of red.

"Can we stop talking about this?" The utterly embarrassed girl said.

"You know I'm only saying this because you're like a sister to me." Maddie said. "Wow we've been talking for awhile. I should probably get going and you should probably go to bed."

"Maddie, I'm almost 18." Zoey said.

"Yeah I know. I've just watched you go up." The college student said. "It seems like only yesterday I was taking you to buy your first bras."

"You're right I should go to bed." Zoey said having been embarrassed enough for one night.

"Just remember that you were lucky to go." Maddie said as she grabbed her purse. "There are millions of that would give anything for that. If tried something like when I was your age, I would have been throw out, probably literally."

"Good night Maddie." Zoey said.

"Night Zoey." Maddie as the two of them left the lobby.

Zoey went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Not soon after there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Zoey said.

Kurt walked into the room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Daddy." She said.

"You haven't been home much the past few days." Kurt said.

"Yeah, Miley was only in town for today. We wanted to do something with her." Zoey responded. "Did you catch who won the game by the way?"

"Sox in 10." Kurt said. "Listen I was thinking maybe tomorrow if you don't have plans you could stay in. I know you're young and want to spend time with friends but you do need to be with your family some."

Zoey sensed the irony in getting a family lecture from her father who wasn't exactly the family man in the world she knew.

"Okay but I have a date on Wednesday." Zoey said.

"Are you considering a second date or this going to another of your one and down things?" Kurt said. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Daddy, I don't know what I want." Zoey said.

"We can stop discussing boys now." Kurt said. "You should probably sleep."

"Night daddy." She said as she hugged him.

"Good night, Princess." Kurt replied before he left the room. Zoey then went to sleep.

On Wednesday night after cheerleading practice, I was in Zoey's room helping her prepare for her date. I was currently doing her makeup.

"So how do you know Trent anyway?" I asked.

"He was on Arwin's basketball team with me, Cody, and Bob. Remember when you went on vacation during the signups and weren't allowed to play." Zoey said.

"Yeah I remember." I said, remembering how pissed I was at the rec league after that. "So why'd you say yes?"

"I don't know. I guess I kind of wanted to see what it would be like dating a guy." Zoey responded as she brushed her hair. She was wearing a dark blue halter top and a denim miniskirt. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"I guess it does." I said, "You're really starting to accept this being a girl thing."

"Well I figured out I might as well enjoy it, I do want to change back but that doesn't look like it's happening anytime soon." Zoey said.

"I guess you're right." I agreed. "I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Zoey asked me

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I asked. "It's not like I like you like that."

"I meant jealous because I have a date and you don't." Zoey said as she giggled slightly at my reaction.

"Oh that, I'm still not jealous" I said quickly "If there were any guys that I wanted to date right now, I would. But there really isn't a single guy at Cheevers that I would consider dating right now."

That was true because Zack was the only guy I would consider dating. I did feel that if we had tried hard enough we could have made it work. The problem with that was Zack hardly tried to do anything. There were definitely differences between Zoey and Zack. Zoey was like a better version of Zack. She actually put effort into things and seemed to think things through. I don't think she was smarter but Zack wasn't stupid. His total lack of responsibility and effort was the main factor for his bad grades.

"Alright I kind of feel the same way actually. Trent doesn't go to our school. I don't know where this thing is going to go anyway." Zoey explained, which made me think that she somewhat knew what she was doing. "This really is just a trial for me. Why does the only decent guy at school have to be my brother? It's really kind of unfair."

"Yeah and even if he wasn't your brother, he's taken anyway." I agreed with a laugh.

"So I guess you can wish me luck." Zoey said as she headed out to the lobby to wait. She was going to meet Trent in the restaurant. She approached the front desk. It would be the first time she talked to Moseby since being changed.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby." She said.

"What can I do for you, Zoey?" Moseby asked with absolutely no malice in his voice.

"I was wondering if a boy came in looking for me." She said.

"Well there was a boy saying that his date told him to meet him in the restaurant." Moseby said. "Would that be him?"

"Yeah I think that's him." Zoey said as she headed to restaurant.

Trent was seated at a table. She happened to hear Patrick the waiter say "She is so out of your league" which was ironic because he had said the same thing to Zack on our date and _She's Out of My League _happened to be the movie that they were seeing. Zoey walked over to the table and Patrick seated her. She smiled as she began to look over the menu.

"So what are you thinking right now?" Zoey asked.

"I'm just wondering how I managed to score a date with such an amazingly beautiful girl." Trent said which immediately caused Zoey to turn red.

"I'm not amazingly beautiful." She said.

"But you are. You may not have the best body but you're very pretty." Trent said.

After they finished eating, they left the Tipton and headed to the movie theater. Since they were both 17, they each showed their ID at the box office and then headed to their movie. The movie was really funny, they were definitely laughing out loud during it. Anyone who was there could tell that Zoey was having a good time.

After the movie was over, Trent returned Zoey to the hotel.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"It was good." Zoey said.

"Listen I've heard a few things about you like how you rarely go on second dates." Trent said.

"Yeah…" She said.

"I was wondering if maybe you could make an exception." Trent said with a smile. "I've got an extra ticket the Celtics playoff game on Saturday."

"Sure, in fact I need a date for my prom next weekend." The blonde girl said. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd have to request off work but I think I can do it." Trent said.

"Great, I should probably go back to my room." Zoey said as she began to walk.

"Zoey wait!" Trent called as she stopped in her tracks and he walked over to her. "There's something I wanted to do first."

"What?" Zoey asked before she felt another pair of lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Kissing eventually led to making out which led to her being pressed against the wall before she felt the need to breathe.

"I really should go. I'll see you on Saturday" She said as she wriggled away and walked back to her room.

On Saturday, Trent took Zoey to the Boston Garden, the Celtics home arena. She wore a green dress and a white Celtics hat with green beads. They watched as the Celtics defeated their rivals the Cavaliers with a last second buzzer beater by Kevin Garnett. They put them one game away from the NBA Finals. After the game was over, the two of them headed to Trent's house.

"So what are we doing here?" Zoey asked.

"I was just thinking we could have some alone time." Trent said as her held her hand

"I'd rather not. I'm not that girl." Zoey said.

"So what kind of girl are you then?" Trent said as she felt his hold on her strengthen.

"You're hurting me." She said, wincing slightly. "Let go!"

Next to her hand smacked against his face and he let go She could definitely see the anger in his eyes as he pushed her into a table. She went in face first as she was left with a black eye. As she clutched her eye, she did the most logical thing she could think of. She ran.

So there are a lot of different characters in this one. I do think Maddie would see Zoey kind of like a little sister. Also it's kind of ironic to hear Kurt talking about family related stuff. And Zoey crushing on Esteban instead of Maddie is kind of adorable. Finally I went back to Trent's cbaracter and found he had anger issues which might lead to him abusing a girl. Don't worry, revenge will come to him.


	8. The First Kiss

After the game was over, Zoey and Trent headed to Trent's house.

"So what are we doing here?" Zoey asked.

"I was just thinking we could have some alone time." Trent said as her held her hand

"I'd rather not. I'm not that girl." Zoey said.

"So what kind of girl are you then?" Trent said as she felt his hold on her strengthen.

"You're hurting me." She said, wincing slightly. "Let go!"

Next, her hand smacked against his face and he let go She could definitely see the anger in his eyes as he pushed her into a table. She went in face first as she was left with a black eye. As she clutched her eye, she did the most logical thing she could think of. She ran. She kept running until she realized that he wasn't following her. She got into a taxi and took out her phone.

I was at home when I heard my phone begin to ring. "Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"It's me." Zoey said. "I'm coming over."

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"I can't go home looking like this." She said. "I'll explain when you see me. The cab's pulling up now. I need you to open the gate."

I went and opened the gate and waited for Zoey, wondering why she was showing up at my house at 11:30 at night. I walked to the driveway and saw her pay the driver. Then I noticed she face. She had a black eye. What the hell did that jerk do to her? I began to think of creative ways to kill him. I probably wasn't going to because I liked not being in jail but I probably was going to bring pain to him. Zoey ran to me and I hugged her. I walked inside with her as the cab drove away.

I gave a few minutes to cry before I spoke. "What happened?" I asked.

"He wanted me to sleep with him and I said no." She whimpered "Then I slapped him and he pushed me into a table."

"That asshole!" I yelled.

"I feel like such an idiot." Zoey said. "My first boyfriend and he beats me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" I shouted which made her jump. "This is not your fault. I'll give you some Tylenol and then we can get you to bed."

I sent a text to Cody that Zoey was staying over and then took her to the kitchen. After she took the pills, I led her to my room. I decided to let her sleep next to me in case she had nightmares. It turned out that I was going to be her teddy bear for the night. But I was completely okay with that. As long as Zoey needed me I would be there. I fell asleep hoping that she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. I also wondered what people would say if they saw us sleeping together like this.

When I woke up, I saw Zoey wasn't there. About a minute later, she walked in with wet hair, wrapped in a towel. She looked a lot better than last night aside from the black eye.

"I think I'm gonna get out of here." She said. "It's okay if I borrow some of your clothes, isn't it?"

"Yes of course but you don't need to go anywhere." I said as she began to raid my closet.

"Thanks but I'd rather not walk into a church with a black eye." Zoey said as she pulled an outfit of my closet. She then began to dress herself. We'd seen each other naked in the locker room so it was nothing new to me. "We can hang out after you get back. I'm gonna have Cody come pick me up."

I wanted to give her a ride myself but there was no way that my parents would let me skip church. I could help but wonder why she was acting like that. Then something hit me.

"Zoey, are you on your period?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I took one of your tampons and put it in after reading all of the instructions.'

"I can help you with this." I said.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." She said. "I remember everything I need to know from anatomy."

I couldn't help but feel hurt by how distant she was acting but maybe we could talk about it later.

After church, I sent Zoey a text message that I had something to do before we hung out. I pulled into Trent's house and rung the doorbell. Trent was 18 and lived alone after his dad went to jail for domestic violence. I probably should have seen it coming that he would beat Zoey. He answered the door.

"Hey Zoey, left her coat here and asked me to get it for her." I said. Zoey really had run out without picking up her coat.

"Let me go get it for you. Come inside." Trent said, not suspecting anything.

I looked around the living room and grabbed the prom ticket that Zoey had given him. He came down with the jacket in hand.

"Is that all you need?" He asked.

"There is one more thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I didn't answer. The only answer he got was me sucker-punching him and my foot colliding with his testicles. He fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" He groaned. "You're a crazy bitch."

"Damn right I am. And if you ever try to do that to Zoey again, well let's just say there won't be anything to kick. And consider yourself uninvited to our prom." I said as I walked out of the house. I knew he couldn't press charges if he wanted to because he didn't even know my name. Besides Zoey, could press domestic violence on him if he did and I probably had a better lawyer than any that he could get. I then drove to the Tipton and found Zoey.

"Here you go." I said, handing the ticket and her jacket to her.

"What did you do?" Zoey asked

"I just paid Trent a little visit to give him a taste of his own medicine." I said with a smile on my face.

"Max, you're the best." She said as she hugged me.

"I know I am." I said as I hugged her back. "So how about we take Cody's suggestion and just go with each other to prom? You know as friends."

"It would be less awkward." Zoey contributed. "Sounds good to me. I didn't think you would be going."

"Well it looks like you have an extra ticket now." I said with laugh. "Now I wonder if my parents will let me pick which dress I wanna wear."

They did actually. So when prom came around a week later, I was wearing a crimson spaghetti-strapped gown. Zoey and I had skipped on Friday to get ready which my parents were perfectly okay with. We had even gone to the spa. As a matter of fact, we went with Bailey, who had arrived in Boston on Thursday. Zoey's eye was starting to heal.

Since the prom was in the Tipton lobby, we decided to meet at my house and take the limo so we could make an entrance. The three of us girls were getting ready in my room. Bailey was wearing a suede black wraparound gown with a matching hairband. Cody was wearing a red tux that kind of made him look more like an usher than a student. He cursed very loudly when he found out that store had mixed up. But those kind of things always seemed to happen to Cody. It probably would kind of suck to be him.

As we arrived at the hotel, Cody took Bailey's hand as they walked in. I jokingly did the same with Zoey since I was technically her date. Plus we were best friends. There was nothing wrong with holding each other's hands.

The dance was going well until the girl that was singing covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. The guitar player took the microphone. "Are there any singers in the house?" He asked.

"Zoey, you should go up there." Bailey said. "I mean you won't miss any dances."

"Yeah you might as well." I agreed as Zoey walked up to the stage.

"What do you want me to sing?" Zoey asked.

"Do you know _I Could Not Ask for More_ by Sara Evans?" The musician asked

"Yeah." Zoey said as the music started. Most of the couples began to dance to the slow music.

_Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see_

_The smile upon your face_

_And these are the moments _

_I thank god that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments _

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_And these are the moments _

_I know heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments _

_When all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you _

_Every prayer has been answered _

_Every dream has come true_

_Yeah right here in this moment_

_Is right where I'm meant to be_

_Yeah here with you, here with me_

_And these are the moments _

_I thank god that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments _

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for me_

_Chorus_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me _

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more. _

Everyone in attendance seemed to cheer as Zoey stopped singing.

"I'll take it from here." The guitarist said as he took the mike and began to sing a faster song.

"You were good." I said to my blonde best friend. "I think you've done enough work. We should hit the dance floor and let loose."

"Sounds like fun." Zoey said as I led her to the dance floor. "Hey, I know this one too."

"Yeah but you've done enough work. Now it's time for play." I said. I then noticed what I had said and replied. "Okay that did not sound sexual at all."

Zoey giggled and we danced to the fast-paced song. Then surprisingly another slow song came on. We tried to get off the floor but we were surrounded by adjoined couples. There was only thing that we could possibly do.

"Guess we have no choice." I said as I pulled Zoey into a ballroom hold. We received a few stares for dancing together but we couldn't exactly get off the floor. Besides there was nothing romantic about our dancing like some of the couples. We did however have a little bit of a hard time keeping straight faces. When the music stopped, we separated. I think some of the guys of the guys were expecting us to kiss or something like a few of the other couples, including Cody and Bailey, were doing.

The two of us picked up some refreshments and headed to our table where Bailey was sitting.

"What was that about?" Bailey asked.

"We were kind of surrounded and didn't want to be rude." I said.

"And it actually wasn't that bad dancing with her." Zoey said with a smile.

"So did the two of you really going to a ball a few weeks ago?" Bailey asked the two of us.

"Zoey's been to one." I said. "I've been to twelve."

"Wow, your family must have a ton of money." Bailey said as she took a sip of her punch.

"Yeah I'm a junior debutante." I replied, "That's junior hoping to never become a real debutant."

"Why do you hope to never be one?" Bailey asked.

"Did I mention that I'm a little bit of a tomboy?" I said. "Plus there's the whole being on display thing and being told to find a husband."

"I see what you mean." Bailey said. "So Zoey, how's life been treating."

"Well it's been full of surprises the past few weeks." Zoey said with a slight chuckle.

I smiled. That was definitely true. So many unexpected things happened over the last few weeks.

"So I think Cody and I are going to finish what we started on skype." Bailey mentioned with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Please please please lock the door when you're doing that." Zoey said. "Walking in on my brother once was bad enough."

"All right." Bailey said. "I think I'm gonna find him and get out of here."

"Attention everyone." Principal Miletitch said. "I would like to announce the winners for prom king and queen. First up is the king. Please give it up for James Garrett."

A boy with blonde hair walked onto the stage and there was a round of applause.

"Who's he?" Zoey asked.

"He's a senior." I replied. "But he's pretty cute."

"I'd actually have to agree with you on that." Zoey said

"And now for your prom queen. Oh my…for the first time in Cheevers High history, a junior has won the title of prom queen." The principal said. "Please give it up for Zoey Martin."

Zoey did her best to act like she was surprised as she walked to the stage. A tiara was placed upon her head.

"And now the king and queen will share one last dance." The principal said.

James took Zoey's hand and the music began to play which was receded by the pair dancing.

"Hi." Zoey said, nervously

"So, Zoey huh? That's funny. My ex-girlfriend's name is Zoey." James said. "So you're a cheerleader, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." She said. "And I think I remember seeing you on the soccer team."

"It was rugby actually." James corrected.

"Could I have your number after we're done with this?" James asked. "Maybe I could ask you out some time."

"It's 267-5451." Zoey said. "Who knows, maybe I'll say yes."

When the night was over, Zoey and I returned to her room. We could hear the sounds of Cody and Bailey coming from the other room.

"So are you really thinking about going out with him?" I asked.

She smiled. "Unless someone else is interested." She replied. "He seems a lot nicer than Trent."

"What if someone else was interested?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said.

Instead of answering, I just pressed my lips against hers.

So Trent got what was coming to him. Zoey's number was comprised by typing in random numbers. Please do not call it. James is a character from Zoey 101 played by Austin Butler. I originally was going to have an original character played by Austin but I decided to just use an existing character played by him instead. And lastly we get our first taste of femslash. Where will they go from here?


	9. The Trouble With Love Is

When the night was over, Zoey and I returned to her room. We could hear the sounds of Cody and Bailey coming from the other room.

"So are you really thinking about going out with him?" I asked.

She smiled. "Unless someone else is interested." She replied. "He seems a lot nicer than Trent."

"What if someone else was interested?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said.

Instead of answering, I just pressed my lips against hers.

She kissed me back before I actually realized what I had done. I quickly pulled away.

"Well that was unexpected." Zoey said.

"Zoey, I don't know what I was thinking." I said. "I'm such an idiot."

"Max, it's okay." Zoey said. "I liked it."

"We can't do this now. We have to wait till after I'm 18." I said.

"Why?" Zoey asked. "Why can't we just do this now?"

"Because if I do anything that my parents don't approve of, I lose my inheritance." I said. "I can't let everything I've worked so hard to prevent happen because I can't keep my feelings under control. I can't be more than friends with you now. As much as I want to, I just can't."

"Fine, I can wait till you're ready to be more than friends." Zoey said. "I'm just warning that when you're ready, I might not be. You know we could always try to hide it."

"I don't wanna risk that, so the best way to handle this is to not do anything with it at all." I said.

"Fine, then I'll probably start dating James." Zoey answered. "I said unless someone else is interested and since you're clearly not interested in dating, I'm gonna go out with him."

"I think I'm gonna go so I don't do anything that I regret." I said.

"Max, please you don't have to go." Zoey said as I walked out of Suite 1803. I called the limo to come pick me up. I knew that what I was doing may hurt Zoey but I had to be able to control myself. I wanted to be able to be around her without wanting to kiss her. I really wished that I didn't have something so big holding me back but thirteen million dollars is a lot of money. Losing it would also mean that I would have to become a debutant. Then there's also the issue that my parents might ban me from seeing Zoey. I love her too much to risk that happening. I'll probably explain this better to her tomorrow. I got in the limo and it took me home. My parents probably still expected me to go to church anyway. I think letting Zoey date James might help me control my feelings for her.

The next day after church, I went to the Tipton so I could talk to Zoey. I knocked on the door of Suite 1803 and it was answered by Kurt.

"Hey, is this Zoey here?" I asked.

"She's not actually right now." Kurt said. "She went shopping with Bailey."

"Do you think I can wait here until she gets back?" I asked politely. I thought about what Kurt had said earlier. I was practically part of the Martin family. That was pretty much true since I usually spent more time with them than my own family. But there was a good reason for that. I don't like my parents.

"Of course you can." Kurt said. "You don't even have to ask. You're always welcome here."

I walked into the suite and sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Bailey walked into the mall.

"So what did I miss after we left?" Bailey asked.

"Well I was voted prom queen." Zoey said

"Really?" Bailey asked with a voice full of excitement. "I thought you had to be a senior to be prom queen."

"Well I was actually the first junior." Zoey said like it was no big deal.

"Damn, I really we had stayed longer." Bailey responded. "So did you get to dance with the king? What's his name?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered. "His name is James Garrett."

"Is he hot?" Bailey asked which made Zoey blush a little

"Yeah I think that would be considered a good description of him." Zoey said." I gave him my number."

"It would be pretty romantic if the two of you started dating." Bailey said as they stopped at Victoria's Secret. "I wanna get something from here. Something that I think Cody would like."

"Please don't make me think of you having sex with my brother." Zoey said.

"I'll try my best." Bailey said as she began to look through the babydoll nighties. "You should get one of these too."

"I have no reason to." Zoey answered "I'm not planning on doing anything but sleeping in my bed anytime soon."

"What about James?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, I just met him last night." Zoey answered. "I don't wanna have sex again unless it's with someone that I love. I made that mistake once and almost paid the price for it."

"You and Holden were a really cute couple." Bailey commented as she grabbed a garment off of the rack.

"Yeah but I didn't love him." Zoey said. "And I don't know if he loved me. If I had gotten pregnant, I have no idea if he would have stayed. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to raise a baby on my own."

She really hadn't even thought about that until they started having the conversation.

"Okay I get that but they also feel pretty comfortable." Bailey said as she let the other girl touch the soft fabric. "Listen, the only reason I suggested it was because they're on sale. I'll make you a deal, you try one on and if you don't like it, you can put it back."

"You do realize that I'm the one paying for it, don't you?" Zoey said, pointing out the fact that her credit card would be making the payment.

"Which gives you more reason to do it." Bailey said. "You should get something for yourself."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?" Zoey asked as Bailey shook her head. She then picked out a blue one with pink lace. "Fine."

The girl and the former boy headed to the dressing rooms to try on their sexy sleepwear. They both came out wearing them.

"So what do you think?" Bailey asked.

"I guess it's not so bad." Zoey answered actually feeling pretty comfortable in the skimpy garment. "I feel kind of exposed like this though."

"Well you're not going to be walking out in public in it. You'll just be wearing it to bed." Bailey said. "So I have really good news."

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I'm gonna be staying with you for the summer. I've already graduated and I'm gonna be staying until Cody and I start college." The brunette said.

"Really, that's great!" Zoey exclaimed. It was probably the most excited that she had been since before she was turned into a girl.

"Yeah I'll be in your room since apparently your parents don't want me and Cody sharing a room. But I don't really mind. We'll be sharing a room in college."

"How is that going to work?" Zoey asked.

"Your parents are buying me a futon." Bailey said as Zoey's phone began to play _Today Was A Fairytale _by Taylor Swift.

"Hello?" Zoey said into the phone.

"Zoey?" James said.

"Yes." She said.

"It's me James from the prom, we danced together and then you gave me your number." James said.

"I remember you, what's up?" Zoey asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." James said.

"Sure, when?" Zoey asked.

"Well how about tomorrow?" James asked.

"Tomorrow's good." Zoey responded. "Where are we gonna go?"

"How about I let you decide tomorrow night?" James suggested.

"That sounds good. And do you think you could send a picture of yourself to me. I wanna show my friend." Zoey said looking at Bailey.

"Sure I'll do that now. Bye." James said.

"Bye" Zoey said as she ended the call. A few seconds later a picture came in.

"He is hot." Bailey said.

"Maybe we should change back into our regular clothes." Zoey said.

Back at the hotel, I decided to pay Cody a visit. I knocked on his door.

Cody opened the door.

"Hey." I said. "I figured maybe we should talk while Zoey and Bailey are gone."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Cody said.

"I guess we'll start with something basic. How you dealing with the whole having a sister thing?" I asked.

"Well it's definitely different." Cody said. "It's kind of nice not being pranked constantly and not having my homework photocopied."

"So you and Bailey last night, how was it?" I asked.

"You know it's not polite to kiss and tell." Cody said.

"First, I'm surprised you know what that means and second, I'm just asking for one word. You don't have to give me the details." I responded.

"Great" Cody said. "And totally worth the wait. So Bailey's gonna be staying here for the summer."

"How's that gonna work?" I asked.

"She's gonna be staying in Zoey's room. We're getting a futon put in." Cody explained.

"So do you a James Garrett by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in the Beta Club with me." Cody answered. "Why do you ask?"

Back at the mall, Bailey and Zoey had made their purchases and headed toward the food court.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Zoey asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. They don't have any of these places in Kettlecorn." Bailey said.

"Okay then we'll go to KFC." Zoey said as they walked to the chicken restaurant.

"Hello can I take your...Zoey?" James said as he looked up at them.

"Hi, I didn't know that you worked here." Zoey said.

"Hi, I'm I'm" Bailey stammered, awestruck

"She's Bailey, my friend and _brother's girlfriend_." Zoey said.

"Come to think of it, I know your brother. Cody, right?" James said. "We're in Beta Club together. I think you should probably order, there's a line forming."

"What? Sure." Zoey said. "We'll have 2 Grilled Chicken Combos, one with corn and one with potatoes and 2 fruit punches. She's actually never been here so I'm not just saying that because her brain seems to be frozen."

"Okay I got all of that." James said as he retrieved the food. "I seem to have that effect on girls. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah me too." Zoey said.

So if anyone's seen Zoey 101, they'll no why Bailey is acting like that. Speaking on Zoey 101, I have decided the new name of the story will be Zoey 1803 (The new room number) I'm also wondering where my reviewers from the first chapter have gone. If you're still there, let me know.


	10. Blonde Ambition

I sat in the living room of Suite 1803, bored out of my mind and waiting for Zoey and Bailey to return. Cody had to go to work so I was sitting there watching bad Lifetime movies. Okay so the _Pregnancy Pact _wasn't that bad but it was not the way I had wanted to spend my Sunday afternoon. Nevertheless, it still was than the routine that I had to go through whenever there was a ball. I did hope the two of them would be home soon. So, naturally I was relieved when the two girls walked into the room.

"Hey" I said noticing the two of them were carrying Victoria's Secret bags. "What exactly did you buy?"

"Umm Umm" Zoey said with no real answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you about what happened last night." I said "But right now I wanna know what you got from Victoria's Secret."

"Well I why don't you look the bag?" Bailey said as she handed her bag to me. I looked at Zoey as if I was asking her to do the same. She relented and reluctantly had her bag from the store exclusively for women to me.

"Oh my god!" I said in surprise as I pulled the garment out of Zoey's bag.

"Shh." Zoey said, her hand covering my mouth. "I don't want my parents to know about that."

"I didn't expect you to get something like this." I said.

"It was my idea, actually." Bailey said. "I was getting one for Cody and saw that they were buy one, get one free and talked her into getting one."

"Well that makes a little bit more sense." I responded, as a thought of Zoey in such a garment appeared in my head. "So are you gonna wear it?"

"Yeah, probably." Zoey said, shrugging. "I mean to bed, not really in bed. I'm not looking to sleep with anybody right now. But I am dating someone. James asked me out. We're doing something tomorrow."

"That's great." I said. I was hoping that her having a boyfriend might help me control my own feelings for her. Yes I know just about 3 weeks ago, she was a boy but that didn't really matter to me. In those three weeks, I think it was pretty safe to say that she had found her feminine side and was began to embrace it, which I felt was probably best the best possible thing for her to do in the situation. I still wasn't completely sure why Zoey was so different from Zack. Maybe because she was a girl, she wasn't compared to Cody as much and she didn't feel the need to act out by acting up and not doing any schoolwork or maybe it had to do with the fact that Kurt was still around. Who knows?

"So what are we going to do? Bailey piped in "Since Cody's at work and all."

"Maybe we could head over to the pool." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah that lifeguard is pretty cute." Bailey said. "Maybe we could see if he's interested in Max."

"No thank you. That guy has the intelligence of a fish." I said. "Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he has the brain of one. All he ever talks about is water. Besides, I've been there once and never want to go there again."

Yes, I had been unlucky enough to go on a date with Lance Fishman. It was probably the worst date in the history of the universe. At least when I went out with Zack, I enjoyed the date until Zack spilled the beans that it wasn't his idea. With Lance, I waited endlessly through _Waterworld, _his all-time favorite movie. He had to be the only person in the world to like that movie. On top of that we went to this restaurant where they grow their own fish. I didn't like seeing what I was about to eat alive before I ate it. That was exactly why I had ordered a meatless salad. But I didn't go hungry that night. I ate something that I hadn't seen right before its life ended at home.

"Max, are you coming?" Bailey asked.

"I need to find something to wear." I said as I went through Zoey's bikinis. I finally settled on a white one. I grabbed and the three and of us headed down to the pool. We changed in the first floor bathroom. I made sure not to look at Zoey. I had no problem watching Bailey change though. I didn't like girls. I just liked Zoey, who happens to be a girl who used to be a guy.

"So do either of you work?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah we both do, at Sonic." Zoey said.

It was true that we did. I didn't really need a job but I liked having one. It gave me something to mostly. It took Zoey a little time to get used to being a waitress, instead of working in the kitchen like Zack had she actually got written up for not having her skates on her first day of work as a girl. But ever since then, work was good. As I was standing on the edge of the pool, I suddenly felt a push and landed in the water. I surfaced and then saw Zoey and Bailey giggling. I couldn't stand for that. I grabbed Zoey by the ankle and pulled her in. Bailey was the only one dry and laughing after that. I looked at Zoey and she smiled before we each grabbed one of the Bailey's hands and brought her in with us.

On Monday, Zoey and I were in a familiar place. Once again, I was helping prepare for her date. The urge to kiss her was lessening but I still felt that I needed to displace the feelings. Probably the best way would be to find a boyfriend of my own. Maybe at the next ball I go to, I can actually pay attention to the guys. I might find someone who's not a complete tool.

"I'm surprised you're doing this again so soon." I said.

"Well I know that I don't know James that well but he seems a lot nicer than Trent." Zoey said. "Plus I plan to get to know him on our date. I even told him to come here so Mom could talk to him."

After of few minutes of James talking to Carey, Zoey came out of her room. She was wearing a pink minidress and leggings The dress many have shown more cleavage than Carey liked but she understood that was how girls dressed these days.

The pair of blondes left the room.

"I hope my mom didn't scare you too much." Zoey said.

"No I'm pretty sure she was just being protective." James said. "I also think she might have been slightly attracted to me."

Zoey could see him blushing. "Better not tell my dad that." She said.

"What's your dad do anyway?" James asked.

"He's Kurt Martin." Zoey said.

James started to laugh. Zoey sighed then show him a picture from her wallet. "Oh you're serious. Sorry." He said.

"Yeah." Zoey said. "So have you been going to Cheevers long?"

"Actually I've only been going for this year. I went to a boarding school last year." James said.

"Me too, well kind of." Zoey answered as she saw the puzzled expression on his face. "I went to a school at sea thing. That's where I met Bailey."

"I see." James said. "That's cool so have you decided where you wanna go to eat?"

"We could go to Johnny Rocket's." Zoey suggested.

"Okay and what movie?" He asked.

"Do you think we could possibly see _Letters to Juliet_?" Zoey asked.

"Why not, I like a good romance." James said as they began to walk to his car. He let her in and then got in himself.

"So how long have you been singing?" James asked.

That was something that Zoey didn't know the answer to. "A while." She said. "I guess it just comes naturally to me."

"Well you sounded great." James said.

"Yeah I think I got the talent in the family and Cody got the brains." She said. "Speaking of Cody, I didn't know that you were in the Beta Club. You just don't seem like the type."

"Well there's more to me than just a pretty face." James said. "I'm actually top of my class."

"So you're valedictorian and best looking." Zoey summarized. "Then again, Cody's not actually in your class. So where are you going to college?"

"I think I am going to stay close and head to MIT." James said. "What about you?"

"To be honest, I haven't really thought much about college. I'm not quite sure if I'll finish high school. I might try to start my music career." Zoey said.

"Well my advice would be to finish but you can do whatever you want to do." James said. "It is a whole year away."

James pulled into the restaurant. After they were seated and ordered the conversation resumed.

"Okay this part is kind of important and personal." Zoey said, before lowering her voice. "Have you ever hit a girl?"

"What?" James asked. "I would never do that. Why would you even ask that?"

Then he noticed the sad expression on her face and looked closely at her eye and saw the slight bruising.

"Oh I guess I understand." James said. "Anyway no, I have never hit a girl, and don't plan on doing it in the future."

"Good." Zoey said.

"So I heard a few things around school about you." James said. "I've heard you've dated a lot of guys and not for very long. Is that true?"

"Yes." Zoey answered in a single word. "But there's no more to it than that. Yes, I've dated a lot of guys from school but a lot of those guys wanted to get into my pants after a few dates. I don't want that. I'm not a virgin but I've never had sex with anyone at Cheevers High School."

"I guess that makes me feel better knowing that that's not what you want from me." James said.

"Do you mind if I ask if you're a virgin?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm not." James said.

"I wish I was a virgin." Zoey said. "I actually slept with a guy who threw up on me?"

"Party?" James asked.

"Bad shrimp." Zoey said. "We were at the school dance I can't believe I did that."

Zoey had plenty of reason not to believe it because it didn't actually happen. Nothing that happened in Zoey's before that day three weeks ago did. They were just memories that were in everyone else's minds but her own, mine, and Cody's.

After they finished eating, they headed to the movie Zoey pulled the arm rest and leaned into him. She may not have even known that she was doing it. To another around, the two blondes were nothing more than boyfriend and girlfriend. Many of the girls in the theater leered at Zoey with looks of jealousy and hatred in their eyes. Some of their boyfriends had to steal their attention away from James. When the movie was over, Zoey got realized that she was cuddling with him and got up with a completely red face. He saw her blushing face and matched it with some blushing of his own. The two of them walked out of the theater, using none of their five senses toward each other. He walked her out to his car and the ride back to the Tipton was equally silent. The only noise was coming from the radio, which turned out to be some rap song about having sex. Needless to say, the radio wasn't on for very long. They walked back into the Tipton and James was the first to speak.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened in there?" James said.

"Why? You didn't do anything. I was the one cozying up to you. I should be sorry." Zoey said.

"Maybe we're moving a little too fast." James said.

"Agreed." Zoey said, nodding her head. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah bye." James responded, which was followed by a brief moment of absolute silence.

Before they could say anything else, they had both close their eyes and locked lips.

They kissed for a good minute before James broke off.

"I should really go." He said as he headed toward the door. "Good night."

After James made his way out, the heiress of the hotel and resident London Tipton, walked with pack mule/bag boy looking like he was in pain as he passed out from carrying too much weight. London had spent the last month in Cancun.

"Hey London." Zoey said. "I kind of missed you."

Zoey assumed that her relationship with London was similar to her one with Maddie but she was wrong.

"Who are you?" London asked.

So why doesn't London know Zoey is? I can tell you that has nothing to do with the range of the spell because Bailey remembered from Kansas and Kurt was affected from Hong Kong (he was moved by magic to the US.) Also is there a new boy in Max's future?


	11. The Singer and The Dancer

After James made his way out, the heiress of the hotel and resident London Tipton, walked with pack mule/bag boy looking like he was in pain as he passed out from carrying too much weight.

"Hey London." Zoey said. "I kind of missed you."

Zoey assumed that her relationship with London was similar to her one with Maddie but she was wrong.

"Who are you?" London asked.

"You don't know me?" Zoey asked. "Zoey Martin? I've been living here for years."

"I've never met you. I know a Zack Martin." London said.

"Would you believe that I was Zack and someone turned me into a girl?" Zoey asked.

"You mean with magic? There are others around?" London asked. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Zoey retold the story of how everything happened.

"So what I wanna know is why you remember me but no one else who wasn't there does?" Zoey said.

"Well that would probably have to do with the fact that I'm a wizard." London explained "Reality altering spells don't affect the minds of those who are there to witness them nor do they magic users."

"So if you're a wizard, can you fix this?" Zoey asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. These kind of spells can only be undone by the person that casts them but there is also another issue. Unless the spell was cast perfectly there is a high chance that it might have affected this Athena."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"I mean she would be turned into a different person in a different place with no memory of ever casting the spell and possibly no magic." The Asian girl explained. "So I would say that there may a high probability that you're stuck like this. So why don't you tell me exactly what has changed."

"Well for starters my parents never divorced. I'm also a cheerleader and a really good singer with videos on Youtube." Zoey explained.

"It sounds like the life you have now is better than the old one." London said. "Do you really wanna give that up?"

"I don't know." Zoey said. "But you seem a lot smarter."

"I am smart." London said. "I just play dumb to protect my secret and I expect you to do the same."

"Can I at least tell Cody and Max that you know?" Zoey asked.

"If you must." London said. "I'm going to bed."

London looked around to make sure no one other than Zoey and the unconscious bellhop were in the lobby before she and all of her bags disappeared up to her room.

Zoey definitely believed London was telling the truth after seeing that and then walked to her room. Once she was in her bedroom, she closed the door, stripped her clothing and changed into the babydoll that she had bought the day before. As adamant as she had been about not getting it, she found that she actually felt really comfortable wearing it. No one would see it though if she had her way.

Bailey was sleeping on the couch until her parents got the futon. But Bailey wasn't on the couch, so Zoey figured she had probably snuck into Cody's room. Those two were the perfect example of a teenage couple. She just hoped that they were using protection.

On Tuesday, after cheer practice, Zoey and I drove into work. We then both put our skates and waited for orders to come in. I headed out with food in tow to one of the cars.

"Okay that will be $5.67" I said as he reached out to hand me his money while I reached out to hand him his drink. The exchange didn't quite as planned as the drink fell over and dumped all over my pants.

"Sorry." He said as he stepped out of the car and grabbed his food while I tried to dry off.

"Wait a minute, aren't you former singing sensation Lil' Little?" I asked. Zack also had shared a room with him on the S.S. Tipton but that may not have happened in this reality.

"I am." He said. "But that was the past and I don't like to talk about that? You can call me Marcus. I feel terrible about spilling that. Would it be okay if I take you out on a date sometime? If you have a boyfriend, that's completely cool with me. Just throwing it out there."

"Yeah I think I can do something like that." I said. "I'm off Thursday, maybe we can do something then."

"Do you like Pearl Jam by any chance?" Marcus asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well I happen to have four tickets to the show on Monday." Marcus said.

"That's good because I have a friend that would probably like to go." I said. Zoey probably liked Pearl Jam as much as or more than I did even though the band itself was older than both of us.

"So that makes three and I guess she'll be bringing her own date." Marcus said as he took out a twenty and handed it to me, along with three tickets.. "And don't worry about the drink. I'll see you on Monday"

"Bye." I said as I skated back in.

"What took so long?" Zoey asked.

"There was a little drink spillage." I said. "Then we talked for a few minutes. He gave me tickets to go the Pearl Jam concert on Monday."

I flashed the tickets and was immediately embraced by her.

"Zoey, not a good idea." I said, feeling uncomfortable. She let go of me. "Give me a few days before you try something like that again."

"Right, sorry." Zoey said as she went to take an order out. "I need to call James later."

So on Monday night, I met Zoey and James at the Tipton.

"James, this is Max, my best friend." Zoey introduced.

"Hi." I said as I shook his hand. "So the limo's ready, why don't we all we get going."

I sat in the limo next to James and Zoey. They actually did make pretty cute couple. Maybe if I was lucky, I could find something like that with Marcus.

We all arrived at the Garden right a few hours before the show started. Marcus had gotten us VIP tickets so we got to meet the band. I was right with my assumption that Marcus and Zoey had never met. Zoey was surprised when Eddie Vedder came up to her saying that he knew Kurt and that he had seen her videos. They also talked privately for a moment. The concert rocked to sum it up in one word. I had never been to a Pearl Jam concert and it was absolutely the best concert that I had ever been. Zoey and I both did some crowd surfing. Zoey actually went all the way up to the stage. Then onto the stage. I was a bit puzzled before Eddie announced that she would be singing a duet with him.

_**Yes I understand that every life must end, aw huh...  
As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw huh...  
I'm a lucky man to count on both hands  
The ones I love...**_

Some folks just have one  
Others they got none, aw huh...

_**Stay with me  
Let's just breathe**_

_Practiced are my sins  
Never gonna let me win, aw huh...  
Under everything, just another human being, aw huh...  
Yea, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world  
To make me bleed  
_

_**Stay with me  
You're all I see**_

As they continued the song, I could really tell that Zoey had a future in the music business. We all took one limo home. I watched as Zoey slept, her head leaning on James's shoulder. We dropped Zoey off first and then James off.

"So do you wanna do something alone now?" Marcus asked. "The night is still young."

"Sure we could get some ice cream." I said. I had school in the morning but since I hadn't been on a date in a while, I think would parents probably would let me stay out later. To be honest, I don't think they cared if I had sex as long as I was safe.

So the two of us drove over to Ben and Jerry's, I ordered Cherry Garcia and Marcus got Chunky Monkey.

"So what happened to you? Why don't you make music anymore?" I asked.

"I got dropped." Marcus said. "As soon as I hit puberty it was goodbye Lil' Little."

"Oh that sucks." I said.

"Yeah it does." Marcus said. "So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Alright, I'm a: cheerleader, junior debutante, tomboy, and dancer." I said.

"A tomboy cheerleader? That's something I never heard before." Marcus said, chuckling.

"Shut up, it's a sport." I said. "And Zoey basically convinced me to try out."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Marcus asked.

"We met in 7th grade when Zoey moved here." I said. "The longest we've been apart was last year when Zoey and her brother stayed on the S.S. Tipton."

"You know I was going to do that but they were all full." Marcus said.

"Yeah that was the same reason why I didn't do it. I told Zoey that she should go even though I wasn't." I said. I don't know if that's what happened but since I didn't remember it or ever know, I made something up. I would have been able to go because London bribed her roommate with diamonds to drop out. Of course in my reality, I wouldn't have been able to go.

"So have you been in Boston for very long?" I asked.

"Just moved here actually." Marcus said. "I'm recently emancipated from my golddigging parents."

"Have you thought about making a comeback?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked.

"You know, a comeback. Just because you got dropped doesn't mean you can't sing." I said. "Can you still sing?"

"Well my voice is a little different." Marcus said.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said.

"I'll only sing if you do." Marcus said.

'I'm not a singer." I said.

"Well maybe I don't wanna be one anymore either." Marcus said.

"Fine." I said before I started put my earphones in and started to sing along to _Scars _by Allison Iraheta.

"Damn. You're good." Marcus said in disbelief.

"Yeah but I'm not a singer." I replied. "Your turn."

Marcus started to sing one of his hits.

"You sound good but the song is completely wrong for your voice. That's your problem. If you can get better songs, we can make this comeback happen." I said.

"Well I don't really have any people anymore." He said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Leave of that to me." I said.

"Can we stop talking about business long enough for me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Okay." I said as his lips pressed against mine.

Yes I know that Marcus and Max seems like an entry to the Strange Love Collection but Marcus is a nice guy and never had a crush on London in said reality because he never met her. And yes I know that I've used the London is a wizard story before but I thought I would revisit it. It also means that Alex and Max Russo would remember Zack. (Justin didn't react with Zack enough to remember him) But Alex most likely won't be in this story. Finally for any Wizards fans, I have a new story based on Last night's episode called Bonnie and Claudia.


	12. California Bound

"So how was your date with Lil' Little?" Zoey asked me in the locker room.

"His name is Marcus." I corrected. "And it was pretty good. We actually talked a little about trying to get his career back on track. I'm gonna be his manager."

"So are you gonna get paid for it?" She asked.

"Well I don't really need the money." I said. "I'd much rather see him succeed than get paid."

"So does this mean that you'll be going on the road with him?" Zoey asked as she changed into her uniform. The basketball team was playing in the finals of the state tournament.

"I don't know, maybe." I replied, as I dressed in my own uniform. "We haven't even considered touring yet because I have to get some songs for him."

"Well I have a notebook of songs I've apparently written." Zoey said. "Maybe you could take a look at some of those."

"Are you sure that you wouldn't want to use those for yourself?" I asked.

"Well I would get paid either way. That's what my dad told me about songwriting." She said. "Maybe we can talk about more at halftime. We should get out there and show our chipmunk pride. It's kind of funny that the team is better without us on it. I wonder why that is."

"I don't think we should really dwell on it." I said, grabbing my pom-poms as we headed out into the gym.

The game didn't quite turn out as anticipated. We ended up losing at the buzzer and our championship dreams were crushed by the Bears. But we beat Eagles, Lions, Bisons and Cows to get there. They had to feel the wrath of the mighty Chipmunks. Wow I am really starting to sound like a cheerleader when I say that. Well I guess it's not a bad thing that I am getting into a sport, but it's not the sport I expected.

After the game, even though we lost, we still all went to Pizza Hut since we had already reserved and all and it was still worth using. Zoey and I sat down with the other cheerleaders. Dana had something to say.

"So as all of you know, I'm graduating this year." She said. "Which means the squad needs a new head cheerleader. I decided to do this democratically and took a vote. I may not be completely for this decision but the squad has spoken and our new head cheerleader is Zoey Martin."

Dana had been a little pissed at the fact that Zoey had won prom queen over her.

"Wow I can't believe this." Zoey said.

"Neither can I." Dana muttered before speaking up. "But you are one of the best we have. You will need to be at tryouts and will be in charge of deciding the girls and guys if we have any that make the squad."

"Do I have to do it all by myself?" Zoey asked.

"Of course not." Dana said. "If there's anyone that you're unsure about you can always ask your fellow cheerleaders for help, we are a team after all."

"I think I can do it." Zoey said.

"And you should probably go through all of the basic routines. We can't anyone who can't do the simplest things."

"I've got it." Zoey said.

So on Friday after school, me, Zoey, and the other returning cheerleaders were in the gym to judge the hopefuls. After tryouts, Zoey was going to be meeting James for their third date. The other girls on the squad were a little surprised saying that Zoey usually got bored by the second date. The first girls out were the new debutantes Jessica and Janice. They did a bizarre cheer about several British things.

"Girls, stop." Zoey said. "We all know from England but what I'm looking is talent and spirit. I want you to try again. This time show me what you got."

The twins then went through a series of flips and cartwheels.

"Much better." Zoey said.

After tryouts were done, we conversed about who to let in.

"Well Jessica is definitely in but I'm not sure about Janice." Zoey said.

"I'm pretty sure that we would have to take both or neither." I said.

"You're probably right." She replied "Okay, I guess we can take both but Janice does need to step it up."

We then turned back to the newbies to announce the decision.

"Okay our new cheerleaders are Jessica, Janice, Vanessa, Abby, and since no other guys tried out Bob."

"Yes!" Bob said. "Does this mean that we're friends again?"

Zoey glared at him. "Thank you to everyone who tried out." She said "You're free to go."

"Okay I'll leave." Bob said and everyone followed. He could tell that Zoey and I were still mad at him for stealing Cody's girlfriend.

After changing into more date-friendly clothes, Zoey went out to meet James. They were going to see a touring production of _Camp Rock_.

"So do you think this will be any good?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure. But my friend Lola that I went to PCA with is the lead." James said as the two of them walked into the theater.

"That does explain how you got such good tickets." Zoey commented, somewhat hoping that her dress was appropriate for such a place like said theater.

"It never hurts to know people." James added. "I also got us backstage passes."

"That will be interesting. I've never got to meet professional actors before. I've always wondered what they were like." Zoey said as she took her seat.

The two of them watched the show which was actually pretty good. The show looked pretty realistic considering the fact it done on a stage. The only downside was the guys that were playing Connect 3 really didn't look a thing like the Jonas Brothers but that was probably forgivable considering the fact that they might have been better singers than them. Zoey had actually never seen _Camp Rock _but she found that she really liked it. Of course since she hadn't seen the movie, she couldn't really compare the stage version to anything. After the final song was sung and the cast gave their bows, the show was over. A few minutes after the curtain, James took Zoey back stage. Together they found Lola's dressing room where the door was opened. James knocked on the open door.

Lola turned around, walked over to James and hugged him. "Hey I'm glad you made it." She said before noticing the girl at his side and letting go. "So is this your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." James said. "Her name is Zoey too actually. Zoey Martin. Zoey, this is Lola Martinez,"

"It's good to meet you." Zoey said. "I thought you were great out there."

"Wow James you know how to pick them." Lola commented.

"We actually met at prom." Zoey said. "He was the king and I was queen. We'd never seen each other before because he's a year older than me."

"Okay that sounds really romantic." Lola said. "Wait I've seen you before. You're the girl that sang at the Pearl Jam concert a few days ago."

"Why does everyone know who I am?" Zoey asked.

"Probably because you are a rock legacy." Lola said. "Come to think of it, you would also make a good Tess. You look just like the actress who plays her."

"I actually haven't seen the movie." Zoey admitted.

"Well I'll show you a picture." Lola said as she got out her laptop and clicked on the picture.

"I don't see it." Zoey said.

"You really kind of do." James commented. "So you've only been touring a few weeks, how were things going at PCA when you left?"

"They were going pretty well. Logan and Quinn are the biggest couple on campus. Zoey got back together with Chase but Michael did break up with Lisa, oh and Vince wasn't exactly supportive of me going on a tour causing us to break up." Lola explained. "So I should probably get changed which means you have to go. It was nice talking to you."

After the play, the couple of blondes headed to dinner at Burger King. Zoey told James about the tryouts and how she had been to Jessica and Janice's debutante ball.

"So are you going to have a debutante ball when you turn 18?" James asked.

"Probably not. I'm not really comfortable being on display for any guy to choose." Zoey said.

"You know you could always have an escort." James said.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Zoey said blushing.

"No, not that kind of escort." James said, laughing slightly. "It's basically a word that high society uses as euphemism for date."

"Would you be my date?" She asked.

"Of course I would, so when's your birthday?" James asked.

"July 18th." Zoey answered. Before the change it was in September but for some reason it was different. If I had to guess it would probably something to do with the fact that she was born female required different sperm or something confusing like that.

A month later, Zoey and I were at the airport preparing to fly to Malibu. We had finished our junior year and were going to visit Miley. In the last month, Zoey and James were beginning to get serious. I was soon going to get Marcus into the studio to record some new tracks to pitch to record labels. A few of the songs were written by Zoey. Our relationship was also going well and my attraction to Zoey was weakening to what it had been with Zack after our date. So basically I liked her but I could handle not being with her. We were taking Kurt's private jet since he wasn't using it.

"So do you seriously want to have your own debutante ball?" I asked.

"I actually enjoyed the last one except for the whole waiting part but since I'll have a date that won't be a problem." Zoey said. "I'd really like you to be there."

"Well I have to go a ball that month anyway, I'll just tell my parents that I want to go to yours instead." I replied.

"Thanks, Max." She said as she hugged me. "So how are things going between you and Marcus?"

"We're gonna hit the studio after this trip is over. As soon as I have a demo, I should be able to make the comeback happen." I explained. "Oh and our relationship is going good too"

"So what do you wanna do on the plane?" Zoey asked. "There's a bed that we could sleep in or we could watch some movies."

"I don't think sleeping in the same bed is a good idea." I said.

"It wouldn't be any different from sitting next to me." She replied.

"I actually am not that tired anyway." I said. "I think I'll just watch some movies anyway."

The car parked on the runway and we boarded the plane. Zoey headed toward the bathroom.

"Well I think I probably will sleep." She said as she closed the door and began to change. When came out I blinked a few times at her choice of clothing that she had become accustomed to sleeping in whenever it was clean.

"I guess you really do wear it." I said.

"Yeah I really like how it feels. Besides Bailey, you're the only one to see it." Zoey said as she got under the covers so I didn't have to stare anymore. "Just try to keep the volume down. The DVDs are by the player."

So Zoey slept and I watched _Meet the Robinsons _and _Bandslam _until we landed in Omaha to refuel. Zoey changed back into her normal clothes and we got something to eat at the airport while we waited.

"So you and James haven't done you know yet, have you?" I asked.

"No I really like James but I'm not sure if I love him or not and until I know if I do, I'm not going to." She said.

After we ate, we got back on the plane and watched _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ for the rest of the flight. Or Zoey did at least. I ended up falling asleep on her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Zoey said as I opened my heavy eyes. "We're here."

"What?" I said as I yawned.

"We're in Malibu. It's time to get off the plane." She said "We'll get you some coffee when we get inside. Miley will be waiting for us."

We met Miley at Starbucks. It was the perfect place since I needed some caffeine in my system. After a frappe, I was ready to socialize.

"I'm glad you came." Miley said. "So what's been going on?"

"Well I was elected Prom Queen." Zoey said.

"That's definitely good." Miley said. "I for one am glad that I'm done with school."

"Lucky, we still have another year ahead of us." I said. "Anyway I've recently starting to manage Marcus Little, better known as Lil' Little."

"I was never really able to into his music." Miley said.

"Well we've been working together on making better music. We'll be recording a demo soon." I explained.

"And I heard you got to perform with Pearl Jam." Miley said, pointing at Zoey. "So how was it performing on a stage for the first time?"

"I honestly tried not to think about mostly." Zoey said. "I just sang and didn't care what happened."

"That's how you're supposed to do it. So my dad is thinking about starting a record label, think you would be interested in a contract?" Miley asked.

"Your dad's Robby Ray, right?" I asked as Miley nodded.

"I'll have to think about it. I might wait a little while." Zoey said. "I'm not ready to leave home yet, not while I still have a boyfriend back in Boston."

"Yeah I can understand that." Miley said. "Now that we're all coffee'd up we can head to my place."

We rode with Miley until we reached what appeared to be a ranch. I didn't know there were ranches in California.

"I thought you lived in Malibu." Zoey said.

"I did but I was feeling homesick and almost moved back to Tennessee but I didn't wanna leave me my best friend so my daddy moved us here." Miley explained.

"I was kind of looking forward to going to the beach." I said,

"Well we're only 20 minutes from the beach." Miley said. "We can definitely go. Just tell me you didn't get a hotel, we have plenty of room for you to stay here."

"I'll cancel our reservation." I said as we walked into the door.

"I'm home." Miley called into the house. Her father Robby Ray, who apparently didn't have a mustache came into the foyer.

"Howdy." He said.

"Dad, this is Zoey Martin and Max Baker." Miley introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." We both said.

"Is Lilly here?" Miley asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs." Robby Ray said. "So Miley tells me that you two know her secret."

We both nodded. "We haven't told anyone, sir." I said.

"Come on upstairs." Miley said. "I want you to meet my best friend."

We went upstairs and saw a blonde girl on the bed. Miley told us that she also was Hannah Montana's best friend, Lola Luftnagle.

"Hey Lilly, these are the two girls I met in Boston." Miley said. "This is my best friend in whole wide world, Lilly Truscott."

"So you live here?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah my mom moved to Atlanta and my dad lives an hour away so Miley offered to let me live here. It was rough at first but we got used to it." Lilly said. "So does anyone wanna go to the beach?"

"Now you're talking." I said with a huge smile on my face. We put all of our stuff away and changed into more beach friendly attire: clothes that could be easily removed and headed down to the beach.

"This is what we came to California to see." Zoey said.

"Yeah I used to live a few feet from here." Miley said. "Oh and the owner of the surf shack is a perverted 14-year-old boy so be warned."

"So I'm gonna make sure you guys have backstage passes to my show tonight." Miley said as her phone, make that one of her phones started to ring. "Hello this is Hannah. Really? You can't perform? Well I hope you feel better? I'll see you. Bye."

"What was that about?" Zoey asked.

"My opening act is sick and can't perform." Miley explained before she seemed to get an idea. "Zoey, can you do a big favor?"

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Open for me." Miley said.

So will Zoey say yes? Will Marcus's comeback be a success? What will happen with the two girls relationships? It's quite obvious that this is taking place After Miley Says Goodbye. Also the Camp Rock scene is the reverse of what happened in Lip Synchin in the Rain. To refresh everyone's memories Maddie kept saying that she looked like Ashley Tisdale and no one else agreed. Here everyone else is saying Zoey looks like Meghan Jette Martin but Zoey doesn't agree. Also the next chapter will contain Moliver so be prepared.


	13. Seeing Stars

"So I'm gonna make sure you guys have backstage passes to my show tonight." Miley said as her phone, make that one of her phones started to ring. "Hello this is Hannah. Really? You can't perform? Well I hope you feel better? I'll see you. Bye."

"What was that about?" Zoey asked.

"My opening act is sick and can't perform." Miley explained before she seemed to get an idea. "Zoey, can you do a big favor?"

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Open for me." Miley said.

"What?" Zoey asked in surprise.

"I need you to be my opening act." Miley repeated.

"Can't you just go without one?" She asked

"I could but my fans paid for a whole show and I wanted to give it to them even though Vanessa can't be there." Miley said. "Please."

"I don't know what to sing." Zoey said.

"Well we have 6 hours before rehearsal. That's plenty of time to come up with a set list. You don't need to do anything original, covers will work just fine. I can even help you. I'll even give you an outfit to wear on stage."

"I guess I could." Zoey said. "But I'm not really an expert when it comes to performing."

"I can help with that too." Miley said. "I'll teach you everything that you need to know. Hey there's Oliver."

We saw a boy with black hair walk toward us. He walked over to Miley and kissed her.

"Oliver, this is Zoey and Max." Miley said.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"Weren't you on _American Idol_? I don't remember you being eliminated what happened?" I asked. Yes I watched _American Idol_

"That was back when I was dating Lilly." Oliver said. "I realized that I was hurting her and I dropped out. Plus the whole sharing a room with a stranger was kind of weird."

"I didn't know that they made you do that." Zoey said.

"Yeah there's a lot that they don't show on TV." Oliver said. "The Hollywood rounds were actually in November. Also that show has a high failure rate. I'm gonna do something of my own for my music. I've actually got a gig tonight."

"That explains why Miley didn't ask you to open." Lilly said.

"What happened to Vanessa Hudgens?" Oliver asked.

"She's sick." Miley said. "Zoey is going to be filling in for her. She's Kurt Martin's daughter."

"I thought I recognized you." Oliver said. "I'm kind of surprised that you're not signed by now."

"Well I haven't really tried." Zoey said. "Everything has just been happening so fast recently."

"Wish it was like that for me." Oliver said.

"Things will pick up." Miley said. "Maybe we should head back to the house. It might make it easier to decide what songs you want to sing."

"I really wanted to swim." Zoey said.

"Tell you what, if you can think of a song that you want to sing right now, we can swim for a little while." Miley proposed.

Zoey looked around the beach and saw someone with a camera.

"_Photograph _by Def Leppard." Zoey said.

"Okay, let's swim." Miley said after blinking at the quick choice. "But I want another one when we leave. Oliver, take your shirt off."

He did. "Looks like we know who wears the pants in this relationship." I commented.

"Yeah it's me." Miley said as she ran toward the water. We spent about an hour in the water. "So give me a song."

"I thought we still had five hours." I said. "What's the rush?"

"Well it usually helps to go into rehearsal knowing what you're gonna do." Miley said.

"I think _Rush_ by 78violet." Zoey said.

"You're pretty good at picking songs." Miley said. "We should have a full list in no time."

We returned to Miley's house and with about 2 hours to spare we had the full list with order. It was: _Rush_- 78violet, _Photograph-_Def Leppard, _According to You-_Orianthi, _Who Knew_-P!nk, _Someday- _Nickelback, and _Unbeautiful-_Lesley Roy. She was gonna play guitar for _According to You_ and _Unbeautiful._

"So do you play any instruments?" Miley asked.

"Well I know how to play bass." I said, remembering when Zack, Cody, Tapeworm and I won the Battle of the Bands. Zack sang and played guitar, I played bass, Tapeworm played drums and Cody played keyboards. I couldn't help but wonder if that happened in this reality.

Around 7:00 the concert began with Hannah walking out onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm here to inform you that Vanessa Hudgens couldn't be here." She said. "But I do happen to have a special guest. She's a new artist that hasn't even been signed yet, but she's no stranger to fame, her father is Kurt Martin and her uncle is Chris Martin of Coldplay. Los Angeles, allow me to introduce you to Zoey Martin.

Hannah walked off the stage and the lights went up to reveal Zoey in a black top, with a blue skirt and ripped leggings. She began to sing her first song.

_Into your hair, into your mind_

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape you can't escape_

_Into your life, into your dreams_

_Out of the dark , sunlight again_

_You can't explain you can't explain_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Rushing through your hair, rushing through your head_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now you don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try._

After going through her next four songs, the lights went down. Someone in the audience might think that she was done but she was just making a quick costume change. After changing into a blue gown, she walked back onto the stage carrying an acoustic guitar.

"You guys don't mind if I play one more song before we get to Hannah do ya?" Zoey asked and crowded cheered. She began to play

_Don't hang up can we talk?_

_So confused it's like I'm lost_

_What went wrong? What made you go?_

_Don't pretend you don't know_

_This is me I'm unchangeable_

_When did we fall apart_

_Or did you lie from the start_

_When you said it's only you_

_I was blind such a fool_

_For thinking we were unbreakable_

_It was you and me against the world_

_And you promised forevermore _

_Was it something that I said?_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful _

The audience cheered and the lights went out for real.

"So how was I?" Zoey said as she walked backstage.

"You were really good." I said. "Especially considering it was all on such short notice."

"I was really nervous." Zoey said.

"Anyone who tells you that they're not nervous is lying." Hannah said as she prepared to go on stage. "You sounded great."

For the rest of the show, Zoey and I stood backstage with Lola Luftnagle who was really Lilly. They had apparently thought the whole disguise thing through pretty well. Apparently Oliver also had an alter ego that he stopped using after being on American Idol.

Later that night, we all went back to Miley's house. Much to my chagrin, I was going to be sharing a bed with Zoey. I had to tell myself that just because I was going to be sleeping _next to_ her didn't mean that I was going to be sleeping _with_ her. I managed to convince her not to wear her babydoll, at least on the first night. The first night was the hardest but by the second one I was completely able to handle it. I knew that I could handle a whole week of it. I was at a point where I could handle being just friends with her.

Over the next we went through our share of what California had to offer. We had to gone a movie premiere, one of Oliver's gigs, and the zoo. It was a lot winner than it was in Boston.

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Miley one morning, Lilly wasn't up yet and Zoey was taking a shower.

"So are you still doing the whole debutante thing?" Miley asked as she poured her cereal.

"Yes unfortunately. Just one more and I'll be free." I answered, before taking a bite of my own cereal.

"I guess that's good for you." Miley said.

"Well I am a little more excited about this next one than usual." I said.

"Why? I thought you hated those." Miley said.

"Well I do but this next is actually Zoey's." I explained. "She's having a debutante ball for her 18th birthday."

"I guess that would be a good reason." Miley said. "I wonder if I could come."

"Come to what?" Zoey said as she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"I was just telling Miley about the ball that you're having and she was wondering if she could come." I explained.

"Hmm," She said as she thought about something. "You can come but you can't come as Hannah."

"I actually wouldn't do that. I've already ruined one birthday by coming as Hannah even though it wasn't completely my fault." She said.

"I think we need more details." I said.

"Well I was going to Lilly's birthday and I had a reporter from a British tabloid following my car making it so I couldn't possibly change back into Miley and when I arrived at the party, everyone was focused on me and she was completely forgotten. She was extremely pissed at me until she found out what had happened." Miley explained.

"I would say don't even bring the wig." I suggested.

"Yeah that will probably work best." Zoey agreed. "So I had a really good time here. This is the place you don't expect to see in California. But there is one thing I've always wanted to try if I went to south. This place is pretty Southern so it will have to do."

"Let me guess, you wanna learn how to ride a horse." Miley said with a grin on her face.

"Can you teach me?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, in fact I can teach both of you." Miley replied.

"That won't be necessary. Horses and me don't go together." I said.

"I didn't know that you've rode before." Zoey said.

"I haven't done it in a long time. I was five and I got a horse for my birthday like I wanted. About a week later, I was thrown off and broke my leg and my foot. I've been scared of horses ever since. I'll just stay inside." I elaborated. I couldn't even be close to horses. I freaked out when we played the Stallions in basketball because I was too close to the mascot.

"So that's why you had a panic attack at the game." Zoey deduced and I nodded.

"Okay so I guess we can go." Miley said as she and Zoey went outside.

A month later we were back in Boston and it was the twins' birthday. Zoey's ball was scheduled for the July 23rd, so on their birthday it meant doing something Cody would like which meant traveling to Literature-based theme park. It was definitely something that only Cody and a few other people would like. Zoey was bringing both me and James along so she wouldn't be completely bored out of her mind. But when we got there we found that it was actually kind of fun. Besides the whole educational value, the rides were pretty cool and the waterpark was awesome. I was definitely pleasantly surprised. Also the record offers were starting to pour in for Zoey after the Hannah concert. It was like she had labels competing for her but she decided that she would wait to reply back until after the ball. The night before, she had slept over again. I knew tomorrow would be one of the most interesting days of her life.

So I said there would be Moliver and there was a little bit of it. I don't think that there was ever any doubt about Zoey performing. We also got a bit of a backstory on Max. And I don't know if a literature-based theme park exists but if it did, Cody would probably want to go. The next chapter is obviously Zoey's debutante ball. And on a side note, Miley was a great mentor on American Idol last night.


	14. Presenting Zoey Martin

The alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. The day had begun: the day Zoey's debutante ball. It was described in high society as the greatest day in a young woman's life. Ever since she decided that she wanted to have a ball, she was also signed up for classes on how to behave like a proper young lady. They were actually classes that I had been taking for years, so naturally I was in the classes with her. I don't think she quite knew what she was getting into when she agreed. To attend a debutante ball is one thing but have one of your own is something different all together. My birthday was two weeks away and my ball was three weeks away. That would give me plenty of time to get out of it. If my parents were smart they would have scheduled it before or on my birthday to make it so there would be no way I could get out of it.

"So are you excited?" I asked as she woke up.

"Well it is my birthday party, my big upper-class birthday party." Zoey said, getting out of bed. "Though I'm a little upset that Bailey can't come."

"Yeah I was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to." I said. "There was no way in hell that the committee would let a farm girl from middle of nowhere Kansas attend a prestigious party."

"That might have been nice to know before I decided that I wanted to do this." Zoey pointed out.

"Well sacrifice is one major part of this. There are a lot of things that you can't do." I said. "I'm just glad that I won't be doing it anytime soon."

I made sure not to talk about my secret plans around the house because you never know who might be listening. I also told Zoey to do the same.

We were about to spend another full day of preparation for Zoey's big day. Actually this one was even more so because it also included a trip to the spa for both of us. My mom was handling the preparation since Carey didn't really have a clue when it came to these sorts of things and my mother who was a former debutante was an expert. I don't think Carey really minded because she was surprised that Zoey even wanted a coming out party. That was a term used when the focus is on one debutante. There were also cotillions which were more popular in the South and were more a group thing.

Though I had yet to see my own dress, I did to get see Zoey's. It was a strapless evening gown in the standard white. I was certain that she would look beautiful in it. Accompanying the dress were white gloves and heels. Some of the girls in my class dreamed of something like this their whole lives. Being swept off their feet at their own personal debutante ball was a fantasy for them. I couldn't help but pity their naivety.

We went to breakfast where we both had to use several different forks for each portion of the meal. Luckily I we both knew which ones to use. But I hated that my parents were the kind of people that expected me to use them

After breakfast we were on our way to the massage parlor. I had been there before on the day of my Sweet Sixteen. I didn't really even want one but I was forced to have one anyway. It was the one part of this preparation that I actually enjoyed. Okay so I wasn't that big on the mani/pedi or facial stuff but the massages made me feel better all of the time. I always seemed to fall asleep whenever I was getting a massage but there was nothing wrong with that. Zoey had too since I saw her nod off right before I did.

After we left the spa, we went through the series of salons that I was very accustomed to. Zoey's hair and nail appointment seemed to take longer but it was easy to determine why. She was being treated differently by the stylists whether she wanted to be or not. Zoey got her hair styled in an updo.

The last stop was somewhere we hadn't gone before when preparing: the jewelry store. But I guess I could understand why. At their coming out parties, the girls were usually sporting expensive diamonds. However as soon as we walked, we were greeted by a surprise.

"Ms. Martin, your father asked you to be presented with this as soon as you entered the store." The saleswoman said as she approached Zoey. She was presented with a diamond necklace. On the back, the inscription read '_Zoey, remember to always shine bright like this diamond'_

"It's beautiful." Zoey said as tears came to her eyes when she read it. It was quite touching. I could definitely tell that Kurt really loved her. Both of her parents did. I was unsure if my parents would do something like that for me. When we left the store, Zoey also had a new pair of 14 karat diamond earrings that went with her necklace pretty well. I could tell that she was really going to look like a debutante by the time of her ball. I know that was the point, but if someone had told me a year ago that I would be at my best friend's debutante ball, I would have laughed in their face. (Mostly because my best friend was a guy)

We returned to my house at 4:00 for some downtime before the rehearsal at 5:00. We went to my room and turned on the TV.

"Wow there is a lot more to this than the last one." Zoey said with a sigh.

"Well at the last one, you were just a guest." I pointed out. "This time you are the guest of honor, the main attraction as your make your debut into society."

"Yeah I guess that is true." She admitted. "I'm kind of surprised that my dad got me this necklace."

"I can tell that he really loves you." I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he always wanted a daughter. If your parents had divorced you probably would have gone with him since you two are so close and all."

"Well I'm happy that they never did." Zoey said. "I also can't imagine what it would be like being separated from Cody. I mean we're not as close as we used to be but he's my brother and I love him."

"That's one thing that sucks about being an only child." I said.

"Yeah but everything else is probably great." Zoey said. "So I can see now why you don't wanna do this."

"Well could you ever possibly see someone like me as a debutante?" I asked

"Well…a little bit now." She said. "But before I knew about it, probably not."

"Yeah I guess I can see where you're coming from but I don't really want to be." I said. I was pretty sure that my parents knew I was a bit of a reluctant debutante. I could really identify with Amanda Bynes's character from _What A Girl Wants._

"So have you ever been to one of these rehearsals?" Zoey asked.

"Only for one ball." I answered. "When I was thirteen, I was a flower girl at my cousin's debut. She actually did meet someone at hers, she got married last spring. That was around the time, my mom decided that I should become a debutante and I could meet my Mr. Right."

"Do you think Marcus might be?" Zoey asked

"I don't know." I answered. "I have no idea how to tell. You should probably get dressed."

"So what does your cousin do?" She asked as she began to change into her dress.

"She's a housewife." I said. "She doesn't need to do anything. That's another reason why I don't want to do it. I want to do something with my life. I'm not sure what but I don't wanna be just a housewife."

I went to my closet and found my own dress. This one was a baby blue and backless. I stripped off my clothes and changed into it. When I turned back to Zoey, she was fully dressed and looked 100% elegant. It seemed like her dress was made for her.

"So how do I look?" She asked nervously.

"You look like nothing I've ever seen before." I said as I took everything in. We then headed on our way to rehearsal.

Rehearsal had quite a few people there. James was there as were Carey and Kurt. Cody had decided to spend the night with Bailey instead. Bailey had said that she would be fine but Cody was against it. Zoey understood his position and was perfectly fine with him not being able to be there. Carey was a little disappointed but also felt Bailey shouldn't be in the suite all alone. I actually had a pretty good idea what they were going to be doing in there all alone. Zoey rehearsed everything that she needed to from the entrance to the curtsy to the dance with Kurt.

We all had dinner before everyone except Zoey and James headed to the ballroom. The guests had all started to arrive at the Tipton, including London who actually was already a debutante, judging by the white gown that she wore and Miley, who woe a suede purple dress. I walked over to the brunette to make conversation with her.

"Hey you made it." I said.

"Yeah I did." Miley answered. "This looks different from the last one. So where is Zoey anyway?"

"She's here but she's not supposed to enter until everyone has arrived." I explained.

"So what does she look like?" Miley asked. I didn't know better I would think that she was a Southern Belle from her accent.

"I don't want to give anything anyway." I said as mimed zipping my lips.

20 minutes later, Zoey stood outside of the ballroom next to James.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She paused briefly before answering. "Yeah, I am."

James took her hand and the two of them began to walk into the room.

Mr. Moseby noticed and held out his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Zoey Martin escorted by James Garrett." He said.

I watched as the two of them walked in. Zoey looked pretty happy, not like she was faking her smile at all. Several people began to take pictures of the two of them and then just her and finally they took of her with Kurt standing next to her. That was another thing that I didn't think I could stand. I couldn't handle having so many pictures taken of me.

After all of the photos were taken, some music started to play so Zoey and James could the first dance of the night. They slowly began to move to the music. James had a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Zoey asked him.

"I just think it's kind of funny." James said. "The last time we danced it was the last dance and this time…"

"It's the first." She said finishing his sentence. "Yeah it is kind of funny how that works. Maybe if we danced more often it wouldn't happen like that."

"Well there aren't very many places that we can dance like this." James said.

"That's true but who says we need a fancy venue to dance. Somewhere like your room would be just fine." Zoey said.

"I get what you're saying. Next time we're all alone, I owe you a dance." James said.

"Yes you do." Zoey confirmed.

After she was done dancing with James, she then went through a father daughter dance with Kurt. While she was doing so, I began to dance with Marcus. We had successfully recorded an EP and he had been signed. The first single which was written Zoey called _Out From Under_ was being released to radio next week. I was impressed that we were able to get everything done so fast.

Later during the party, Zoey went over to get a glass of punch. She was approached by Todd St. Mark.

"So what happened to 'I don't think I'm going to have one'?" He asked.

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" Zoey responded.

"I guess so." He commented.

"So are you here with London?" Zoey asked.

"I am actually." He said. "My father doesn't know that I'm here."

"Well good luck to you." Zoey said.

Once the night and the party were over, Zoey returned to her room to get something. She was going to be spending the night in a room that she shared with James. She was thinking that it was going to be the first time that the two of them had sex. She took her gloves off and grabbed what she needed before there was a knock the door. She was frustrated to say the least, but put a smile on in case it was her parents and opened the door. Cody was standing outside of it.

"This had better be important." She said, sounding kind of irritated.

"It is very important. It's about Bailey." Cody said.

"What happened?" Zoey asked with a voice full of concern.

"She's pregnant." Cody said.

So I just brought Cody and Bailey back into the story and in a big way. Now we know what's going on with Marcus. It seems that Zoey was pretty happy with her coming out party. So how is she going to take the news? Keep reading to find.


	15. A Pregnant Pause

Once the night and the party were over, Zoey returned to her room to get something. She was going to be spending the night in a room that she shared with James. She was thinking that it was going to be the first time that the two of them had sex. She took her gloves and jewelry off, then grabbed what she needed before there was a knock the door. She was frustrated to say the least, but put a smile on in case it was her parents and opened the door. Cody was standing outside of it.

"This had better be important." She said, sounding kind of irritated.

"It is very important. It's about Bailey." Cody said.

"What happened?" Zoey asked with a voice full of concern.

"She's pregnant." Cody said.

"What?" Zoey asked. "Is she okay?"

"Not really. She's been a mess all night and I don't know who else to turn to." Cody said.

She then thought about James. "I have something to take care of. Give me a few minutes." She said. "But I will help you out."

Zoey went down to the Suite 101 where James was staying.

"Hey." James said. "Are you ready?"

"Actually I'm not." She said. "Something has come up. Something major and I can't do this tonight. But I want you to know that I want to do this but I can't and it has nothing to do with you."

"Do you mind asking what it is?" James asked.

"Bailey's having a breakdown." Zoey said quickly. "I'm the only one that can help her."

It was technically the truth. She was having a breakdown.

"Yeah I think you need to be there more than you be here." James said. "Go help your friend. We can do this some other time."

Zoey hugged him. "Thanks for understanding." She said before she headed back to Suite 1803. Bailey was in Cody's room, sobbing.

Zoey knocked on the door and when she got no answer, she opened it and entered.

"Hi." She said as she looked at Bailey.

Bailey wiped her tears away. "Hey Zoey, how was the party?" The brunette asked.

"It was good but I don't really wanna talk about that right now." Zoey said as she took a seat next to Bailey. "Cody told me the news."

"So you know that I'm nothing but a huge screw-up. I've ruined my whole life all because I didn't want to use a condom." Bailey said.

"Bailey you haven't ruined your life. You're still smart and you're a high school graduate. Do you remember when I thought I was pregnant?" Zoey asked. She was completely winging it, hoping Bailey would say yes because she obviously didn't.

"That was different!" Bailey yelled. "You have a lot of money and I'm from a small town in Kansas."

"Have you thought about an abortion by any chance?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I have and I don't wanna do it." Bailey answered. "The baby shouldn't have to die just because I made a stupid mistake."

"What about adoption?" Zoey suggested.

"I don't think I could do that either." Bailey said. "Then I'd always be wondering about what could've been. My only choice is to keep the baby. What's Brown going to say when they found out that I got pregnant before I even started. They'll kick me out."

"I'm pretty sure that they can't do that." Zoey said. "And even if they could, they'd be making a bigger mistake than you did. You're the smartest person I know, even smarter than Cody. Any university that doesn't want you because you're pregnant can suck it."

Bailey laughed.

"Besides, you can't be more than two months along. That means you probably won't have the baby till next semester anyway. I don't think anyone will even notice when you walk into class." Zoey said as she put her hand on Bailey's shoulder.

Bailey pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Zoey." She said. "Now I just have to figure out how to tell my parents that I got pregnant so quickly after moving in with my boyfriend."

"I have a feeling that those won't be the only parents that you'll have to explain yourself to." The blonde said. "But I think now it would be best to get some sleep."

"That's a really nice dress." Bailey said as they walked back to their room.

"I'll show you the jewelry that goes with it." Zoey said as she handed the box with her necklace in it to Bailey.

"Wow this diamond is amazing." Bailey said in awe.

"Read the inscription on the back." Zoey instructed as Bailey did so.

"Wow just wow." Bailey said as she put the necklace back in box. "That's really touching. It actually makes me start to miss my own father."

"Bailey, please don't start crying again." Zoey said. "Let's just go to sleep."

Bailey nodded and both girls changed into sleepwear.

"Why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep on the futon." Zoey suggested. "Bailey you'll find a way to get through this. You have Cody who loves you."

"Yeah and I have you too, at least for a little while." Bailey said before she nodded off. Zoey got on the futon and fell asleep not long after. She did have pleasant dreams for the most part but she was awoken by Bailey's nightmares a few times which made her get less sleep than she wanted.

Her eyes were baggy when she woke up.

"I'm sorry that I kept waking you up." Bailey said.

"Don't be. I'll just take a nap later." Zoey said. "You should go talk to Cody. He's probably worried about you."

"I'll go do that." Bailey said.

"Wait, before you go, is it okay if I tell anyone?" Zoey said.

"Who were you gonna tell?" Bailey asked.

"Probably just Max." Zoey said.

"Yeah you can tell her." Bailey replied before she left the room.

Zoey decided to take out her phone and called my number.

I was with Marcus trying to set up some interviews when the phone rang. It was Zoey.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey what are you doing right now?" Zoey asked.

"I'm actually with Marcus right now and I can't really talk right now. I'm waiting on some calls from some radio stations." I said.

"When will you be free?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I'm done." I said as my phone beeped. "I gotta go, I've got Seacrest calling. Bye."

"Bye." Zoey said on the other end as she hung up.

"Hello Ryan." I said as I got on the call. "I'm Maxine Baker, Marcus's manager."

I decided to use my full name because it sounded more professional.

"Any time would be good. Yes Tuesday's fine Thank you. Goodbye." I said before the line went dead. I turned to Marcus. "I just got you on the biggest radio show in the country."

"Do my teeth look good?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, it's a radio show. No one will see your teeth." I said my phone played _Break _by Three Days Grace. I had received a text message. I opened my inbox. "On second thought make sure to floss. I just got you on Ellen."

"DeGeneres?" Marcus asked.

"No Ellen Pompeo." I said sarcastically.

"She has a show now?" Marcus said.

'_This is why I'm the manager._' I thought before I kissed him. But his ignorance or gullibility was kind of cute as long as it didn't get to be too much.

Back at the Tipton, Cody and Bailey were seated at the table while Zoey was in the living room with Kurt, both wearing pajamas and Carey was in front of the couple. She was holding a pregnancy test with a plus sign on it.

"Can either of you tell me what this is?" Carey said angrily.

"It's a pregnancy test." Cody said.

"Yes I know that but why is it positive?" Carey asked.

"Ummm Congratulations." Cody said in fake surprise.

"Don't try that. This isn't mine especially since I found it in your bathroom." Carey said. "I can't believe that you two have been having unprotected sex."

"I see where this is going." Bailey said as she got up. "I'll start packing my things."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mom." Zoey said as she entered the kitchen. "You cannot just kick her out because they made a mistake."

"Well for starters, I wasn't going to." Carey said as she motioned for Bailey to sit back. "I'm thinking of a completely different punishment. Neither of you are leaving this suite for the rest of the summer except for doctor's appointments."

"Can I at least take her shopping for maternity clothes?" Zoey asked.

"Fine you can do that but come straight home afterwards." Carey said as Zoey and Bailey went toward the exit of the kitchen. "And Zoey?"

"Yes Mom?" Zoey asked

"Be safe." Carey said. Zoey knew exactly what she meant. She went to her room to get dressed before the two of them were out the door.

Once they were on the road, Zoey asked. "So you're not gonna throw up in my car, are you?"

"No I think I'm past morning sickness." Bailey said.

"Isn't that the first thing?" Zoey asked.

"Well yeah but I thought it was just a stomach virus. It wasn't until after I missed my period that I suspected it." The farm girl said. "So have you and James been having sex?"

"No, we were going to last night." Zoey answered.

"God I'm sorry. I can't believe I kept you from that." Bailey said as she held her head.

"Bailey, your well being was more important to me. Sex can wait." Zoey said as she turned into the mall. "I'm not mad at you. I was a little upset at Cody before he told me what was wrong but I'm not even mad at him anymore."

Back at the hotel, it was Kurt's turn to talk to Cody, man to man.

"So how are you holding up?" Kurt asked.

"Okay I guess." Cody said. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad per say as I am disappointed." Kurt said. "But I'm proud of you for standing by her. One of the worst things a man can do is walk out on his family. I'm glad that your sister was able to stop me from doing that. All I want to tell you is to stay by her. Oh and if she's anything like your mother when she was pregnant, I have pity for you."

After a few hours of shopping, Zoey and Bailey headed to the food court at the mall. She was hoping a certain someone would be working. Zoey walked over to the KFC and smiled when she saw who was at the counter.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." James said.

"Do you think you can take a break any time soon?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes." James said. "How about I get you the usual for now while you wait?"

"Actually I want something fried." Bailey said.

"Okay then." James said as he took the order.

About the time they were finished with their food, James came over. The first thing he did was kiss Zoey. Bailey gave them some privacy but stayed in close sight.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" James asked his girlfriend as he let go of her hand.

"Well I'm really sorry about last night." Zoey said.

"There really isn't any reason to be." James said. "I completely understand."

"But still I want to make it up to you. Maybe I can come over to your house after you get off work." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah that will work actually. My parents won't be home tonight." James said.

"Then I'll see you tonight." Zoey said as she kissed him.

That night Zoey drove to James's house with a box of condoms in her purse. As soon as she arrived, they started to make out.

I was at home, scheduling a late night appearance on my laptop for Marcus who had left. I was interrupted when my mom came into my room.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

"I heard this gossip at the ball that you were thinking about taking your inheritance and leaving before you could have your big coming out party." She said.

"Really? That's such a ridiculous story." I said, feigning surprise.

"Well anyway I have cancelled the ball at the St. Mark." She said.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! She's finally letting me stop.' _I thought before she resumed.

"Instead we will be having your big coming out party here on your birthday!" She said in excitement.

So it looks like Max's plan has been compromised and she will be having a debutante ball after all. Plus Zoey has had her first official time. We also learn what's happening with Marcus and how Carey and Kurt reacted to Bailey's pregnancy.


	16. Filling the Holes

I was at home, scheduling a late night appearance on my laptop for Marcus who had left. I was interrupted when my mom came into my room.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

"I heard this gossip at the ball that you were thinking about taking your inheritance and leaving before you could have your big coming out party." She said.

"Really? That's such a ridiculous story." I said, feigning surprise.

"Well anyway I have cancelled the ball at the St. Mark." She said.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! She's finally letting me stop.' _I thought before she resumed.

"Instead we will be having your big coming out party here on your birthday!" She said in excitement.

Fuck me. After everything I've done to prevent it, I was going to become a debutante anyway. There would be no way I could possibly get to the bank on my birthday with everything that I had to do. The money doesn't automatically go into my account, I have to approve it and sign it. Actually I have to make a new account that my parents don't have access to. So yeah I am completely screwed.

"That's great." I said through my teeth. "Thank you, Mother dear."

"Oh Maxine, you will love it." She said. "It will be just like your Sweet Sixteen except much bigger."

"Yay" I said in fake excitement.

"And I have another surprise for you." She said. "Your cousin Sara is coming into town."

"No way!" I said. This I really was excited about. Sara was the only member of my family that I actually liked. She was 19 and lived in Texas. "When does she get here?"

"She'll be here on Wednesday." She said

Back at James's place, he and Zoey had finished making out.

"So we're all alone, aren't we?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah it's just us." James said.

"So let's dance." Zoey said.

"O-kay." James said

"What? We said that the next time we're alone together we would dance." Zoey said.

"Yeah I just didn't think you meant right now." James said.

"It makes it more intimate." Zoey said before she whispered into his ear. "Don't worry we'll be naked soon enough."

Zoey took a CD out of her purse and began to play it. James took her hand and they began to slowly dance. After the song was done and faster one came on. Zoey threw her top off.

"Think you can keep up?" She asked.

"Yeah I think I can." James said.

The next morning, Zoey woke up completely naked and lying on top of James. He was still asleep and she decided to kiss him until he woke up.

"What?" James asked with a yawn. "Oh you look beautiful."

"Thanks" Zoey said as she began to get up and gather her clothes. "I should probably get going. My parents didn't know that I was staying the night."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." James said as he began to do the same "Mine will probably be home soon too."

"I'll see you soon." Zoey said as she finished getting dressed, kissed him and rushed out the door.

She headed home and walked into the hotel, sneaking into her room.

"Where were you last night?" Carey asked as she walked in.

"I was with James. And yes I made sure to use protection." Zoey said, not being able to think of a better lie.

"Okay fine." Carey said.

"You're not going to punish me?" Zoey asked in confusion,

"You're an adult now." Carey said. "But I hope this doesn't turn into a routine thing and if you're going to be staying anywhere, call to let me know. Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No." Zoey answered.

"Good, your father made waffles." Carey said.

Zoey headed into the kitchen and ate her waffles. After she was done her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Where were you last night? I tried to call you?" I asked.

"I was a little busy with James. I spent the night." Zoey replied.

"I see. So I guess you're not a tease anymore. So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Bailey's pregnant." She said simply and slowly.

"So what is she going to do about it?" I questioned, somewhat surprised by the news.

"Keep it. She said she can't get an abortion or give it up for adoption." Zoey answered.

"Why not?" I queried.

"Conscience." Zoey said.

"Well I have some bad news too, though not as bad as that." I said.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"My parents are moving up my debutante ball to my birthday and are having it here. So in other words, I am having one." I answered. "But I also have good news. Do you remember my cousin Sara?"

"The model?" Zoey asked.

"Yes that's her. She's coming into town for it." I said. "Can I come over?"

"You know you don't have to ask." She commented.

"I know that's why I'm standing outside your door." I said before knocking on the door.

"Hold on I have to get the door." Zoey said with a smile on her face as she let me in. She then hung up. "So how was church?"

"Sucked." I said. "I've also got Marcus on Seacrest and Ellen. Crap."

"What?" She asked.

"I scheduled Ellen on the same day as my ball." I said.

"Well can't you get him on a different day?" She asked.

"I can try." I said. "But what should I do if I can't?"

"I would say cancel entirely. Wait a minute. My dad knows somebody who knows Ellen." Zoey said.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver." I said as I hugged her. I was able to touch her without setting any feelings off. But I knew that they were probably still there which worried me a little. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Let's go to the gym." She suggested. "We haven't worked out together since cheerleading ended. I kind of want to be in shape for when school starts."

"Okay whatever you say." I said with a smirk. "So how's the music career going?"

"I'm still mulling through the choices. I'm still not sure if I'm completely ready yet." Zoey said. "Hey, how about before we go to the gym I play you a new song I wrote?"

We headed to her room and she took out her guitar.

_If there's a place you'd rather be_

_Away from this climb of insanity_

_So much fear and much noise_

_You can leave it's your choice_

_But before you decide to go_

_Here's something you should know_

_  
I don't wanna fall without you_

_I don't wanna dive without you_

_You'll be where I need you to be_

_I know you'll be there to catch me_

_I don't wanna fall without you_

_  
Landing's always difficult_

_Even for the most resourceful _

_You can go ahead and say I'm wrong_

_You're the king, I'm just a pawn_

_If you wanna come with me and fly_

_You should at least know why_

_Chorus_

_Chorus_

"That was great." I remarked. "And your voice fits the song so well. Anyway maybe you could see a lawyer to look over some of the contracts that you've been offered."

"I might actually want to finish school first." She said. "I'm still not sure. Now without further interruption let's head to gym. On second thought, we should go to the Y. We can get some swimming in too."

On Wednesday, Zoey and I were at the airport, waiting for Sara's plane to arrive.

"So your parents really grounded Cody and Bailey for the rest of the summer? That's a little harsh. Of course if I got pregnant, my parents would probably disown me."

Zoey laughed. "Wait, you're not joking?" She asked as she looked at my face in surprise.

"No I'm not. It looks really bad in society if your daughter has a pregnancy out of wedlock. Of course they usually expect you to get married by 22."

"Okay then." Zoey said in surprise. "That's her, isn't it?"

Zoey was pointing a tall blonde girl with curly hair, wearing a blue tunic and jeans that was walking in our direction.

"Sara!" I said as she walked over.

"Maxie!" Sara said as she hugged me tightly. "You're Zoey, right? I think I remember you."

"Yeah that's me." Zoey said. "You're taller than I remember though. So what's exactly is your height?"

"I'm 5'11'. It's really good to be tall in the modeling world." Sara said. "So I really wanna go to Red Sox game, especially since they're player the Rangers. Is there any way that we can fit that in? They're really doing well this year. I think this is their year."

Sara was a huge baseball fan. She kept saying every year that the Rangers would win the World Series despite the fact that they have never even played in one. But that's kind of what it was like around here until 2004 when the Curse of the Bambino was broken.

"Just don't wear your jersey." I said.

"It's not as bad as wearing a Yankees jersey. If you wear one anywhere in town, you'll have a mob chasing after you." Zoey joked.

"Yeah they always try to buy their way into the playoffs." I added.

"You're exactly one to talk, your Sox pretty much do the same thing." Sara said as she ruffled my hair. She was like a big sister to me. "So are you ready for your big day?"

"Not really, I don't really want to but Mom's making me doing it anyway." Max easily replied.

"Well I didn't think that I would like mine either but I loved it." Sara said. "Obviously not as much as Giselle did since she found her perfect guy there, but it was still pretty good. So I hear that you're dating a singer. Do I know who it is by any chance?"

"Actually you do." I said. "Remember Lil' Little?"

"You're dating Lil' Little!" Sara exclaimed. "Oh my god you're so lucky. So is he going to be your escort?"

"I'm also his manager. Yeah we had a bit of a scheduling conflict at first but that's all taken care of thanks to Zoey's dad. He knew somebody that fixed it."

"So is your dad a producer or something?" Sara asked.

"No he's actually a famous singer." Zoey said. "Kurt Martin?"

"Yeah that name sounds familiar." Sara said. "So do you know how I've been thinking about becoming a designer?"

"Yeah." I said, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well I've designed a dress that you can wear for your party. It's gonna be shipped to your house in a few days." Sara said.

"That's really thoughtful of you." I said. "So what are you doing these days? Are you dating anyone?"

"I'm dating one of the guys from _Glee_." Sara answered.

"The gay one?" Zoey asked.

"No that guy is really is gay. I'm with the tall guy that's on the football team." Sara said. "His name is Cory."

"Wow you're going to have tall children." Zoey said.

"If I stay with him, probably." Sara said.

"So why don't we head home and then go to the game?" I suggested.

"Alright." Sara and Zoey both said.

So this chapter is pretty much filler. It's basically just some extensions of the last part of the last chapter. Zoey and James had a very romantic first time. So Max's mother is played by Cindy Crawford and Sara, if I didn't make it completely obvious, is played by Taylor Swift. And lastly the song that Zoey's singing was written by yours truly. Please read and review. Max's ball is next chapter


	17. Confessions of a Teenage Debutante

I woke up on the morning on Thursday August 5th with an idea in my head. I had to tell it to someone. I took out my phone and called Zoey.

"Hello?" Zoey asked, sleepily complete with a yawn.

"I just got an idea." I said. "I need you to help plan me a party."

"Party? I thought your party wasn't until tomorrow." Zoey said, confused.

"I want to have a private party to celebrate my last day as a minor. Just you and me, and Marcus and James, and Sara and Cody and Bailey…"

"Cody and Bailey can't leave the suite." Zoey reminded me.

"Then we'll have in your suite." I said. "Your parents can be there too. I wasn't gonna bring wine or anything. Come on I've never been so excited to have a party before."

"So how is this gonna work?" Zoey said, yawning again. "Am I going to meet you at your place or are you coming here?"

"Neither. We're going to meet at IHOP. We can discuss this over breakfast. " I said. "And we can get some coffee into your system so you're actually useful. I can't wait till you get there. This is going to be so much fun."

So we both went to IHOP and ordered our food and some coffee.

"So what do you wanna do?" Zoey asked.

"Well I wanna get a cake since there won't be any tomorrow. I also want presents. I want a normal birthday party." I said.

"Well I'm gonna have to go shopping for presents later without then." Zoey said.

"That will work perfectly. You can do that while I'm getting the cake." I said as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"You know seem less peppy after having your coffee." Zoey remarked.

"Well the excitement is starting to die down." I said. "I also want to see a movie."

So later that day, we went to see _The Sorcerer's Apprentice _before we each went on our own separate shopping trips.

That night was the night of my party. Sara and I arrived at the Tipton.

"So it must be kind of weird living in a hotel." Sara said.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"It's just that when people stay in hotels, they're usually on vacation. So when you're on vacation, do you stay in a house?" Sara explained.

"Well when Zoey and I went to Malibu we ended up staying at a friend's house." I stated.

"I didn't know that you had a friend in Malibu." Sara said.

"Yeah we actually met at one of the balls." I said. I wasn't going to tell her that Miley was Hannah Montana. As much as I loved Sara, she was terrible at keeping secrets.

We went up the elevator to Suite 1803. The cake had already been delivered and should have been there. I knocked on the door.

Carey opened the door. "Hey the birthday girl's here." She said.

"Well technically my birthday's not till tomorrow." I said. "This is my cousin Sara."

"Hi." Sara said.

"I'm Carey." The woman said. "My husband Kurt is around here somewhere."

Sara walked in and looked at Kurt. "Weren't you in a movie with Anne Heche?" She asked

"Yes I was." Kurt said. "I'm also in the rock and roll hall of fame."

Everyone that we invited was there. We only invited a few people because tomorrow's party was going to be huge. One of the first things that we did was eat cake. I had got my favorite kind of cake made: chocolate with strawberry frosting. It was like the equivalent of heaven on frosting

I looked over some of my presents. Zoey got me this music producing program for my computer. From Cody and Bailey (which was actually from on their behalf) I got the newest Usher CD. From Sara I got an HD Radio to replace the satellite one I had. From Marcus I got a personally engraved iPod touch. From James, I got a video camera and from Carey and Kurt a hundred dollar a gift card to Target. Overall I was happy with the gifts that I had gotten. They were better than the jewelry and clothes that I would get at my debutante ball.

"Hello everyone." Zoey said. "I think we should make a toast. To Max, enjoy your last few hours of childhood. At midnight you will be an adult and then life will come at you at full stride and thanks for being my best friend."

We all then drank our juice glasses.

"So am I staying over tonight?" Zoey asked.

"Actually no, my mom thinks tomorrow should be some sort of family bonding thing: just me, her, and Sara." I said.

"Okay that's cool." Zoey said.

"You're going to have to make sure that you look good on your own." I replied.

"I think I can do that." Zoey said with a laugh. She was starting to get better at keeping up her appearance. "So do you wanna check out what's on TV?"

"There usually isn't anything on during the summer." I said as we went to Zoey's room and turned on the TV. We watched a little bit of _Jersey Shore._

"Is it just me or is this show complete trash?" Zoey asked.

"It's not just you. I want to be offended by it and I don't even have any Italian in me." I remarked. "Let's see if we can find something else. Hey _Camp Rock_ is on. You really do look like Tess."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? That's like saying Cody looks like Zac Efron." Zoey said.

"Just take a close look." I advised.

"Okay maybe a little but only if you look like Caitlyn." She added. I thought about what she said and I kind of saw it. We did have similar faces but that was where the similarities ended. I've always wondered why people liked to be compared to celebrities. Did it make them feel better about themselves or something?

Sara and I stayed for another hour before we headed home.

"That was fun." Sara said. "I think I ate too much cake though. I'll have to do something about that."

"Please don't tell me you're bulimic." I said.

"No I was talking about Pilates." Sara said. "I'll have to find some time to do some tomorrow. Why would I want to make myself throw up?"

"I don't know, don't a lot of models do that?" I asked.

"Those are the ones that quickly find themselves unemployed." Sara said. "The agency that I'm doesn't like people who try to cheat."

"Hmm sounds like a good place to be." I said. "We should probably head to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

The next day, we woke up and went through the usual routine of getting ready. Like Zoey, I also was making a stop at the jewelry store. I was a getting a diamond studded tiara and a bracelet but neither were personal like Zoey's necklace. It wasn't surprising as my parents just seemed to want me to marry a wealthy man and not have a life of my own. There could care less if I shined as Kurt had put it.

I did like the dress that Sara had designed for me. It was strapless with a built in corset that was supposed to make my breasts look bigger but I wasn't exactly comfortable wearing it because it was kind of tight and I've never been a fan of tight clothes.

The ball was nice in the way that the house was decorated. I was getting a behind the scenes look for the first time. I entered the ballroom with Marcus as one of the butlers held the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Maxine Baker, escorted by Marcus Little." He said. If everyone wasn't watching me, I would have rolled my eyes. Marcus and I descended the stairs before we headed to the dance floor.

"So how is this now that it's happening?" Marcus asked.

"It doesn't completely suck." I said. "It's still something that I never wanted to do."

"So has anyone called about touring by any chance?" Marcus asked.

"Now's not exactly the best time to be discussing business but actually there were calls from Chris Brown and Usher."

"Which one do you think I should take?" Marcus asked as we continued to slowly dance together.

"Well probably Usher because touring with Chris Brown doesn't exactly sound like a good career move." I said as the music stopped.

I soon began to dance with my father which probably didn't look anywhere near as good as Zoey did with Kurt. I did catch a glimpse of Zoey and pretended to smile for her which she easily caught and laughed on the inside about. Afterwards I was free to mingle and do whatever else was appropriate. And that was actually a very small list since there were a number of things that I wanted to do but would not be able to.

"So how do you feel now that you're eighteen?" Zoey asked me.

"This was not how I expected my birthday to go. But this is nice, I guess." I said.

"So do you still want to move in with me? Cody and Bailey will be leaving in about a month." Zoey said.

"I don't know. I think that I might get my own suite." I said.

"That's fine too but it would probably be less trouble if you just moved in with us." Zoey said, trying to sound persuasive. "You know that both of my parents love you."

"Well I still have to go to the bank before I decide anything." I pointed out.

"So we waited until you're eighteen and nothing happened between us." Zoey said. "Now we're both in relationships and I don't know about you but I don't exactly want out of mine."

I don't think either of us anticipated how much those words hurt me to hear. I didn't tell her that either.

After the party was over, Marcus and I went to my room. He began to strip off his tuxedo, starting with the blazer before he began to unbutton the buttons of his tuxedo shirt, which I have never exactly been a fan of.

"Marcus stop!" I said. "I can't do this."

"Okay we can wait for another time to do this." He said as he began to rebutton. "I'll just head to the guest room."

"Actually I think you should go." I said.

"I don't understand." He replied as he grabbed his sport coat.

"When I said that I can't do this, I meant this relationship." I explained. "I don't think that it would be fair to keep you hanging on when I don't I love you."

"But I need you." Marcus said.

"No you don't. I happen to be friends with Usher's manager and I could probably get him to pick you up as a client."

"I really don't understand why you're saying this now." Marcus said as he began to cry a little. "What did I do wrong?"

"Marcus you didn't do anything wrong." I said as I took the iPod he gave me off the nightstand and handed it back to him.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" He asked

"It's because I've been doing something wrong." I said as I tried not to cry from what I was doing to him. "This whole time that we've been dating, I've been using you. I've been trying to displace some feelings that I shouldn't have of another person toward you. But the truth is…I'm in love with someone else."

So now we have a confession. Max is officially in love with Zoey. But it looks like Zoey doesn't love Max back. What will she do? I originally meant for the end of this chapter to happen at the end of the next chapter but because I didn't want to have another filler, I reworked some things to make it fit in. And I'm just going to say this now, Zoey is not going to immediately stop her relationship with James to be with Max because she is in love herself. You'll find out what's going to happen with that in a few chapters.


	18. Across the Universe

After the party was over, Marcus and I went to my room. He pulled to strip off his tuxedo, starting with the blazer before he began to unbutton the buttons of his tuxedo shirt, which I have never exactly been a fan of.

"Marcus stop!" I said. "I can't do this."

"Okay we can wait for another time to do this." He said. "I'll just head to the guest room."

"Actually I think you should go." I said.

"I don't understand." He replied as he grabbed his sport coat.

"When I said that I can't do this, I meant this relationship." I explained. "I don't think that it would be fair to keep you hanging on when I don't I love you."

"But I need you." Marcus said.

"No you don't. I happen to be friends with Usher's manager and I could probably get him to pick you up as a client."

"I really don't understand why you're saying this now." Marcus said as he began to cry a little. "What did I do wrong?"

"Marcus you didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" He asked

"It's because I've been doing something wrong." I said as I tried not to cry from what I was doing to him. "This whole time that we've been dating, I've been using you. I've been trying to displace some feelings that I shouldn't have of another person toward you. But the truth is…I'm in love with someone else."

"Okay then. That hurts." Marcus said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I never meant to hurt you. This just got way out of hand."

"Well I guess I need to thank you for getting my career back on track." Marcus said.

"You deserve someone that will love you back." I said. "This will be the last time that you'll ever see me."

"Why are you quoting _New Moon?"_ He asked. "And where are you going?"

"I'm not sure where I'm going but I know that I'm leaving tomorrow." I said. "I'll make one last call to set you up. I wish you good luck."

Marcus put his blazer on and then headed out the door. I felt horrible for doing it to him but I knew it would only get worse if I didn't let him go. So why was I leaving? I knew that Zoey didn't love me back and the only way I felt I could truly get over her was to run away from her. I changed into my pajamas, took out my suitcase and began to pack. I packed pretty light. I was only going to take a few things with me and they would be mostly possessions. I could buy new clothes whenever I got to wherever I was going to go. My plan was to go the airport, looked at the marquis board and pick where my new home was going to be. I went to sleep for what was going to be my last night in Boston.

The next day and I woke up and headed to the bank. I showed my ID and went to claim my check for 13 million dollars. The particular bank was a rather upscale bank that had a lot of money in it. However I had to use my debit card or checks to make any transactions on any account. I walked out my own personal account that I only could access. I felt very free and I got into my car, headed back to my house to grab my bags and took the limo to the airport. I would get a new car when I got there too.

The limo dropped me off at the airport. I purposely didn't want to tell anyone that I was leaving. I walked in and back to look at the board. There were several flights that were still available. I could go to Houston for hot weather, or Nashville for a good Southern experience or maybe I could head to Oakland and get a place by the bay. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Max?" A British girl said. I turned to see Jessica and Janice.

"Hey." I said as I waved to them.

"Where are you going?" Janice asked.

I'm not quite sure yet. Somewhere far away from here." I answered. "You?"

"We're moving back to England." Jessica said. "We were starting to feel really homesick."

"Really really homesick." Janice added as Jessica scowled at her. "Sorry I'll stop doing that."

"That might be a nice place to go." I mused. "So any other reasons?"

"Were actually looking to start a music career." Jessica said. "I know it sounds a little silly."

"No I think it's great that you two want to do that." I said as I was suddenly hit with an idea. "Do you two have a manager by any chance?"

"No do you know any in England?" Janice asked.

"Well not in England but I happened to just finished with my first client, Marcus Little." I said.

"Yeah I know him." Jessica said.

"That new song is astounding." Janice agreed. "But you aren't going to England are you?"

"I could go with you." I suggested. "Just let me get a ticket and I'll meet you at the gate. But there is one thing I need you to do for me before I agree to become your manager."

"What?" Both of the twins asked at the same time.

"Sing for me." I responded as the two of them started to sing.

_You asked me why I change  
The colour of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need  
32 pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
Its just a chick thing... you otta let it go  
You try to understand but you don't have a clue_

_Thats what girls do!_  
_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._  
_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_  
_Thats what girls do!_

"Yeah I think the two of you are ready."

So I bought my first class ticket and headed to through security before arriving at the gate where the twins were waiting.

"So why did the two of you give up modeling?" I asked.

"Well the place that we lived in was too overly crowded and our boss was several things that wouldn't be appropriate to say at an airport." Jessica said.

"Not to mention a selfish twit who was angry over the past." Janice added.

"I see and why music? You two seemed to like the whole high society thing." I said.

"Well it gets old after a while." Jessica said.

"So what's the first thing we're going to do when we get there?" Janice asked

"Well I don't know about you two but I need to go shopping." I said.

"Shopping sounds perfect." Jessica agreed.

"Maybe we should find a place to live too." Janice said.

The next day, I went to a label with my newest clients. It was the top label in the United Kingdom.

"Sorry but I've no need for a duo." The president said. "But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"If could use a trio." He said. He looked at me. "Do you sing by any chance?"

"Well I can sing." I said before I sang a song for him. "But I'm not looking to make a career out of it."

"Please Max, you're really good." Jessica said.

"You did say you would help us." Janice reminded me.

"Fine I guess I can do it." I relented.

"One more thing, I need you to learn how to speak with an accent. How about you three come back in three weeks and we can record something?" He said.

Zoey's POV

It's been an interesting week. I haven't really seen Max that much and Bailey was still grounded, so I decided to spend some time with Maddie. That led to some interesting conversations as she pried me on my love life and what it felt like having a boyfriend that was about to start college. When Maddie first met James she had the same reaction that most other girls had when they met him. It was slightly amusing to me to see someone like Maddie reduced to a drooling mess in front of a hot guy. But I did assert that he was my hot guy. Things were going great for us. I never thought that I would fall in love with a guy but I somehow did. I was undeniably in love with him.

Today, I was heading to the first cheer practice of the year. I was hoping that Max would be there so I could find out why she hadn't been returning my calls. But it wouldn't surprise me if she somehow got mono and had stay inside all day. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to spend such a beautiful summer day inside. Well actually I could but that was a long time ago. Being a guy seemed like it was so long ago even though it's only been three months. We haven't found Athena and even if we did, she might not be able to do anything like London said. I arrived at the school and went out to the football field where most of the squad was. Max wasn't there and neither were Jessica and Janice.

"Does anyone know where Jessica and Janice are?" I asked.

"They went back to England." Vanessa said.

"Great, now I'll have to have more tryouts when school starts." I said. "Well it looks like we won't be doing the pyramid today but let's run through all of the other drills."

Practice went pretty well. I could tell that the girls on the squad were really good and Bob was decent. I still couldn't tell how good we were really because we weren't a full squad. I would have to go to Max's house to try to talk at some point. After practice, I had to go to work. How sad is that? I'm a freaking debutante and I still have to work at Sonic. Well it would be sad if I didn't like it. Because if I didn't, I would have quit a while ago. I was probably going to quit soon anyway because I didn't need the added pressure of a job in my senior year. I drove to Sonic, got dressed in my uniform and then clocked in.

"Have you seen Max?" My manager asked. "This is the second shift she's missed this week."

"No I haven't seen her all week. Maybe she's sick or something." I said.

"Well I need you to send a message to her that if she misses another shift without notifying us, she'll be fired. I'd hate to do it because Max is one of my best waitresses but part of having a job includes showing up to work."

"Okay I'll go to her house tomorrow and see if I can tell her that." I said as I grabbed my skates and headed out into the work environment. I made some pretty good tips even though the money was completely meaningless to me. When I got home, I watched some TV with Bailey before we both went to bed. She and Cody were going to be leaving in a few weeks so we made sure to spend at least an hour a day together She was starting gain a little weight but that was a good thing. The baby needed space in her belly to grow.

The next day after breakfast, I headed down to Max's house. After I made it past the gate, I asked to speak to Max or at least her parents so I could know what she had.

"What can we do for you, Miss Martin?" Her mother asked. Really she calls me that? I'm her daughter's best friend for crying out loud.

"Well I haven't seen Max all week and I was wondering if she was sick or something." I said.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Her mother said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Maxine has moved away." She said. At that moment, it felt like something had punched me in the face.

What is Zoey going to do in response to that? We found out that Zoey and Max are on completely different continents. It's pretty clear that Max didn't think things through when she made the decision to leave without even saying goodbye. But who saw Max becoming a British music star? Anyone? And lastly most of htis story has been in Max's point of view and we really didn't get to see things from Zoey's side. That's why the rest of the story will be in Zoey's Point of view.


	19. Tour de America

The next day after breakfast, I headed down to Max's house. After I made it past the gate, I asked to speak to Max or at least her parents so I could know what she had.

"What can we do for you, Miss Martin?" Her mother asked. Really she calls me that? I'm her daughter's best friend for crying out loud.

"Well I haven't seen Max all week and I was wondering if she was sick or something." I said.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Her mother said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Maxine has moved away." She said. At that moment, it felt like something had punched me in the face.

"How long has she been gone?" I asked.

"About a week." Her mother said.

"Where did she go?" I replied. "And why?"

"She didn't say." She said. "She just took the limo to the airport."

"Thank you." I said as I left the mansion.

I couldn't believe Max would do that to me. We were supposed to be best friends. The tears rolled down my face as I drove home. I went to my room and began bawling. I was still crying when Bailey walked into the room.

"Zoey?" She said as she noticed me. "Oh my god, what happened? Did James break up with you?"

"Worse." I said. "Max moved away."

"Where?" Bailey asked.

"She didn't say! Her parents don't even know where she is!" I yelled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bailey asked as she held my hand.

"I don't know. I don't think there's anything that I can do. For whatever reason she left, she's gone and probably not coming back." I said. "I just don't know why she left. A few days before everything was perfect aside from her having the ball thing but what could have possibly made her want to leave?"

"Have you tried calling her?" Bailey asked.

"17 times." I said. "She might not even have the same phone anymore."

"Then it looks like there's only one thing that you can do." Bailey stated as I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked in surprise since she apparently had the answer.

"You need to go find her." Bailey replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her? I have no idea where she is?" I pointed out as I started to wipe the black stains off my face.

"Then you need to look everywhere." Bailey said.

"I don't understand." I said.

"It's simple you need to tour the country until you find her." Bailey said.

"How am I supposed to go on tour? I'm not well known enough." I responded.

"Justin Bieber did it." Bailey pointed out.

Later that week, I called the heads of each label in for a meeting.

"Thank you all for coming." I said as I looked at each of you. "All of you have offered me contracts but I have a provision that I want made. I want to start touring immediately."

"That's absurd." The head of Warner said.

"Is it? It worked for Justin Bieber and he's one of the biggest stars in the world right now." I said. "I will sign a contract that gives me that right. Actually Warner I want you to go because I want my videos to be on Youtube."

At the end of the week I was signed to Universal. I was going to play my first show in New York in a month. I had hired Dad to be my manager and Mom to be my business manager. I had dropped out of school and bequeathed the title of head cheerleader to Darlene.

My first show at Madison Square Garden was actually a huge success. It was sold out. I guess I really was one of the hottest new acts. After going through my set, I came back out for the encore.

"I have one last song that I want to play. It's from _Camp Rock_. This song means a lot to me because I had a friend move away recently, and I'm trying to find her. Max, if you're out there, this is for you."

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I want to be_  
_Oh next to you... and you next to me_  
_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

The crowd cheered but I still felt a little bit empty aside. As I went backstage I knew that Max wasn't there. I continued to go through city after city looking for her, hoping, praying that I would find her. I recorded an album in between tour dates that was mostly original songs with a few covers. _Gotta Find You _was such a huge hit at my concerts that the label decided to release it as my first single.

The major downside of touring is it ended up costing me my relationship with James. I was upset at first but then I started to get over it. Long distance relationships are hard. I don't know how Cody and Bailey were ever able to make it work. Speaking of Cody and Bailey, they had gone off to college which made the whole going on tour a lot easier. The two of them had to be the most perfectly matched couple in the world. I don't think there was anything that could possibly ever tear the two of them apart.

By November, I was headed to Los Angeles for a performance at the American Music Awards. _Gotta Find You _was entering its 6th week at #1 on the Hot 100 and I was going to be debuting my new single _Run Away_. Rather than staying at a hotel, I decided to stay in Malibu at Miley's house. My car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey I'm glad that you decided to come." Miley said as she answered the door and hugged me. Miley lived on private property so I wouldn't have to worry about any paparazzi. "So how does it feel to be the biggest star in the world?"

"You tell me." I countered "You probably know it better than I do."

"Well I didn't take off this fast. You're bigger than I am. Is it true that you had record labels fighting over you?" Miley asked.

"That part actually is true." I answered. "I told them that I would only accept if I could start touring."

"Why?" Miley asked. "I just think that maybe you should have established yourself more first."

"Well it turns out that I already was pretty established, from the Pearl Jam show to your show to my Youtube videos." I stated.

"So why were you in such a rush to go on tour?" Miley asked

"Max." I simply answered as I looked down. "She moved away and didn't tell me where she was going. I'm not sure if she doesn't want to see me but I've chosen not to accept it if she doesn't. I am going to find her so I can talk to her. Max is the person that I'm singing _Gotta Find You _about."

"Wow that's a great devotion to your friend." Miley said as I could tell that my monologue moved her. "It's really touching."

"Thank you." I said before deciding to change the subject. "So how are you and Oliver doing?"

Miley didn't say a word. I saw her smile and then show her finger to me. I noticed a gold ring with a diamond in it.

"He proposed to you?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah I'll tell you the story." Miley said.

_Miley had just finished a concert and was returning home. Oliver said that he had a surprise for her and she had no idea what it could possibly be. She walked into the house with Lilly and closed the door. The steps were lined with rose petals._

"_Was it that donut planning?" Lilly asked._

"_I don't know." Miley said. "Maybe I should follow the trail."_

_She did follow the roses to her bedroom where the lights were turned out. She turned on the lights and she saw Oliver on one knee holding a ring._

_Miley's mouth hung open in shock. _

"_Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" Oliver asked in a sincere and loving tone._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" Miley shouted as she hugged her new fiancé. "I can't believe this. I didn't expect this at all. Oliver, I love you so much." _

"Wow that sounded really romantic." I admitted.

"So what are you still with your boyfriend?" Miley asked.

I shook my head. "No, the tour got too much for us. We couldn't spend any time together. He was busy with college." I said. "But I'm okay now. I think I'm starting to get over him."

"That's at least good to hear." Miley said.

The performance at the award show was a success. So was the rest of the tour. The biggest downside was after I had finished touring, I was nowhere closer to finding Max than when I started. It was good that I was able to be done with the tour by the time that Bailey went into labor. I headed to Rhode Island as soon as I got the message. I was in the delivery room because Cody couldn't take it. This only reinforces the theory that my brother is a bit of a wimp. At 2:34 a.m., Eileen Madeline Martin has born. I wasn't exactly a fan of the name but that wasn't up to me. She looked beautiful just like her mother. I did feel sorry for Bailey because she chose not to use any drugs. She was in a lot of pain when everything was over.

The next day I headed to Best Buy. An employee approached me as soon as he recognized me.

"You're…you're…" He said in awe.

"Zoey Martin." I completed his sentence. "I'm looking for some new music. Something that I've never heard before, maybe something international."

"I actually know just the thing." He said as he led me to the CDs. "There's this new group in the UK that is really popular. They're called JMJ. If they ever come over here, they'll probably be really big."

"Sounds great, can I see the CD?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right here." He said as he handed me the CD.

I looked it over and saw three girls. I immediately recognized the girls on the sides as Jessica and Janice. I didn't know that they had become popstars. Then I looked at the girl in the middle and was so shocked that I dropped the CD. The girl in the middle was Max.

So that's an interesting way to for Zoey to find out where Max went. At a random best buy in Rhode Island. The tables turned and Bailey helped out Zoey. Plus there's another Moliver piece. Zoey's gonna plam something more than just going to England to meet JMJ. If you want a hint there's one in Chapter 4 if you look hard enough.


	20. And the Stones Keep Rolling

The next day, I headed to Best Buy. An employee approached me as soon as he recognized me.

"You're…you're…" He said in awe.

"Zoey Martin." I completed his sentence. "I'm looking for some new music. Something that I've never heard before, maybe something international."

"I actually know just the thing." He said as he led me to the CDs. "There's this new group in the UK that is really popular. They're called JMJ. If they ever come over here, they'll probably be really big."

"Sounds great, can I see the CD?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right here." He said as he handed me the CD.

I looked it over and saw three girls. I immediately recognized the girls on the sides as Jessica and Janice. I didn't know that they had become popstars. Then I looked at the girl in the middle and was so shocked that I dropped the CD. The girl in the middle was Max.

"Are you alright, Miss Martin?" The employee asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, Craig." I said as regained my composure and grabbed the CD up off the floor. "I think I will buy this."

I left the store with the store with CD in hand. The first thing I did was put in my car and listen to it. It was really good. I had to know more about the group so when I got to my hotel, I went on Youtube and checked out some of their concert videos. Technically it was illegal to post them but they didn't care and I don't think the artists cared either. I didn't care at least. I started to watch and found out that Max was a really good singer. I didn't really know that. In all of the years that I had known her, I had never once heard her sing. (Except for when she sang backup for the band.)

Now that I knew where she was, I couldn't but wonder how I was going to talk to her. I doubt just going to England to look for her would work. I definitely needed something more creative than that since she apparently didn't want to see me because if she had, she would haven't left without saying goodbye. I couldn't understand exactly why she went to the United Kingdom of all places and when she decided to form a musical group with Jessica and Janice. I had to come up with a plan to force her to talk to me.

I knew two people that I could possibly to go for advice. I drove to Brown University and hoped that Cody wouldn't be in class right now. I found his dorm and knocked on the door. I was relieved when he opened it.

"I found Max." I said in quick manner.

"Where is she?" Cody asked in surprised. "And how?"

I showed him the CD. "This is a British import." I said.

"How did you get this?" Cody asked.

"They had it at Best Buy." I responded as took it back. "I came here because I need your help. I need to figure out a way to get her to talk to me."

"What I don't get is why she left in the first place." Cody said.

"I can't tell you the answer to that either. She was supposed to be getting a suite or moving in with us but she suddenly left." I said as I looked around his room. "But somewhere along the lines, she must up with Jessica and Janice and they formed this group which is weird because I've never known Max to be a singer. So can you give me a suggestion?"

"Well do you know if they're up for you awards?" Cody asked.

"They're too new to be nominated for any Grammys. They obviously have only been around a little longer than I have but this album was released on October." I explained.

"It's too bad that you don't know anyone else in England." He said.

"Cody, that's it." I said as I hugged him. "You're a genius

"I know I'm a genius but what's it?" He asked.

"We have family in England. Dad's brother that he never talks about." I said. "Now I just have to figure out someway I can use him to help me get to Max."

"You're right, I forgot all about Uncle Chris." Cody said. "But you haven't exactly talked to him in years. Do you even have his number?"

"No but I'll have my manager get it from his manager." I said. "I'm sure that he'll be able to find it."

"So what exactly are you going to ask him?" Cody questioned as he grabbed a book of his desk. "You better make sure to things all of this through so it doesn't backfire like some of your other schemes."

"For the record, I haven't made any schemes in several months. And I wouldn't consider this a scheme. I'm not trying to do anything to anyone. I'm just trying to get Max to talk to me." I said. "So how are Bailey and the baby?"

"They'll need to be in the hospital till tomorrow." Cody said. "But they're saying the birth went well and there shouldn't be any complications."

"Like you would know, you fainted in the delivery room." I said. "You really can be a bit of a wimp sometimes. It's a good thing that I was there for Bailey."

"A lot of people faint in the delivery room. There's usually at least one a day." Cody argued.

"So have you thought about marrying her anytime soon?" I asked.

"I don't know if we need to play with marriage right now." Cody said. "Remember how that assignment went?"

"Yeah I was married to London. Of course I'd never really be able to get married to London because she'd have to give up her magic or something along those lines." I said, remembering when London explained the various wizard laws to me. Apparently wizards could only other wizards.

"So why didn't you have London try to change you back?" Cody asked.

"Haven't I told you this before? London can't change me back. Only Athena can and that's only if she still had her powers. Besides it would probably be a very bad idea for me to change back. You might lose your daughter. I'm willing to stay this way for the rest of my life now." I said. I had been a girl for almost a year. I had stopped wanting to changed back a while ago. I was no longer Zack Martin. I was now Zoey Martin.

"Yeah when you put it that way, we should leave the butterfly effect alone." Cody said. "We have no idea what we would change."

"I think I'm gonna go." I said. "I have to find a way to get our uncle's contact information."

"It was good seeing you again." Cody said.

"You too." I added. "Maybe next time, I can bring Max with me. Tell Bailey that I said hi."

I left Cody's dorm room and began to brainstorm a way I could get my uncle to get to help me get to Max. I turned on my radio to try to use some music to get my thoughts going. A Rolling Stones song began to play. I was suddenly hit with an idea.

Later that day after my people gave me the number that I that sought, I made a call to my uncle Chris Martin.

"Hello" He said

"Hello Uncle Chris." I said. "I was wondering if I could come visit you."

"I suppose." He said. "It would be nice for you to meet your cousins. Will your brother be coming with you?"

"No Cody's too busy with a baby of his own and college." I said. "I actually have this idea that I want to talk to you about."

Within a few days, I was in England at the home of my uncle and his wife Gwyneth Paltrow.

"So this is what I've got. We know that the Rolling Stones is one of the greatest British bands in history. I was thinking there could be a tribute concert. We could assemble some the greatest British Artists to cover their songs: Coldplay, of course, Leona Lewis, Jedward, JLS, McFly, Girls Aloud and JMJ. Plus a few non-British artists like me." I proposed.

"Why JMJ?" He asked.

"Actually they're the one that I want the most." I said. "You see my best friend Max is in the group and I haven't seen her in a long time. For some reason she won't talk to me. I want to use this so I can talk to her and fix whatever I did. But I don't want anyone to know that I'll be performing."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Just promise me that I'll you try to get them first. It shouldn't be that hard. I don't know about the other two but I know that Max is a big fan of your music."

Max, Janice, and Jessica had just returned to their loft in England. They were supposed to start touring soon but had the next few weeks off.

"I didn't think that this would work so fast." Max said in an almost perfect British accent. "When I came here I was just happy to get away from mom, sorry mum and dad."

"You're really getting good at that." Janice said. "If it weren't for the occasional slip-up it would be hard to tell that you weren't born here. So what do you think of the new song that I wrote."

"I think it will definitely be a smash." Max said.

"Did you notice that Rupert Grint was checking you out last night?" Jessica asked the brunette.

"It's too bad that I'm not interested." Max said.

"You're never interested." Janice said. "What's wrong with some of the guys around here?"

"Well it's kind of easy for you two." Max said. "You two both were able to get back with your boyfriends from five years ago. And after dating Marcus I wouldn't mind dating a non-famous person or at least a less famous person. But I don't have time to date now anyway."

Suddenly Max's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Max said "Yes this is she. Could you hold for a minute? It's Chris Martin"

"What's he calling about?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"I'll get to that." Max said as she got back on. "So why are you calling? Yes I do like the Stones. Really? We'd be honored to perform on the same stage as you. Thank you Goodbye."

"Well?" Janice asked.

"We've just been signed on to play a Rolling Stones tribute concert with Coldplay!" Max said excitedly. "There's gonna be some other artists there too like Leona Lewis, JLS, and Girls Aloud."

"That sounds great. When is it?" Jessica asked.

"And where?" Janice added.

"It's at the end of the month at the O2. We need to have a list of songs that we would like to perform done by next week." Max explained to the blonde twins.

"Then we better get started. We gotta make sure to pick before all of the good songs are taken." Jessica said.

The trio began to search iTunes for a list of Rolling Stones songs. They finally decided on a list of five in order of preference: _Paint It Black, Satisfaction, Let It Bleed, Start Me Up, and You Can't Always Get What You Want._ After the call was in, they did get the song that they wanted to perform most and decided that it would be best if they started rehearsing. The final list was

Coldplay: _It's Only Rock and Roll_

Leona Lewis: _Satisfaction_

Jedward: _Angie_

McFly: _Honky Tonk Woman_

JLS: _Wild Horses_

Fergie: _Let It Bleed_

JMJ: _Paint It Black_

Girls Aloud: _Start Me Up_

Me: _You Can't Always Get What You Want_

Of course no one besides me, Uncle Chris and the other members of Coldplay knew that I was performing. I was listed as a surprise guest.

On the day of the concert, the three girls that comprised JMJ walked backstage into the backstage area.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Jessica said before she noticed me. "Wait a minute, is that Zoey Martin?"

I walked over to them. "Hello Max." I said "We need to talk."

So now Max and Zoey have been reunited. What will happen now rhat they are in the same place for the first time in months? Will Max talk to Zoey? I also believe that I have explained the repercussions of changing reality again. So it can be pretty much assumed that Zoey will not be changing back to normal. But you've made it this far, you might as well continue till the end. I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers and if you're reading and haven't reviewed, press the green button


	21. Talk and Talk and Talk and Talk

On the day of the concert, the three girls that comprised JMJ walked backstage into the backstage area.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Jessica said before she noticed me. "Wait a minute, is that Zoey Martin?"

I walked over to them. "Hello Max." I said "We need to talk."

"Zoey? I didn't expect to see you here." Max said with surprise in her voice

I was taken by surprise by her accent. "Okay that was unexpected." I said.

"Well the label told me that to learn an accent. I've been using it for the past seven months, so I can't exactly turn it off." Max replied. "How did you find me?"

I turned to Jessica and Janice. "Do you think you two can give us some alone time?" I asked them.

"Maybe you should talk in one of the dressing rooms?" Janice suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said as I took Max to my dressing room and closed the door. The first thing that I did when we got there was hug her.

"So how did you find me?" Max repeated.

"I found your CD at Best Buy." I said as I picked up the CD off of my table and showed it to her. "One of the employees recommended to me when I went in looking for new music."

"I didn't know that it was even out in the States." Max said.

"Apparently it was imported." I said.

"I bought your CD too." Max said. "I really like the song _Run Away._"

"Max, I wrote that song about you." I said. "It represents how you ran away before we could even talk about anything.

"Oh." Max said with abated enthusiasm and increased nervousness.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "Why did you run away? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"I wanted to start a new life for myself." Max lied. "I didn't want to be stuck in this debutante lifestyle."

"Why couldn't you have told me that?" I asked, raising my voice "Don't you think that I should have been able to know that you were going to make such a spontaneous decision?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would try to talk me out of it." Max said. "I know that you reserve the right to be mad at me."

"Max, I'm not mad at you. I've never been mad at you. I've been depressed and disappointed but never mad. I don't think that I ever could be mad at you. I saved some emotions for my songwriting but that's about it" I said. "And yes I probably would have tried to stop you but when that didn't work, I would have wanted to come with."

"Would you have honestly left James to run away with me?" Max asked. "Would you have left Cody, Bailey, your parents, your friends to follow me on some crazy adventure?"

"I did all of that to find you. I went all around the country, hoping that you would be at one of my shows." I explained. "Do you know what the worst part about you leaving me was?"

"What?" Max asked.

"I didn't even know until a week after you left." I said as I began to cry. Luckily this time, I wasn't wearing mascara because I anticipated that I would be crying at some point.

"Well where did you think that I was for that whole week?" Max said as she noticed my tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Max, you have no idea how much I missed you." I said as I wiped my eyes "And as to where you were, I thought that you mono or pink eye or something, not that you had left the country. Since when do you sing anyway?"

"I've always been able to sing." Max replied. "I was originally going to be Jess and Jan's manager but the label wanted three girls and they convinced me to do it. I just didn't think that we would be as successful as we were. And it hurt me too to leave you. It was one of the hardest things that I have ever done."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked. "You didn't have to go anywhere to escape your parents' dream for you. You could have moved in with me like we talked about."

"No I couldn't have." Max remarked. "Ever since I broke up with Marcus I felt that I needed to get away from everyone."1

"Wait" I interrupted. "You broke up with Marcus?"

Max nodded. "On the night of my birthday." She said. "I left the next afternoon."

I shook my hands in front of my body. "That's the reason why left? A bad breakup?" I asked in exasperation.

"No it wasn't a bad breakup." Max said as she began to pace across the room. "I broke up with him because I couldn't stand the fact of being with somebody when I wanted to be with someone else. And the breakup had nothing to do with the reason that I left. Did you ever look back at what I did to you? I made you into something that you weren't. If I hadn't made you go to Jessica and Janice's debutante ball with me, you never would have wanted to have one of your own for your birthday. I was changing you and I didn't want you to anymore."

"Max change is good." I said. "You saw all that happened when I was changed into a girl. My parents are back together, I'm not a slacker anymore who probably would have gone nowhere in life, you and I became closer than we ever had been before, and I even had my first successful relationship ever. For all of this to happen, some things had to change. For anything good to happen, something always has to change. If everything and everyone stayed the same all of the time, it would be boring. And I liked having my debutante ball. All of the attention that I received felt really nice."

"Well maybe I need a change too." Max countered as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Max, there was nothing about your life that needed to be changed. You were in a pretty good place. You had just turned eighteen and could finally be free of your parents and on top of that, you were about to inherit 13 million dollars. You had a bunch of friends that loved you no matter you did." I said before taking a moment to breathe. "Do you know what the main reason I wanted to wait till I graduated before I started my singing career?"

"Why?" Max asked.

"I didn't want to do what you did. I didn't want to leave you James, Cody, Bailey, my parents, or any of my other friends just yet and when I did, I wanted you to be my manager so you could have come with me. That's how much our friendship meant to me, I wasn't going to leave unless you were coming with." I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"Wow I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that." Max said as she took a seat next to me. "I guess I was a little selfish and I didn't think about how anyone else would respond to what I did. If you wanted to finish your senior then why didn't you?"

"I dropped out of school because I didn't want to spend my senior year without you." I said. "And I couldn't wait a whole year to see you again. I didn't want to wait at all. I certainly didn't want to wait seven months like I have. Max at the end of every show, I sang _Gotta Find You _and dedicated the song to you." I explained. "You were the voice I heard inside my head. You are the reason that I'm one of the biggest stars in the world right now."

"Well you're not the only one who got some music about what happened. I actually wrote my first song and our first single _Disappear _about leaving you." Max answered.

"I thought that that was about Marcus." I said.

"Zoey, Marcus could never mean as much to me as you do. Marcus is a just a guy that I dated for a few months. You were my best friend for over five years. You were so many firsts to me: my first crush, my first kiss, my first date. I don't think anyone could ever mean as much to me as you do." Max said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "So did anything else happen after I left?"

"Bailey had her baby." I announced. "Her name is Eileen. I was there in the delivery room because Cody ending up fainting."

"That sounds something that Cody would do." Max said with a laugh. "He really can be such a bloke at times despite the fact that he is really intelligent."

"I have no idea what that I means." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Sorry it's a British term." Max said. "I think fool would be something that you're more accustomed to."

"Wimp was the word that I used." I said. "Anyway she is really beautiful. I think she got all of her looks from Bailey."

"Cody's not that bad looking." Max pointed out.

"Okay maybe if he wore different clothes and had a less goofy hairstyle, he would actually look decent." I admitted. "But I always was the better looking one of the two of us."

"I think that I'm going to have to agree with you on that." I said. "So are you and James still together?"

"No I'm not. The tour was the one thing that our love couldn't survive. I guess Cody and Bailey were an exception and not something that worked in most long distance relationships. We didn't even have a normal long distance relationship, the distance kept getting longer. We finally both logged onto Skype one night and did what we needed to. I wrote _Can't Be There to Kiss You_, the duet with Owl City on it, about that moment. But he's doing alright, he's dating Maddie now." I said. "So what's it like being in a group with Jessica and Janice?"

"Being in a group with them isn't that hard. We all wrote some songs that are on the album. Living with them was a little challenging at first. We own a loft in Manchester." Max answered.

"Hmm I thought they didn't like living in a loft." I said.

"No they didn't like living in a loft with fifteen other girls and a menopausal woman." Max replied. "One big pajama party was a word one of the girls used to describe it. They forgot to mention the part that there was only one bathroom."

"So what's the real reason that you left?" I asked.

"I already told you. I wanted to start a new life." She lied, nervously

"Max, I can tell that you were lying, and I can tell that you're lying now. I know that that's not the reason so why don't you tell me the truth." I responded as I got up off of the couch. I took a hairbrush off of my dresser and began to run it through my hair. I was still going to be performing even though I was performing last.

"Okay I broke up with Marcus because I didn't love him. I was always using him and not for his money since I didn't even charge make him pay me to be his manager." Max explained. "I was only with him because it was convenient for me."

"Why you were you using him?" I asked.

"I needed to prevent some other things from getting in the way." Max answered. "It's a very complex situation so let me put it in the way that would easiest for you to understand. Basically while you were busy falling in love with James, I was falling in love with you."

So there was a lot of dialogue and not very many characters in this chapter. The only ones who get any lines other than Zoey are the twins and they only get one each. Even though Zoey knew that Max was lying, she still listened to what she had to say like a good friend would. Now the important question is how will Zoey respond to Max's confession? I also went more into detail about breakup between James and Zoey. I think Maddie would be good match for him since she seems to like smart guys.


	22. Kicked Out of McDonald's

"So what's the real reason that you left?" I asked.

"I already told you. I wanted to start a new life." She lied, nervously

"Max, I can tell that you were lying, and I can tell that you're lying now. I know that that's not the reason so why don't you tell me the truth." I responded as I got up off of the couch. I took a hairbrush off of my dresser and began to run it through my hair. I was still going to be performing even though I was performing last.

"Okay I broke up with Marcus because I didn't love him. I was always using him and not for his money since I didn't even charge make him pay me to be his manager." Max explained. "I was only with him because it was convenient for me."

"Why you were you using him?" I asked.

"I needed to prevent some other things from getting the way." Max answered. "It's a very complex situation so let me put it in the way that would easiest for you to understand. Basically while you were busy falling in love with James, I was falling in love with you."

"Wait did you just say that you're in love with me?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah I did." Max replied. "I can understand if you never want to see me again."

"Max, I traveled across the country and across the Atlantic Ocean just to see you." I responded. "Why on Earth would I never want to see you again? I'm a little confused and overwhelmed. So you left because you were in love with me? That makes no sense."

"I left because I couldn't bear to see you with someone else. You and James were so happy together." Max said. "I didn't want to tear you apart. But I guess I did anyway. And I wanted to get over you."

"Max, with all due respect, that was the stupidest possible thing that you could have done." I said. I was able to tell that she was surprised by my response. "You can't just run away from your problems. Sometimes you have to face them."

"But how could I have done that when you didn't love me back?" Max said. "You don't know what it's like to want to be with somebody who is currently with somebody else. You don't know how hard it is."

"Actually I do." I replied. "There were a few time that I liked girls that already had boyfriends."

"What did you do?" Max asked.

"I had to prove that I was better than their boyfriends. I had to break them up." I said.

"But that's not really fair to the boyfriend." Max commented.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase all's fair in love and war?" I asked.

"I don't believe that." Max said as she looked down. "To compare love to war is wrong. I wouldn't want to try to break the two of you up because nothing hurts more than hurting the one that you love."

"Well I'm not dating James now, so what should we do?" I asked. "I'm putting all of this up to you."

"Well I can't go back to Boston. That's not an option. We're about to start a tour." Max said.

"That's not quite what I was talking about." I answered. "I think that we should take a shot to see if there can ever be an us. Max you falling in love with me happened for a reason. Maybe me and James weren't meant to be together because I was always supposed to be with you whether I'm a girl or not so maybe we should go on a date."

"But where are we going to go?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." I said before there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but you've been in here for a while." Janice said.

"We're going to be performing in a few minutes." Jessica added.

"Go ahead, we can finish talking after the concert. I should probably be getting ready too." I said to Max as I began to look for an outfit that would look good on stage.

I went out to hear Max and the twins perform and they sounded pretty good live. They might have been even better live than on the CD. After Girls Aloud took the stage, I went out to get on the elevator. Uncle Chris took the stage.

"So we've got one more performance for you." He said. "It's time to reveal the identity of your special surprise guest. She's a big star over in the States and her music is starting to take off here. She also happens to be my niece. Singing _You Can't Always Get What You Want,_ please welcome Zoey Martin!"

As I was raised on the stage, the crowd started to cheer and began to sing.

_I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was, footloose man_

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, well you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yea-ay (hey-hey-hey, oooh)

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singin', 'We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't, we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse'  
Sing it to me, now

(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Ooh baby, yeah, ooh

As I was singing the song, I couldn't help but realize what it meant to me. It represented my love life in a nutshell. The analogies were easy to comprehend. James was who I wanted to be with but I couldn't and if I tried harder enough, I could be with Max, who was always what I needed, starting from the moment that I was turned into a girl. I wanted to be with her before I started dating James so why couldn't I be with her now? Maybe this was my happily ever after.

"Thank you very much for coming." I said to the crowd. "I would like to speak on behalf of Coldplay, Fergie, McFly and all of the other great artists here tonight and say that I had a blast performing these songs for you. Also if you haven't bought my album, _The Girl in the Mirror_, it's out right now."

The lights went out and I stepped backstage and grabbed a bottle of water.

"That was really good." Jessica said.

"Really really good." Janice said.

"So Max, I was thinking the two of us could go to McDonalds and then maybe head to your place." I suggested, hoping that she would see it as me asking her out on a date since that was exactly what I was doing. I guess you could say that I was a little nervous despite the fact that I didn't need to be because I already knew that Max loved me.

"Okay sure." Max said. I wasn't sure if she knew that it was a date but I would make sure that she knew.

The two of us went to McDonald's and ordered our food before we sat down at our table.

"Max, are you aware that this is date?" I asked.

"It is?" She said. "No I guess I didn't know that. I didn't figure that McDonald's would be your ideal first date."

"Well I don't really know my way around this city or this country for that matter. I've only been here for a month and I haven't exactly been dating in that timeframe." I said. "So you'll have to cut me some slack."

"Well us being here gives Jess and Jan some time to do some quick shopping. I have to call them as soon as we're done so we can all get on the jet." Max said. "Home's actually over three hours driving time from here."

"Why did you get a place so far away?" I asked.

"It's actually where the twins came from and where their boyfriends live." Max said as the food came to our table.

"I think I remember something about that from a few years ago. I think their names were Donald and Roy." I said.

"Close, their names are Ronald and Troy." Max said with a laugh. "So what is touring like?"

"It was kind of fun, going to see all of those different places. Though I don't know how my dad was able to sleep in his tour bus. I tried it and it was the worse night of sleep I've ever got. Ever since, I spent my nights at hotels which I was much more accustomed to, except for the few days that I spent with Miley before the American Music Awards." I explained.

"Yeah I would imagine that sleeping in a hotel would be easy for you. So what are we doing when I go on tour?" Max asked.

"Is anyone going on the tour with you?" I asked.

"Not at the moment." Max answered.

"Well maybe I could be your opening act. My CD is just being released in Europe and I would do for a relatively cheap price." I replied. "I don't really care how much money that I make, I have enough of that already. I just wanna go on tour with you."

"Wow I really think that I could kiss you right now." Max said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Then how about you come over to my side and we can do just that." I suggested as scooted next to me in the booth.

"So how should I do this?" Max said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Are you actually how to you should kiss me?" I asked in frustration. "I don't care. Just kiss me. I just want us to be connected to each other by the mouth."

Max didn't take my time to press her lips against mine. In a short amount of seconds we were making out with each or snogging as the Brits called it. All I knew is I had never felt any happier than I did right now when I was kissing someone. I began to move my hands around her body and rubbed her in a sensual way which caused her to moan into our opened mouth kiss. We didn't notice that it seemed like most of the restaurant was staring at us. Suddenly our kissing was broken up by a loud ahem.

"Excuse me ladies. It seems that you are causing a ruckus. I would like to remind you that this is a family restaurant and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager of the McDonald's said.

After the two of us left the restaurant, we couldn't help but giggle. "Have you ever been kicked out of a McDonald's before?" I asked Max.

"I can't say that I have." Max said. "I've been kicked out of a Subway before."

"How do you get kicked off of a train?" I asked as I held onto her hand. "Are there even trains in Boston?"

"No I mean a Subway restaurant." Max replied. "The sandwich place with the guy that used to be really fat but now he's just ugly."

"Yeah I get it." I said with a laugh. "You should probably call them now."

"Call who…oh. Yeah I probably should." Max said as she took out her phone which was definitely new, so it made sense that she wasn't answering my calls. Then again even if she had the same phone making international calls is always a bitch. I probably wouldn't answer a call from the US right now because my cell phone plan didn't cover it.

We drove to the runway where we met Jessica and Janice.

"So you're going to be sleeping over tonight?" Jessica asked.

"I was thinking that. That's why I'm getting on the plane." I replied, probably coming off ruder than I meant to be.

"Well then need to know that I always get the first shower." She added. "We set an order to prevent us from fighting over stuff."

"It's worked pretty well in all of the time that we have been living together." Janice said

"So what was with you two not telling me that you were moving back to England?" I asked somewhat angrily. "It would have been nice to know beforehand so I could have replaced you."

"Well we had only made the decision a few days before we left." Jessica said.

"Which means you would have had to tell me at Max's party." I commented.

"Okay we're sorry." Jessica said. "Cheerleading wasn't really something that we were thinking of at the time."

"I can't help but wonder what ever happened with the cheerleading squad." I mused. "They probably had to hold an all new set of tryouts. So did Max tell you that I'm going to joining your tour?"

"That sounds splendid." Janice said.

"Well technically she would have to talk to the label." Max said.

"We're on Geffen." Max replied.

"That's under Universal so we're on the same label." I said. "I think that makes it even more likely."

"So since there's going to be more than just three of us do you know what the first thing that we need to when we got back is?" Janice asked

"What?" Both Max and I asked.

"We need to play a game that is very popular at sleepovers." Jessica said.

"I think the name you're familiar with is Truth or Dare." Janice said.

So Zoey and Max are now officially a couple. What will happen now that they are? What will happen in Truth or Dare? Will they get kicked out of any more fast food restaurants? You can keep reading to find out.


	23. Hanging with the Twins

We drove to the runway where we met Jessica and Janice.

"So you're going to be sleeping over tonight?" Jessica asked.

"I was thinking that. That's why I'm getting on the plane." I replied, probably coming off ruder than I meant to be.

"Well then need to know that I always get the first shower." She added. "We set a schedule to prevent us from fighting over stuff."

"It's worked pretty well in all of the time that we have been living together." Janice said

"So what was with you two not telling me that you were moving back to England?" I asked. "It would have been nice to know beforehand so I could have replaced you."

"Well we had only made the decision a few days before we left." Jessica said.

"Which means you would have had to tell me at Max's party." I commented.

"Okay we're sorry." Jessica said. "Cheerleading wasn't really something that we were thinking of at the time."

"I can't help but wonder what ever happened with the cheerleading squad." I mused. "They probably had to hold an all new set of tryouts. So did Max tell you that I'm going to joining your tour?"

"That sounds splendid." Janice said.

"Well technically she would have to talk to the label." Max said.

"We're on Geffen." Max replied.

"That's under Universal so we're on the same label." I said. "I think that makes it even more likely."

"So since there's going to be more than just three of us do you know what the first thing that we need to when we got back is?" Janice asked

"What?" Both Max and I asked.

"We need to play a game that is very popular at sleepovers." Jessica said.

"I think the name you're familiar with is Truth or Dare." Janice said.

"Sounds like it could be fun." I said before I realized that this was going to be my first year actual sleepover. I had planned one for the entire cheerleading squad but that never came into fruition. I also realized that I had nothing that I could sleep in on me as all of my clothes were at Uncle Chris's house.

"I'm going to need something that I can sleep in when we get there." I said.

"That's no problem we'll loan you a nightdress when we get there." Jessica said.

"Unless, of course, you would rather sleep in your knickers." Janice said, giggling slightly.

I blushed because I actually did happen to know what that meant.

After approximately an hour in the air (I didn't really keep track), we landed in Manchester. From there it was about a ten minute drive to the loft.

"You'll have to excuse the mess." Jessica said before we walked in. "We haven't exactly cleaned it in a few days."

I was expecting a mess like my room had been on the S.S. Tipton. What I saw was less than that. It was girl messy not guy messy. There was clothes thrown across the living space and various items on the floor but nothing that might attract insects or cause health problems was in place, aside from the sweater on the heater. That was the first thing that Janice grabbed when she entered.

"We might need this tonight." She said as she turned on the heater. "So let's all change into our pyjamas."

And so we did. Max changed into a tank top and red pajama pants. Janice just stripped down to her black undies, Jessica wore a pair of purple pajamas and I changed into the blue nightie that they had given me.

"So now that we're all dressed down, tis time for Truth or Dare." Jessica said.

"So here's how we're going to do this." Janice explained. "We're basically going to do teams. Jess and I will be on one team and you two will be on the other. Together you will choose truth or dare and you'll both have to answer separate questions or do separate dares. So what is it going to be? Truth or Dare?"

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Max. "I don't know them that well. Do you think they're going to make us doing anything crazy?"

"I don't know." Max whispered back. "Maybe should just do truth. "

"We'll take truth." I said to the twins.

"Alright." Jessica said. "Max, describe for us the first that you slept with someone."

Max blushed. "I actually am still a virgin." She said.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Janice said. "I'm actually going to ask the same question Zoey because I'm curious."

I also blushed. "Umm his name was Holden." I said. "We were at a dance, he was feeling sick so I nursed him back to health and I also did a little more than that."

"Now that was more like it." Janice said.

"Well now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Max asked.

"Dare." The twins said at the same time.

I went into the kitchen looking for a possible dare. I came back with a bowl of salsa-covered chips.

"Janice, I dare you to eat this entire bowl of chips…without using your hands." I said.

Janice did the task and made a pretty big mess on her face. She even had one of the chips fall in between her cleavage. The rest of us giggled when that happened. She went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Okay I just thought of a great dare." Max said. "Jessica, I dare you to go in there fully dressed and ask Janice if you can wash her hair."

Jessica grumbled and walked to the bathroom.

"They are so going to get us back." I said to Max.

"Yeah I know that they probably are and we have to take a dare next time." Max replied. "What do you think they'll make us do?"

"You know them better than I do. You must have some idea of how they think." I said.

"Well I've never played truth or dare with them." Max commented. "So anything is possible."

"That just sounds lovely." I said as both twins returned. Jessica was wearing new dry pajamas. "Hey, what do you say that we just end the game there?"

They glared at us. "We are going to get you back." Janice said.

"Truth or Dare?" Jessica asked.

"You know we gotta say dare." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright Zoey, I dare you to call a random number and tell whoever answers that you want to have their babies." Janice said.

I winced and did the dare, probably freaking out some old woman in the process. At least it wasn't somebody that I knew.

"And Max, I dare you to do a striptease to Mozart." Jessica said.

"Do you even have something by Mozart?" Max asked in exasperation. "How far?"

Janice took out her iPhone and in about 30 seconds she said. "We do now. Just to your knickers will be fine but you have to leave them off for the rest of the night and go to sleep like that."

"You are evil." Max said as the music began to play.

So I watched Max as she began to slowly take off her clothes to classical music. I must say it was kind of hot in a weird sort of way. I guess if they had strip clubs in the 18th century Austria, they would probably be something like what I saw.

"Okay that's enough." Jessica said. "And don't forget you can't put them back on."

"It's a good thing that we have that heater on." Max said. "Now I think that we've played enough of the game. It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should all head to bed. Come on Zoey, you can share my bed."

"Guess we know who the first person to shag her will be." Jessica said as she giggled.

"For your information I wouldn't want it any other way." Max said with a smile as we walked into her room.

"What does shag mean?" I asked.

"It means something that we won't be doing tonight." Max replied with a taut grin on her face. "We just got together there are some things that we can wait for. And we don't need to keep Jessica and Janice awake even though they kind of deserve it for tonight."

I blushed when I realized what she was talking about. Sex was never something that I considered doing with Max because I thought we would never get far enough into a relationship to get that far. And ever since my transformation, I had never imagined what sex with another girl would be like.

"I'm going to go grab an extra blanket." Max said. "You can get in the bed. It will be just like old times back in the States except now we're a couple for the first time. Does that make all of this more or less awkward?"

"Well it never really was awkward for me before." I said.

"Then I guess you're lucky because it was difficult for me some times." Max said as she left the room and I got into bed. The sheets were velvet and felt good against my bare arms and legs and I prepared myself for my first time sleeping with my girlfriend. Yes I knew that we would be in our lingerie and there would most likely be nothing of a sexual nature but still it would be different. Max walked back into the room, carrying the blanket that she was talking about.

"So I could be your teddy bear again if you want." Max said.

"That sounds incredibly inappropriate." I said with a laugh. "But okay"

Max crawled into bed next to me. After she threw the blanket over us, I wrapped my arms around her. With my personal teddy bear, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

When I woke up Max wasn't beside me, I walked into the kitchen and heard the sounds of who I presumed to be Jessica in the shower. Max was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and wearing clothes.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but today's my day to cook breakfast." She said.

"Oh it's cool then." I said. "I'm just glad that you're still here."

"Well I thought about going to Burger King to get breakfast for everyone but that's why I stayed." Max said. "So do you want anything in your pancakes?"

"What do you have?" I asked.

"We have blueberries, strawberries and nuts." Max said.

"I'll take blueberries." I replied.

"Something smells good." Janice said as she walked into the kitchen wearing a white robe that did nothing to cover her legs. "So I think we should go to a football game today."

"I didn't know that played football this time of year." I said.

"She means soccer." Max said. "Yeah I think that would be fun. We have the best team in the whole Premier League."

"I never guessed that you would be a soccer fan." I said.

"Well there really aren't that many other sports here." Max said. "So I basically take what I can get. Football may not be very big in the States but it is huge here. Plus David Beckham is really hot."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What I'm just saying the truth. Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that I can't say someone is hot." Max said. "I would never do anything with him but he is hot."

"Yeah I guess he is." I said. I can't believe I was jealous of David Beckham as a girl.

"The shower's ready." Jessica said as she walked in wearing a red robe. "So what are we doing today?"

"Going to the United game." Janice said.

"Sounds like it will be a smashing time." The other twin said.

After we all had breakfast and our showers, we headed to see the Manchester United take on Everton. I had never been a soccer fan but it actually was pretty good. There was no David Beckham which I was thankful for. Jessica and Janice were pretty cool when they weren't making me outrageous dares. I would enjoy going on tour with them.

So we get a better look at Jessica and Janice in this chapter. The dares were kind of fun to write and it seems that the twins don't seem to care that Max and Zoey are together, So what drama lies in store for them? Keep reading to find out. I really it's probably poinltless to ask for new reviewers but I will anyway. Oh and with this chapter this story has just become the longest I've ever written.


	24. On the Road and Sea

"So what's the first stop on the tour?" I asked Max after we woke up in the morning.

"The first stop is in Dublin." Max said as she began to brush her hair. "We're actually going to be using the S.S. Tipton for all of our sea travels."

"Really? That's going to be interesting. It's been a while since I've seen anyone from the ship. It could be kind of fun." I said. "So which of these places have you been?"

"We've actually only been here, London and we made a brief stop in Paris. So you've probably been to more places than I have." She said "We leave next week I'm pretty excited. I get to take my music to thirty cities in eight different countries."

"Yeah do seem to be a lot more excited than usual." I said. "I think you'll like the S.S. Tipton too. I've never seen from a passenger's standpoint and I don't know how Esteban runs it but I liked it."

So a week later, the four of us were all prepared to board the S.S. Tipton. I had retrieved my bags and was glad that I was going to be taking them with me. It turned out that I was going to be sharing a room with Max and the twins would be in the other room. As the ship docked, we all got on board. I think the fans were more excited to see me than were JMJ, which was understandable because most of the passengers on the ship were from the US.

"Hey Esteban." I said to him.

"Zoey Martin," Esteban said. "I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot be with you because I am married."

I had forgotten that Maddie had told me that I had a crush on Esteban. It all sounded a little weird for me. "That's okay because I'm over you." I told him which was easy for me to say because I had never really into him in the first place

"Oh, well in that case, welcome aboard." Esteban said. "Kirby will take you to your room."

The big black security guard broke me free of the sea of fans that surrounded me, the other girls and Esteban. Hordes of fans were something that I had gotten used to in my time as a celebrity. They were pretty much in the job description for my career choice.

"It's good to see you again, Kirby." I said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you and Cody helped me graduate high school." Kirby said

"That was no big." I said "Even though Cody did most of the work."

"Yeah but you're the one who taught how to remember the information." Kirby said as he took me and Max to our room. "Here we are."

"Do you think you could be my escort as I wander around the ship for nostalgia's stake?" I asked. "I wanna see what the ship is like now."

"Absolutely" Kirby said. "But I don't really get paid to do that."

'All I have is pounds." I said.

"Pounds of money would work." Kirby said.

"No, it's British currency." I said with a laugh as I handed him a £50 bill.

"So how much this worth?" He asked.

"It's about $82." I explained. I turned to Max. "Do you wanna come too?"

"Sure." Max said. "But how about we wait a few minutes to get settled first?"

"Good idea." I said to her before I turned to Kirby. "I'll make sure to call you when I'm ready. See you soon."

After Kirby left, Max asked. "So is this what your suite looked like?"

"No this is bigger and a lot cleaner." I said as I looked around the room. I only went into a passenger suite once and that was only for a few minutes."

'So what happened there?" She asked.

"It was for this girl named Violet Berg. I went to her room to get her wrap, then came back. In that amount of time that I was gone, I got framed for stealing a diamond." I explained. "But I didn't do it, it was her no good boyfriend that took it. I'm glad that I was nothing like that guy."

"Well I've never met the guy so I can't compare you." Max answered. "Wait a minute you met Violet Berg of Berg Vinegar? That family is worth a fortune."

"Honestly I didn't care about their money. I just wanted the girl." I said.

"That was very mature of you." She said. "But you always were the good guy. You may seem like you were only trying to have fun but you did know how to treat girls right, even if it was only for a short time."

"So would you say that we're all settled now?" I asked.

"Yeah I've got everything put away." Max said as I called to Kirby to assist us.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kirby asked.

"Do you think we could stop by Miss Tutweiller's class?" I asked as Kirby took us to the classroom.

I knocked on the door.

Miss Tutweiller smiled when she saw me. She motioned for me to come to the center of the room. I felt like I was being put on show but I could tell that she was very happy to see me.

"Class, this is Zoey Martin, a former student of mine." She said as I waved. "As most of you may, she is the top pop star in the US right now. This is can happen when you do well in my class. You become successful high school graduates."

"Actually I never graduated." I corrected. "My brother Cody did though, he's currently raising his daughter."

"Okay then but graduating high school is still important. It means that you get to go to college and make lots of money. Most people won't get this kind of opportunity" Miss Tutweiller said. I could tell that Max was amused from watching. "Yes Woody?"

I gasped when she called on him. Woody had lost weight. He actually looked kind of hot

"So what exactly are you trying to tell us?" Woody asked. "Should we follow our dreams or should we finish high school?"

"You should finish school so you'll have something to fall back on in case your dreams don't work out and you should try to go to college." Miss Tutweiller said as the bell rang. "Oh would you look at that, class is over. I guess I'll go eat my lunch alone."

Suddenly the class crowded me.

"People if you want to talk to Zoey, you can do it one at a time." Kirby said. "Who do you wish to speak to right now?"

"Woody." I said.

"Everyone who is not named Woody please vacant the room." Kirby said.

The rest of the class left the room, leaving only me, Woody, Kirby, and Max.

"You've lost weight." I said as I looked him.

"You look prettier than before." Woody said. I knew that I was different from when I had first changed. I had grown two inches and my chest was a full c-cup.

"Thank you." I said, blushing. "This is Max. My best friend."

I think Max was a little annoyed that I didn't call her my girlfriend. "Hi." She said.

"Hey you can't come in here." Kirby said, as we all looked to the door. I looked to Addison.

"Let her in, Kirby." I said as he stepped aside.

"I actually came here to see Woody. We're supposed to eat lunch together." Addison said. Addison had matured a little too. It was like everyone I knew from school was different. I guess it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. It had been almost two years since I had seen any of them.

"You know what I'm feeling hungry too." I said as Kirby took us to the cafeteria.

When we got there, I saw someone that if I had actually been a girl at Seven Seas High I probably would have been nervous to see. I was still nervous though because he was the person that took my virginity.

"Hi Holden." I stammered.

"Hey Zoey, it's good to see you again." Holden said.

Max coughed.

"This is my girlfriend Max." I said without thinking. I had meant to just say friend.

"Hey aren't you part of that British singing group JMJ?" Holden asked.

"Yeah I'm the M." Max said. "But Zoey's right. I am her girlfriend."

Max then kissed me on the lips. That was when I realized that she was jealous of Holden. He was quite good looking.

"Oh you meant girlfriend as in girlfriend." Holden said. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm sorry Holden. I hope you weren't expecting us to get back together and for us to live happily ever after. I've already found my happily ever after with Max. You'll have to find yours with someone else." I said as I looked into his eyes and realized how I could have fallen with him.

"Well that kind of sucks." Holden said as he walked away.

The next day we arrived in Dublin. That night we started the concert. My set went pretty well. I apparently was very big in Ireland for some reason. I had no idea why. I didn't have an ounce of Irish blood in me. I also hated both corned beef and cabbage and wasn't a big fan of beer either. I guess there were some things that just couldn't be explained.

Towards the end of the show Max took the mike and began to sing while Jessica and Janice sang the harmonies.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I had this dream right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know (so that you know)_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like To feel so in the darK_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like its too far away_

_I have to believe in myself it's the only way. _

_Chorus_

I then walked out onto the stage during the instrumental and the crowd cheered as I began walking toward Max and began singing.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head **

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Chorus**_

2 weeks later, the four of us were in a tour bus on the backgrounds somewhere in Germany. We were on our way to Berlin and we opted to take the scenic route as opposed to the Autobons.

"This road is really bumpy." Jessica said.

"Really really bumpy." Janice said.

"We'll be fine." I assured them. "Our driver knows what he's doing."

At least I hoped he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly we felt the bus go off the road. I don't know if any of us were prepared for it tipping over.

So I bet that nobody saw that coming. Will everybody be okay? Probably but you have to keep reading to find out. I also hope that everyone enjoyed seeing some of the characters from the Suite Life on Deck. Woody doesn't quite look Brock like but he could be on his way. Addison would way more than 83 pounds and is considered by some to be the hottest girl at Seven Seas High. And Holden looks the same Please review.


	25. What A Shame

2 weeks later, the four of us were in a tour bus on the backgrounds somewhere in Germany. We were on our way to Berlin and we opted to take the scenic route as opposed to the Autobons.

"This road is really bumpy." Jessica said.

"Really really bumpy." Janice said.

"We'll be fine." I assured them. "Our driver knows what he's doing."

At least I hoped he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly we felt the bus go off the road. I don't know if any of us were prepared for it tipping over.

"Is everyone okay?" Max asked.

"Yes" Janice and Jessica both said.

"No." I said as I pushed a speaker off my arm. "I think my arm's broken."

"Well I guess that could be worse." Max said.

"Oh my god." Janice said as she walked to the front of the car. "The driver appears to be gravely injured. He needs an ambulance."

We waited a few minutes before an ambulance arrived. Both me and the driver were taken in to the emergency room. I was given some x-rays to make that there was no major damage and there wasn't, so I was fitted with a bright pink cast. I felt kind of silly being there when all I had was a broken arm when there were other people with much worse conditions.

I was released into the waiting room where the others were.

"So how is he?" I asked.

"Not well." Max said. "They said there's only about a 25 perecent chance that he'll live. So is it just broken?"

"Yeah I have to wear this cast for the next month so I won't be able to play guitar." I said as I looked the cast over. "So what are we going to do about the show tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." Max said. "I guess we need to see what happens."

We waited for a few hours before a doctor came out to tell us the news. From the look on his face, it didn't look like good news.

"I'm sorry ladies but your driver has passed away." The German doctor said. "You should probably go and get some sleep."

So we ended up cancelling our shows for the next week before we finally took the stage. I had to rework my set, since I wasn't able to play guitar. I ended up having Jessica come on stage to play for me.

Max ended up dedicating the show to our fallen driver. His family was flown out to see the show for free. I was actually appalled with the media reaction. It seemed like they were making a bigger deal out of the fact that I broke my arm than the fact that a man died. So on the first night I sang a song to express my anger, dedicating it to him of course.

_Two packs of cigarettes a day, the strongest whiskey Kentucky can make_

_That's a recipe to put a vagabond on his hands and knees_

_I watched it all closeI him more than most_

_The soft side of him can never show. _

_Full of sympathy for a world that wouldn't let be_

_There's so many words, have you heard enough?_

_What a shame What a shame_

_To judge a life that you can't change _

_The choir sings, the churchbells ring_

_So won't you give this man his wings?_

_What a shame to have to beg you to see_

_We're not all the same _

_What a shame_

_There's a hard life for every silver spoon_

_There's a touch of grey for every shade of blue_

_That's the way that I see life_

_If there was nothing wrong there can't be nothing right_

_And for this working man they said could barely stand_

_There's gotta be a better place to land_

_Some kind of remedy for a world that wouldn't let him be_

_There's so many words have you heard enough_

_Chorus_

_God forgive the hands that laid you down_

_And never knew how much a broken heart could make a sound_

_And change the seasons_

_Now the leaves are falling faster, happily ever after_

_You gave me hope through your endeavors _

_And now you will live forever._

_Chorus _

"Thank you Berlin. JMJ are coming up." I said as I left the stage.

"Who sings that?" Jrssica asked.

"It's Shinedown." I said. "I had to do something for him."

"It was smashing that you decided to honor him." Janice said as the three of them took the stage and began to sing. Once again I stood and listened. We weren't going to be performing _This Is Me_ at this particular show, so I was done for the night. Which meant I got to sit back and drink some of Pepsi. Pepsi he recently signed me on for a commercial. Unfortunately my broken arm delayed the commercial.

For the next seven weeks, we went through all eight countries: Ireland, Spain, Germnay, France, Italy, Greece, Portugal, and the United Kingdom. We pretty much stuck to boats and planes for the rest of the trip. It was fun going to the some of the countries that we didn't get to see on the ship. We also got to try the native cuisine of each country. Some countries had better food than others. By the time we got to Greece, my cast was off and I was able to play guitar again.

When the tour was over, we were back at the loft, I had officialy moved in with them. Max and I were preparing to go to bed in our room.

"So have you thought about trying to break into the US?" I asked as I finished getting dressed in my sleepwear. Babydolls had become my nightwear of choice. It was definitely something that I didn't expect when I changed into a girl. It was coming on a year since I first changed. It was kind of hard to believe that it had only been a year because it seemed to go by so quickly.

"We've thought about it a little." Max said. "We're not sure about it.. I mean what if we're not accepted in America? What if everyone hates our music?"

"Max, I don't think anyone could hate your music. I think you would actually be really popular there. Who's not going to like a band of three hot girls. If I can do it, so can you guys. But even if you don't , I want you to go a trip there with me. There's someone that I want you to meet." I said as I got into bed.

"Okay I'll come with you but we should ask the twins if they want to come too." Max said as she lied down next to me. "You know I'm really not that tired. I think that I might be ready."

I smiled as she began to undress me. Neither one of us got much sleep that night.

In the morning, we were obviously both naked I absentmindedly wondered if Jessica and Janice were able to hear us. Not lonjg after I woke up, Max began to stir as well. I wasn't the only one who had done some gtrowing in the past year.

"So how was I?" She asked.

"Well I can't really you to James but I thought that you were great for your first time." I said as I picked my clothing up off the floor. I then noticed the scratches on my back. "Maybe you should trim those nails though."

"Sorry about that." She said, laughing as she began to get dressed as well.

Four days later, the four of us headed on our way to Rhode Island to visit Cody and Bailey. The two of them had moved into their own house since their dorm wasn't really big enough for a crib.

"So Cody and Bailey have a babe now." Jessica said. "That's kind of surprising."

"It actually didn't surprise me at all. If you knew how much those two had sex, you wouldn't be either." I said with a laugh as Max nodded in agreement. "They live in Rhode Island so they can be close to school."

"What school do they go to?" Janice asked.

"Brown." I said simply. I didn't quite see the point in going all the way to Rhode Island for college. Then I wasn't exactly sure what Cody wanted to do. He kept changing his career choices. I think the last thing he wanted to do was write a novel about a gang war love story about Mexican and Italian Mafia members. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was basically rewriting _West Side Story._ Coincedentally, _West Side Story _happened to be one of our in flight movies.

We arrived in Providence at about 7:00 p.m. Eastern time. So THAT meant that it would have been about midnight in England. I think that was right. I had been is so many different time zones over the past few months, it was kind of hard to keep track. From the airport, it was about a fifteen minute drive to Cody and Bailey's house. In Cody's last e-mail it sounded like they would be preparing their wedding. I guess it made sense for the two of them to get married since they had a kid and all but I still thought that the two of them were still too young for marriage. They shouldn't rush into marriage if they're not ready yet but hey that's just my opinion. Mom and dad managed to stay married in this reality so I guess relationships could last. I pulled into Cody and Bailey's driveway and we all stepped out and headed toward the door and I rung the doorbell.

Bailey answered the door. "Hey it's good to see all of you." She said as she let us in.

"It's good to see you again too." Max said.

"Wow I didn't know that had an accent now." Bailey said. "The baby's sleeping right now. I'll give you a tour. Cody should be home in a few minutes."

"Where is he?" Jessica asked as she looked around the house and admired it.

"He just finished class. He should be bringing some food back with him. So how long are you guys going to be staying?" Bailey said.

"Probably about five days." I explained. "Jessica and Janice don't want to spend too much time away from their boyfriends."

"What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Bailey said.

"No I don't." I said as I hugged Max close. "I have Max."

"So you two are together now." Bailey said. "It's about time."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I always thought that the two of you would be more than friends." Bailey explained. "You just have this chemistry that I've never seen before. I actually made a bet with Cody that the two of you were going to get together."

"What was the bet?" Max asked full of curiosity

"A foot rub." Bailey said.

"I don't understand the purpose of making a bet that you don't care if you lose." Jessica said as she grabbed the remote to see if anything was on tv. It was just some rerun of an old comedy before the show was interrupted.

"This just in!" The news anchor said. "We have just gotten word that there been a shooting at the Tipton hotel in Boston. At least 5 people have already died."

So what happened at the hotel to cause the shooting? And what is the fate of Carey, Kurt, Maddie, London, and some of the employees at the Tipton? Also it looks like all is going well for Cody and Bailey. And finally will JMJ Be successful in the US?


	26. The Shot Heard Round the World

Bailey answered the door. "Hey it's good to see all of you." She said as she let us in.

"It's good to see you again too." Max said.

"Wow I didn't know that had an accent now." Bailey said. "The baby's sleeping right now. I'll give you a tour. Cody should be home in a few minutes."

"Where is he?" Jessica asked as she looked around the house and admired it.

"He just finished class. He should be bringing some food back with him. So how long are you guys going to be staying?" Bailey said.

"Probably about five days." I explained. "Jessica and Janice don't want to spend too much time away from their boyfriends."

"What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Bailey said.

"No I don't." I said as I hugged Max close. "I have Max."

"So you two are together now." Bailey said. "It's about time."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I always thought that the two of you would be more than friends." Bailey explained. "You just have this chemistry that I've never seen before. I actually made a bet with Cody that the two of you were going to get together."

"What was the bet?" Max asked full of curiosity

"A foot rub." Bailey said.

"I don't understand the purpose of making a bet that you don't care if you lose." Jessica said as she grabbed the remote to see if anything was on tv. It was just some rerun of an old comedy before the show was interrupted.

"This just in!" The news anchor said. "We have just gotten word that there been a shooting at the Tipton hotel in Boston. At least five people are dead and several more are wounded."

I frantically began dialing the phone. I had to know if mom and dad were okay.

"Please answer, please answer." I said.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Oh thank god." I said. "Please tell me that you and Dad are okay." I said

"We're fine. We were both in the room at the time of the shooting." Mom said. "But that's about where the good news ends. Mr. Moseby's dead and Maddie's in critical condition."

I wanted to cry. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I said as I explained the situation to them. "Bailey, I'm sorry that I can't stay but I need to head down to Boston immediately. I also want to head there alone."

"Let me come with you." Max said. "I don't know if it's safe for you to drive when you're like this. The last thing that we need is for you to be in the hospital as well."

"Okay but we need to go now. I want to get there before it's too late." I said as I pulled on Max's hand. As we got into the car, I couldn't help but cry. Not really over the fact that Mr. Moseby was dead but moreso the fact that Maddie also got shot. I didn't want her to die.

"She'll be fine." Max said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "And what if she isn't?"

"Well there's two ways that you can look at this: the optimistic way and the pessimistic way." Max explained. "The pessimistic way won't do you any good because it will only make you worry more. She's going to be okay."

"She's going to be okay." I repeated to myself several times as we headed back to the airport. I think Max was annoyed by it but she probably thought it was a bad idea to tell me to stop.

We got on the first plane to Boston. Max massaged my shoulders to try to calm me down. I didn't really want to be calm, I wanted to know that Maddie was okay.

The flight to Boston was really probably could've actually driven there but we basically got there in twenty minutes.. Max had called her parents to send the limo to meet us at the airport. Being in Boston meant that she would have to spend some time with them later but that probably wouldn't happen until tomorrow. My schedule was instantly frozen the minute I found out about Maddie.

We arrived at the hospital where London was also in the waiting room.

"So I take it you heard the news." London said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's in surgery right now." London said. "They said the outlook doesn't look good."

"Can't you heal her?" I asked.

"I don't know any healing spells." London said.

"How did all of this happen?" I asked.

"Come with me and I'll tell you the story." London said as she took me to a private location.

_It was nighttime at the Tipton. Harry O'Neill walked inside. _

"_What are you doing here?" Mr. Moseby said as he approached him. "You are not allowed at this hotel."_

"_You are going to pay for putting me in jail." Harry said. _

"_I'm going to call the police." Moseby said._

"_You won't get the chance." Harry said as he pulled out a gun and shot Moseby point-blank in the head. The manager fell down dead instantly as everyone in the lobby looked on in shock. _

"_All of you are next. All of you are going to die!" Harry said as he began to shoot at everyone. They all began to run. Norman the doorman was easy target. Harry was a pretty good shot and most of them fell to the ground, either dead or bleeding, _

_Maddie Fitzpatrick looked around, her body was too afraid to move from the candy counter. Harry fired at her, hitting her in the chest. He then began to head toward the the elevator. He wouldn't stop until everyone in the hotel was dead._

_London, hearing gunshots had gotten into the evelator and came out as soon as he pressed the button._

_She looked around at carnage in the lobby. _

"_Going somewhere, Ms. Tipton?" Harry asked as he pointed the gun at her head._

"_You are going to pay for doing this." London said._

"_I don't think so." Harry said as he reached for the trigger._

"_Cardiacus Attackus." London said as Harry fell to the ground in pain. He clutched his chest as he began to trouble breathing._

"_What did you do to me, bitch?" Harry said._

"_I'm giving you what you deserve." London said as she picked the gun off the ground and shot Harry with the last bullet. The ambulances had just arrived and started to take the wounded away._

"_I wish I could have been here sooner." London said. _

"So you saved everyone?" I asked

"Yeah the police want to talk to me but I said not until I know about Maddie." London said. "I can't believe that I was too late."

I hugged her tightly. "There was no way that you could have seen it coming." I said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." London said. "Moseby's dead and Maddie might be. They were the closest thing to family that I have. I was closer to them than my daddy."

As bad as it had been for me, I did realize how bad it was for London. She essentially lost her father since Moseby was more a father to her than her actual father. We went back to the waiting room to see if we could find any information on Maddie.

After a few hours of waiting, a doctor came out with a bad look on his face. I had seen that look before. I hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of what happened in Berlin.

"Okay so I have good news and I have bad news." The docotr said. "The good news is the bullet just missed her heart and we managed to get the bullet out."

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"She's in a coma. Her family's will says to only keep her on life-support for three days. We don't know if she'll wake up within that time period." He said.

"I'll cover the bill." London said. "Just keep her alive as long as you can."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Family are the only ones that are allowed to see her at this time." The doctor said.

"Please let me see her!" I begged. "I may not be blood related to her but she is like family to me. You have to let me see her. I'll do anything."

"Okay I'm not supposed to do this but my daughter is having a birthday party next week and she happens to be a big fan of yours." The doctor said.

"Of course I'll come. I'd love to meet some of my fans." I said. "So can I see her then?"

"She's in room 101." The doctor said,.

I walked into the room where Maddie was sleeping unresponsively and hooked up to a heart monitor as well as other machines that I wasn't quite sure what they were for. She looked like she was in pretty bad London hadn't already done, I would have wanted to kill the man who did this to her. Actually I wanted to bring him back to life and then kill him. I was that pissed at him. I sat in the room hoping that she woke up. I stayed there for hours before I fell asleep. I wasn't going to let anyone move me from the spot until Maddie woke up.

I had waited for thirty six consectutive hours only get up to get for water or go to the bathroom since both were in close vincinity of the room. I hadn't eaten anything since I was let in. Other people came and went from the room and I could tell that they were starting to worry about me. I probably only got about six hours of sleep each night because I was so anxious. But I kept having nightmares about Maddie dying which made it very hard to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if Maddie was having dreams. I didn't know enough about how comas work to know. Some people say that you're aware of what's around you and others say that your body completely shuts down. I don't think either one has ever been proven because it would be pretty hard to prove.

I then noticed that Maddie's fingers were begin to move. Some people said that could be small movement when you're in a coma, especially if it was reflective but then noticed that there was some other other movement as well. I hoped this was what I thought it was and she was in fact waking up. She was definitely beginning to stir and her breathing got heavier. Her eyes shot open. She was awake!

"Maddie?" I asked as I walked closer to her bed.

"Zack?" She asked.

So how's that for a cliffhanger? Why did Maddie suddenly say Zack's name instead of Zoey? I brought Harry O'Neill back as the shooter and also killed him off. The conman turned into a gunman and I think Moseby would be the first person that he shot. So what's going to happen with the hotel as a result of the shooting? And we can see that Zoey still really cares about Maddie in that she was willing to make a deal to get in and refused to leave until she woke up. But this does not mean that there will be anything romantic happening between the two of them.


	27. Maddie Knows

I then noticed that Maddie's fingers were begin to move. Some people said that could be small movement when you're in a coma, especially if it was reflective but then noticed that there was some other other movement as well. I hoped this was what I thought it was and she was in fact waking up. She was definitely beginning to stir and her breathing got heavier. Her eyes shot open. She was awake!

"Maddie?" I asked as I walked closer to her bed.

"Zack?" She asked.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"You're Zack." Maddie said. "I saw what happened to you in my dream. Someone turned you into a girl."

"I should probably get the doctor to tell them you're awake." I said. "We can talk about this later."

So I called the doctor to let them know that Maddie was awake. It was at that point that I realized how hungry I was.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat." I said.

"How long will you be gone?" Maddie asked.

"Not long." I said. "I'll come right back."

"She's been by your side this whole time while you were asleep." The doctor said as he entered the room. "I can tell that she really cares about you. We have to run a few tests so don't worry about taking too long. "

I left the room, took out my phone and called Max, who was currently staying with her parents.

"Is she awake?" Max asked.

"You know saying hello is okay." I said into the phone. "But yes she is awake. We need to meet at Denny's. I have something that I need to talk to you about. It's kind of important."

"Okay I'll be there. I love you bye." Max said as she hung up. It may have been corny but Max and I made sure to tell each other that about our love before we hung up. At least we weren't like Cody and Bailey who were so sweet you wanted to throw up.

We met at Denny's and got a table together. I ordered a grand slam for a change since it had been a long time since I had my last meal.

"You must be really hungry." Max said.

"I haven't eat since lunch a few days ago. I didn't want to leave Maddie until she woke up. I'm so glad that she's alive." I said as I began to dig into my food. I wasn't gorging but it didn't take me long to eat all of it. I still remembered my etiquette classes and found them useful in this type of setting.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Max asked after I was finished eating.

"Maddie knows the secret." I said kind of quickly and possibly unintelligibly

"What did you just say?" Max said. "It was so fast that I couldn't make any of it out."

"Maddie knows the secret." I repeated, much more slowly.

"What secret?" Max asked in confusion.

"My secret, the one that only you, me, Cody, and London know." I clarified.

"How did she find out?" Max asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure. Apparently she had a dream where she saw it happen while she was in her coma." I said. "I have to talk to her more later. You're not jealous that I'm going to be spending more time with her, are you?"

"As long as you don't plan on kissing her then I'm okay with it." Max stated as the waiter came with the bill. Actually apparently our food was free, so we just had to pay the tip.

"Do you have any dollars on you?" I asked. "All I have is pounds."

"I don't carry cash." Max said. "All of my money is in my account."

"I guess I'll just have to pay with pounds then." I said as I called the waiter back over and explained the situation to him. He was happy when he found out how much the money was worth and gladly accepted it. I guess when you're a waiter living from paycheck to paycheck, you'll take whatever you can get. I had to politely decline listening to his demo because I didn't really have time for that and in all honesty I probably would have forgotten or lost it. At least by telling him no, I wasn't giving him any false hope.

"I'll see you later." I said to Max with a kiss as I headed back to the hospital. I wondered how Maddie was doing and if they were done with the tests that they were going to do on her. I also couldn't help but wonder what kind of tests they would be doing. I walked back into the hospital and to the front desk.

"I was wondering if I could see Maddie Fitzpatrick right now." I said to the receptionist.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I already have clearance to see her." I said, kind of annoyed. "You can ask Dr. Hawkins."

So I waited for a few minutes as the receptionist called the doctor to confirm that I was allowed to visit Maddie before I was finally let in. I walked over to Room 101 and closed the door to make it so no one would enter with knocking. Maddie and I had a lot to discuss now that the cat was out of the bag.

"Hey I'm back." I said. "How'd the tests go?"

"They said I'll be able to leave in a few days." Maddie said.

"Then as soon as you get out of here, the two of us are going to do something together. How about we go to Disneyland?"

"So why don't you tell me exactly what happened in your dream." I asked.

"Well I was there as it was happening." Maddie explained. "You were the old you and you were with Cody and Max. Three of you were talking and you suddenly saw a Gothic girl and decided to hit on her. Then she changed you into a girl and then disappeared. Is it true? Did that really happen?"

"Yes it happened." I affirmed. "Some goth chick did turn me into a girl."

"It's really weird because I remember you being a girl but I also remember you being a guy." Maddie said. "I think I like you better as a girl. I don't have to worry about you hitting on me anymore."

"I think I do too." I agreed. "Yeah I guess I'm kind of sorry about that. I never realized how annoyed it could be. But hey at least I was good-looking. You should have seen some of the guys that have hit on me. So are you still dating James?"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. I went over to open it and it turned out that it was James.

"Oh hey." James said awkwardly. "I'm here to see Maddie."

"I know that you're dating now." I said. Today was the first day that I had really seen him since I left.

"Do you think you could give us a moment." He asked.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" I asked.

"I was visiting some family in California." James said. "I couldn't just come here. I didn't really expect you to be here. Last I heard you were still in England."

"I was in Providence visiting my brother." I said. " But I flew down here as soon as I heard the news."

"You know Providence isn't that far from here." He said. "You probably could have drove."

I just walked out of the room. In all of our time together we never had a fight and the first time we see each other after breaking up it's like we hated each other.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been here earlier." I heard James say.

"It's okay. I just woke up about an hour ago." Maddie said.

"I know this may sound like a weird question but what was it like being in a coma?" James asked. "I kind of wanted to write a paper for my psychology class about comas before this happened."

"Well I was basically having a bunch of different dreams.." Maddie said. "I can't believe that I got shot. I thought I would never see that guy again."

"How did you know him?" James asked.

"He came to the Tipton a few years ago with his daughter. From the start, he conned his way into a getting a free room while Holly was swindling everyone in the hotel. We eventually revealed his lie and he got sent to jail for fraud." Maddie explained.

"So when do you get out of here?" James asked.

"In a few days." Maddie said.

"Well I'm gonna take you somewhere as soon as you do." James said.

Maddie frowned. "Zoey's already taking me to Disneyland." She said. "But I'm sure you could come."

I didn't exactly want to spend my time at Disney World with my ex but if Maddie wanted him to come then I guess I had no choice. I supposed that I could probably ask Max to come along to make it less awkward. That might make it a little awkward for him as well.

"Well I wasn't quite going to do that." James said. "Are you sure that she'll want me to come?"

"Yeah I think you two got along pretty great when you were together." Maddie said. "It's a shame that you two weren't able to make it work."

Did I just here her right?" Did she just say that she was upset that I broke up with her boyfriend? It would have been a good point to reenter the room but I didn't want them to know that I was eavesdropping.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" James asked in confusion.

"Actually no. I'm dating you because you the two of you both agreed to end your relationship. Zoey is like a sister to me. If you had broken up with her, I wouldn't be with you right now." Maddie said to him. "Anyway thanks for stopping by."

"I'll visit you every day until you get out of here." James said as he began walking..

I got out from against the wall and began walking toward the room. I met him as he walked out.

"I'm sorry for what I said in there." I said. "That was out of line for me."

"Apology accepted." James said as he walked away and I walked back into the room.

"So how long has it been?" Maddie asked me.

"It's been about a year." I explained. "It's kind of hard to imagine right now. I've been like this for so long."

"So how did you do it?" She asked. "How did you manage to make everyone believe that you'd always been a girl."

"Well I had help from Max and Cody." I explained. "Max helped me act feminine and Cody found out everything that I needed to know about Zoey."

"So did you and James ever have sex?" Maddie asked as I blushed and nodded. "That must have been hard for you."

"Not really." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "By then I had already been like this for a few months and I was starting to fully accept my feminine side. Was awkward was having first boyfriend be someone I play basketball with and then having him beat me."

"That's what your black eye was from? I thought you got accidentally punched at the basketball game. I wanna strangle that guy." Maddie said in anger

"Max already got revenge for me." I said. "I don't need you to do it as well. I'm just really glad that you're okay."

"In a way I'm kind of glad that I got shot. I mean I would have wanted to avoid it if I could but it did bring you back to me." Maddie said.

So I'm glad that I genuinely shocked everyone with the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. This one doesn't end with a cliffhanger. I can tell you that this story is close to coming an end and I'm updating pretty fast because I want to get this story done. So I brought James back into the story because I had to since his girlfriend got shot and all. There will be more Max in the next chapter I promise. Just keep reading and reviewing and good things will happen to you. Don't ask me what good things because I don't know but I do know that they will happen.


	28. A Rock and A Hard Place

I went to the hospital on the morning that Maddie was going to be discharged. Jessica and Janice had returned home since the group wasn't really doing anything at the time. I walked into Maddie's room to take her home so she could pack. She was advised against driving so I would be doing it.

"I'm here." I said. "Are you already to go?"

"Did you bring some clothes for me?" Maddie asked as she stood in her hospital gown.

"Yes they were a donation from London." I said. London owned six boutiques across the country and three more internationally. She was building quite the empire. She could was quickly becoming in the one of the major players in the fashion industry much like her father was one of the major players in the hotel industry. Speaking of hotels, after the shooting, people started to pull out of the Tipton. Mr. Tipton had to go on damage control to save the Boston branch.

"I hope she rememebered my size this time." Maddie said as she went to put on the clothes. "Do you think you could maybe leave the room?"

"Maddie I've been a girl for almost a year. I've seen several girls undress and it doesn't anything for me. Sure I'm dating a girl but I that doesn't mean I'm attracted to all girls. I still like guys. I'm not gonna stare." I said.

"Fine you stay." Maddie said. "But you better keep your word. I don't want you looking at my scar."

"You have a scar?" I asked as she began to take unbutton her gown. She wasn't wearing clothes under it and I caught a glance of the scar on her chest. I quickly turned my head and looked away.

"It's from the surgery." Maddie as she put on the bra, followed by the panties. "They had to sew me back together after they took the bullet out."

"I guess that would make sense." I said as she put pulled up the dress. She turned around so I could zip it for her. "So what are you going to do about working?"

"I don't know." Maddie said. "I'm not sure if I'll have a job to go back to from what I heard on the news."

"Well maybe you could work for me." I suggested. "But we can discuss that after we get back from Disneyland."

"I've always wanted to go there." Maddie said. "Just let pack and then we can go."

Suddenly something hit me. "We have a problem." I said.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"I told Dr. Hawkins that I would go to his daughter's birthday today." I said.

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"It was in exchange for him letting me see you." I answered. "Do you think you can wait a few hours?"

"We're not going to miss the flight are we?" Maddie asked.

"The flight doesn't leave until I say it does. We're taking my dad's jet." I said. "You talk to James and I'll talk to Max. I'll take you home now and call when the party's over."

I drove Maddie to her apartment. Me being at the party would definitely give her a lot of time to pack.

After I dropped her off, I went to my room to change into something that I would wear on stage. I prepared myself to be swarmed by prepubescent girls. They were my biggest fanbase and I wouldn't be surprised if the girl had spread it around school that she would be having Zoey Martin at her party. I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be a 13-year-old girl. Most people that knew me when I was 13 probably knew what I was like but I didn't. I couldn't help but wonder if there was any way I could see what my life was like before I changed. I looked at the invitation that I had received and noticed that I needed to get going. I didn't exactly need to be there on time but I did need to be there. Not only would I be breaking a promise if I didn't show up, I would also be letting down some of my fans.

I pulled into the Chuck E. Cheese that was rented out for the party. I braced myself to be greeted by screaming fans because when I walked in, I was. It was kind of like what happened on the S.S. Tipton except these fans were younger and wearing more pink. I spotted Dr. Hawkins who smiled at me for being there. I hoped the party would be more than just me being surrounded by these girls because that wouldn't be that much fun for me. I decided to try to break into the loud noises.

"So which one of the you is the birthday girl?" I asked the crowd.

"Ooh that's me!" A brunette girl "I'm Billie. I can't believe that you're here. Daddy's usually wrong about this stuff."

"Well I'm here so I guess he's right this time." I said. "Your daddy saved my friend's life so I just had to come here to tell him thank you."

I actually had a lot of fun at the birthday party. I got to go on some of the rides and was challenged to a game of Dance Dance Revolution by Billie. I made sure to let her win. I even got to eat pizza and birthday cake. I hadn't been to a birthday party like that in a long time. Well I had never been to an all-girl birthday party. ( Though that might have been awesome when I was a boy.) I even sang my new single _Can't Be There to Kiss You _in my first performance of the song. The girls were ecstatic that they got to hear it before anyone else, even though it was on my CD. It was too bad, I didn't have any signed copies of my CD to hand out to the girls.

After the party, I called Maddie to tell her that I was coming to pick her up and then went to grab my own bags. We were met at the airport by Max and James. Max greeted me with a hug and a kiss.

"Wow I didn't exactly see that coming." James said.

"Yeah Max is my girlfriend now." I said. "Guess we both have new girlfriends now."

"Yeah I guess so." James said as he took Maddie's hand we all got onto the plane. "So it looks like we have a bit of a long flight ahead of us."

"Yeah we do but don't worry. There's plenty of things to do on the plane. There's a bed if you want to sleep but only for sleeping and there's also a bunch of movies. So you should have no trouble trying to find something to do." I explained.

James opted to sleep and Maddie was watching a movie,. so I decided to talk to some about things with Max.

"So how was the birthday party?" She asked me.

"It was actually a lot of fun." I said. "Did you ever have parties like that when you were younger?"

"I wanted to but my parents wouldn't exactly let me." Max replied. "I didn't exactly have a normal childhood."

"Well I didn't exactly either." I said. "Not that I remember the childhood that I had. I kind of wish that I knew what it was like. I want to know what everybody else saw."

"Cody doesn't remember either." Max pointed out.

"I know and I kind of wish that the three of us could all remember but there's nothing that we can do about that." I said

After a long flight and a quick stop, we landed in Los Angeles. The park would probably be closed but the hotel was holding a ball tonight and I told everyone to pack for it.

We got two rooms. Maddie and James were in one and me and Max were in the other. We all changed into our formal attire and then headed to the ballroom.

Max and I quickly began to dance together as i watched James and Maddie begin to the same. Maddie was the most out of place in at the ball. She hadn't been to a formal event since her senior prom and that was a few years ago. Her dress looked beautiful even though it looked inexpensive. She did too, you couldn't really tell that just a few days ago she had almost died.

I then turned my attention back to Max, deciding to let her lead. It was just like prom except better. Now we actually wanted to dance together. I leaned my head on her shoulder until the music stopped. People seemed to think nothing of it because we were in California. We were even the only same-sex couple that was doing it. I went over to the refreshment table to go get some punch, pretty sure that it wouldn't be tampered with. I mean who would spike a punch bowl at such a formal event? Did they even allow alcohol at Disneyland?

While I was drinking my punch I was approached by James.

"Could I interest you in a dance?" James asked. "For old times' sake?"

"I'm not sure that that's such a good idea." I said in hesitation.

"Come on just because we're not together doesn't mean that we can't still be friends." James said. "And you can't tell that I don't still look good in a tux."

"Okay you do and I guess I will dance with you as a friend." I said with a laugh as he led me to the dance floor.

We began to move to the music as I listened to the words.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping that I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were northern stars  
Pointing my on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true  
That god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"I really missed dancing with you" James said with a smile.

"Yeah you always were a really good dancer." I agreed.

_I think about the years I lost just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand you been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan than is coming true_

_Chorus_

We continued to dance closely in silence as I felt just as good as I did when I dancing with Max even though I probably shouldn't have.

_Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms this much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. _

"Tell me you wish we were still together." James said as Max began to walk over. "You even wrote a song about us breaking up". With that Max started to walk the other way, away from the crowd and I began to follow after her.

"Max, stop." I said.

"What is going on with you two?" Max asked angrily.

"Nothing." I said.

"Max, I'm sorry if I could be with Maddie I would but I just can't." James explained.

"YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR CHANCE WITH ZOEY!" Max yelled.

"It doesn't work like that." James said. "You can't just cut off the people you love."

"Love?" Max said. "Please don't do this."

"Stop it both of you." I said as I began walking toward my room. "I decide who I love."

The only question was...who did I love? And how was I going to decide without hurting everyone else who was involved in all of this?

So now Zoey finds herself torn after James's admisision and their dance together. What will she do? Who will she pick? And how will everyone else be affected by her decision? There will be two more chapters of this story. So stay around till the end.


	29. Here I Am

"Tell me you wish we were still together." James said as Max began to walk over. "You even wrote a song about us breaking up". With that Max started to walk the other way, away from the crowd and I began to follow after her.

"Max, stop." I said.

"What is going on with you two?" Max asked angrily.

"Nothing." I said.

"Max, I'm sorry if I could be with Maddie I would but I just can't." James explained.

"YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR CHANCE WITH ZOEY!" Max yelled.

"It doesn't work like that." James said. "You can't just cut off the people you love."

"Love?" Max said. "Please don't do this."

"Stop it both of you." I said as I began walking toward my room. "I decide who I love."

The only question was...who did I love? And how was I going to decide without hurting everyone else who was involved in all of this?

"THEN JUST DECIDE!" Max said

"I can't. I need some time." I said as rushed off and went into my room. That night I modified the sleeping arrangements. Maddie would be sleeping with me and Max and James would be in the other. I prayed that they wouldn't kill each other but I couldn't possibly share a room with either of them right now. I began to cry as Maddie walked in.

"I'm sorry that you're in the middle of this." I said to her. "Maybe it should have been just you and me."

"How did this happen?" Maddie asked. "I thought you didn't like James anymore."

"I didn't think that I did either." I said through my tears. "I thought I was over him. I guess I never really got over him and dancing with him brought back everything that I thought was gone. Why did fate have to do this to me? To you?"

"Well I can't really tell you anything about fate." Maddie said. "But I do know that you need to follow your heart."

"But that's the thing my heart isn't giving me an answer." I said. "So I'm stuck with Mr. Right and Ms. Right and both of them seem like they could be right even though I know one of them is wrong. And I can't choose without hurting the other one. What the hell am I supposed to do about this? This has never happened to me before."

"Maybe you clean up and sleep on it." Maddie suggested.

"How can you be so okay with this?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face. "What if I choose James?"

"We can worry about what happens when it happens." Maddie said. "Right now you really look like you could use some sleep. And something to get that mascara off your face."

I went to the bathroom to wash my face off and came back dressed for bed.

"That's definitely an interesting thing to sleep in" Maddie said as she looked me over.

"Well Bailey convinced me to buy one and I just liked them." I said.

"So how are Bailey and Cody anyway?" Maddie asked as I got into bed.

"Well I haven't seen Cody but Bailey seemed to be doing well. That baby weight is starting to come off."

"So what's the baby's name anyway?" Maddie asked as she began to get changed as well. When she was done, she wore pink pajamas.

"Eileen." I said as I looked at Maddie's clothing. "She's really cute. She looks a lot like Bailey. It sounds like she didn't get much from Cody at all. I guess that makes her pretty lucky."

Maddie rolled her eyes before she also got into bed and we both fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the other room, a completely different discussion was going on.

"You know this is all your fault." Max said.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" James asked.

"If you hadn't come back then Zoey wouldn't have to choose." Max said.

"Look I want to be with Zoey just as much as you do but the choice isn't up to either of us." James said. "You told Zoey to decide which one of us she wanted to be with. Then let her decide."

"Fine but I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." She said.

"Don't pressure her." James said.

"Fine I won't then but you better not either." Max said. "I guess we should probably get some sleep. You're going to be on the couch."

"Why did Zoey get rooms with only one bed anyway?" James asked.

"Because you were supposed to be with Maddie and I was supposed to be with her." Max pointed out. "I was always supposed to be with her. I even kissed her before you did."

"Then why did she date me first?" James asked in response.

"Because I didn't want to risk anything by dating her. I come from a very prestigious family. They would disown me if they found out that I liked a girl. That mean no money, no becoming a international popstar and no Zoey. I had to wait until I was 18. But I shouldn't have to explain this to you. You probably never had to deal with being in love who you shouldn't have." I said to the boy. "It's not like you were in love with your cousin or something like that."

"That is just disgusting. Besides all of my cousins are dudes." James said before the two of them both fell asleep.

At about 5:00 in the morning, I was woken up to a knocking at the door. I walked to the door and opened it and saw James.

""Umm hi." He said. "Can we talk?"

"Why do we have to talk right now?" I asked.

"Because it's a good time to." He said. "Do you think you can put on a robe and come out here."

"Why?" I asked before I remembered what I was wearing and how inappropriate it would be to wear in public. I took the robe from the bathrobe and put it on.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

"I think it should be pretty obvious." James said.

"There has to be something else that we can talk about. I know how's MIT?" I suggested, trying to avoid it before I had chosen my answer. It was kind of like I was taking the ACT and I didn't know the answer so I just skipped the question and moved onto the next one. Okay now that was one weird analogy.

"It's a pretty good school." James said. "The classes aren't easy but I didn't expect them to be."

"So I ever wanted to go to college would you recommend it?" I asked, still trying to stall.

"I'm pretty sure you would need to get a diploma first for them to accept you." James said. "And I don't know if it would be a good school for you. They don't really have much a music problem. So how long have you and Max been together anyway?"

That question was directly related to the emotional struggle I was having but I could help but wonder why he wanted to know. "About 2 months. I didn't expect to become her girlfriend when I found her. I thought the kiss was going to be a one-time thing." I answered. "And I could always go back and get my diploma. I may not be a genius like you or Cody but I'm smart."

"I know what you're trying to do" James said. "You're trying to make me forget what I came to you for. You have to face the facts, Zoey. You have to choose one of us. You can't just love both of us. It doesn't work that way."

"Do you really want me to choose right now?" I asked, as I started to tear up.

"I know that you're not really crying." James said before the tears started to flow. "Oh you are really crying."

"Yes I am. This is the hardest decision that I've had to make." I bawled as I took a seat on a bench. "I don't want to choose either because I know that one of you will get hurt and I've already hurt both of you enough. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Max either. Now do you see why this is so difficult for me."

James wiped a tear from my eye. "I just want you to know that I can make you feel better." He said. "All you have to do is sit still and let me kiss you."

He leaned in and so did I before I pulled back. "James, why do you love me?" I asked, which I think caught him off-guard.

"What's not to love about you? You're smart, funny, beautiful and talented. Plus there's the way that you care about others and don't let fame get to your head." James answered. "I heard about what you did in Berlin, where you decided that song to your tour bus driver. That was a really honest and sincere thing to do."

"But I broke your heart by leaving you to go on a tour of the country and I couldn't even break up with you face to face. Plus there a lot of things that you don't know about me. That's the stuff that Max does know. Max and I have known each other for 6 years. I've known you for only one year and up until a few days ago, I hadn't seen you since last August." I explained. "And then there's the fact that if I choose you, Max will be all alone and I might lose my best friend a second time. If I choose her, you'll still be have Maddie."

"But I don't love Maddie." James replied. "I only love you."

"You seem to have bad luck with people named Zoey." I said. "You want me to choose. Fine then I choose Max. You have a good thing going with Maddie. I've known Maddie just as long as I've known Max and I know that she is an amazing person and that you'd be lucky to have her. So go get her. You may not love her now but that doesn't mean that you'll never love her."

"Wow that had to be the best inspirational speech that I've ever heard." James said as she faked clapping his hands. He wiped a tear out of his own eye. "I've just upset that it isn't me. But I'm happy that you've made your decision. Even if it didn't turn out the way that I hoped. I understand and respect your choice and while I thought that the right choice was me, I realize that you're right. I do have Maddie but Max has no one."

"So what should I do about Max?" I asked.

"Well you need to tell her." James said as he looked at the clock. "But probably not right now. Probably at a more desirable hour."

I laughed. "Yeah I'm feeling kind of tired." I said. "I still need some of my beauty sleep."

"I don't see how it would help." James said before I hit him in the arm. "Ow you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you don't need it because you're already beautiful."

"Enough with the sweet talk,Romeo. I'm not the girlfriend that you have to fix things with. I'm going back to bed." I said as I walked back to my room. I removed my robe, got back in bed and fell back to sleep.

I woke up again at a more much more reasonable time, 9:00. We were going to meet to explore the park at 10:00. I began thinking of ways to surprise Max with the news that I chosen her. I wanted to think of a way that she would never expect to tell her that she's the one.

In the morning breakfast between us was silent. I didn't want to say anything just yet.

We explored the park and I guess I kind of got Disneyland confused with Disney World. There was no Haunted Mansion or Pirates of the Caribbean. Nevertheless it was kind of fun. But it was kind of hard to have fun when all the time I was thinking about what I was going to, what I was going to say to Max. I felt really nervous for some reason. I already knew that she loved me so I don't know why I did.

I finally decided that I was going to surprise her in her room tonight. So I told everyone that I was going to bed early and that they should enjoy the rest of the park.

Since I had keys to both rooms, I took the one to the room that Max was staying in and opened it. I began to set up even though I had no idea what I was doing. I just wanted to make her feel special. I grabbed my bag from the other room and looked for the right outfit to wear.

Max walked back an hour later. She noticed that the door was open.

"James?" She said as she walked into the room.

"Not James." I said as she saw me in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I decided that I liked this room better." I said.

"So you're okay with being in a room when you're torn like this?" Max asked me in confusion.

"The room isn't the only thing that I decided that I like better." I said as I walked closer to Max. "You asked me to choose. Well here I am."

Then the two of us started to make out. I could tell that everything was going to turn out okay.

The End

So Zoey has made her choice and decided to stay with Max. James will remain with Maddie. This is the last official chapter of the story. There will also be an epilogue coming soon.


	30. Epilogue

I walked into the church, wearing my dark blue dress. I was 21 years old and going to be the maid of honor at my brother's wedding. Cody and Bailey decided to wait for a wedding until after college. Cody was an award winning author and Bailey was an app designer for Apple. The wedding was being held at the remodeled Boston Tipton. The new manager, 25-year-old Madeline Fitzpatrick-Garrett decided that it would be a good idea to hire a security guard. I walked into the Marion Moseby Memorial Ballroom and looked around. Today was only rehearsal but I needed to make sure that everything was perfect. I never thought that I would be one to plan a wedding but I volunteered when their wedding planner screwed them over.

Over the past three years, I had my share of success in the music world. I had four #1s and sold over 10 million albums. I had also won the Grammy for best new artist, following in my dad's footsteps. As for Max, we were still good together after three years. She would be arriving soon for the rehearsal. Bailey walked inside and appeared behind me.

"You don't need to stress so much about this." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "This isn't even your wedding."

"Yeah I know but I don't want anything to go wrong." I said. "It is my brother's wedding after all. So are you ready for your big day?"

"I think I am." Bailey said. "After 5 years together and a baby, I think it's finally time to tie the knot. So are you and Max going to be getting hitched any time soon?"

"I don't know. I also don't know if I'm supposed to propose or if she is. So marriage doesn't seem to be in our future." I said as I continued to scope out the room which had some pews put in for people to sit in. There was even a cross put it. Cody had recently become a bit of a religious person and wanted the Tipton to look like a church. I wasn't as religious as him because I didn't know if they would accept the whole dating a girl thing. Some people who surprisingly did accept were Max's parents. It turned out that she was wrong about them. They said that while they didn't agree with her choice, they supported it and unconditionally loved her the way that God wants. So basically we both wasted nine months of our lives because of a misconception. Okay…that makes it sound one of us was pregnant.

A little while later, Max arrived at the church/ballroom. I greeted her with a kiss.

"So I have a question for you." Max asked.

"Okay, shoot." I said as I stood close to her.

"Have you ever thought about children?" Max asked.

"To be honest, I haven't" I said. "It would be kind of hard for us."

"We could always adopt a baby." Max suggested.

"You mean like those celebrities who go to foreign countries and bring back children with them. No thanks. If I wanted a child, I would want it to look like me." I said. "I don't want to be like Angelina Jolie. I don't even like her anymore. You're hotter than she is."

"Oh stop." Max said as she batted my hand away. "We could do some artificial insemination like the Octomon did. We would obviously do less kids but it would be like having our own kids."

"So how does that work exactly?" I asked.

"We just need to get a sperm donor and have one of us use it while ovulating." Max explained.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this." I said. "So which one of us would be having this baby?"

"Well you said that you wanted a child that looked like you so maybe you could." Max suggested. "You'd probably hate being pregnant though. You know what maybe we should wait a few years."

"No we don't have to wait." I said to her. "If you really want to have a baby right now, I guess I'll do it to make you happy because I love making you happy. But you kind of owe me for this."

"I know I do." Max said as she hugged me. "Now all we have to do is find someone to donate some sperm for us. We can decide on that after the wedding."

"Yeah it would be good to do after these next few stressful days." I agreed. "Who knew that planning a wedding would be so hard?"

"I wasn't talking about this wedding." Max said.

"Then what are you talking about?" I said as I noticed Max reaching into her pants pocket. She then knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring. I was shocked to say the least.

"Zoey Caroline Martin, will you marry me?" Max asked.

"Yes! You don't even have to ask!" I squealed.

"If I didn't ask you might not know that I wanted to get married." Max pointed out as she slid the ring on my finger.

The next day, Cody and Bailey were married. They got their storybook wedding that they wanted. Eileen looked 100 percent adorable in her flower girl dress. She also had a cute nickname for me. She called me Auntie Z. She looked a lot like some old pictures of Bailey that she once showed us.

A few days later we walked into the bridal store both wearing sunglasses.

"How can I help you ladies?" A man that if I had to guess was probably gay said.

"Do you make tuxes for women?" Max asked.

"Don't tell me. You two are getting married." He said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well for starters you're wearing a ring and combine that with the fact that your girlfriend is asking for a tux. It's not that hard to figure out Sweetheart." He said. Now I was sure that he is gay. So he probably knew a thing or two about the latest bridal fashion.

A few months before the wedding, we did receive a sperm donor. James agreed to do it. We probably should have waited until after the wedding because on the day of I was hit with my first bout of morning sickness the day of. Luckily I made it through the entire ceremony without puking. At the reception I had to stick to a ginger tea. It was supposed to be good for my stomach. I couldn't have picked a worse day for it to happen. It was the day of my wedding and I couldn't even enjoy it. It really sucked.

What sucked even more was childbirth I remember that day pretty well.

_I was nine months pregnant and in my apartment that I shared with Max. I felt so fat and couldn't wait for the stupid pregnancy to be over. My back was killing me. I was eating a sandwich when my water broke. Max rushed me to the hospital. I couldn't believe that I agreed to go through with it. Adoption suddenly seemed a lot more appealing from the moment that I started to go through all of the different pregnancy symptoms. _

_I went several hours of gradually increasing pain before I was even close to giving birth. And if that wasn't bad enough, I decided to go with a natural birth. I wanted to rip the doctor's head off when he was telling me to push. I was fucking pushing!_

_Then after what seemed like an eternity, I made out last push to expel the baby girl from my body. I just wanted to rest. We named her Bridget Madeline Baker, taking Max's last name. _

If I had one final thing to tell before the end of the story, I would say that being turned into a girl was thing that ever happened to me.

So there's the conclusion to the story. We get to learn what Maddie, Cody and Bailey are doing after three years, Cody and Bailey finally get married as do as Max and Zoey. And Zoey is the one to have a baby. Thanks for reading this story.


End file.
